Real World LA
by 20FOREVER
Summary: REWRITE! This is the true story... of seven strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real...The Real World LOS ANGELES
1. Chapter 1

REAL WORLD LA

Glen: Hey what's up everybody I'm Glen, I'm 22 years old and I'm from Florida. My favorite things to do? Well let me see, I like to play basketball which I played in high school, and well girls. I am currently single..and ready to mingle…o god that was so lame.

Chelsea: Hi my names Chelsea, I'm 22 years old and just finished college in Paris. I love art. What kind of art? Nothing in particular, I draw whatever comes to mind. I love to have fun and make new friends and well what better way to do that then to live in LA? I also have a boyfriend back in New York whom I really love, and we are currently engaged.

Ashley: Hey, my names Ashley, and well there's not really much to say about myself except…I love to sing, play guitar, my father was the lead singer in Purple Venom. Oh right I'm 22 years old, and I love to party. And I am single. So bring it on! Single? Hell yeah!

Spencer: Hey everybody my name is Spencer I'm from Ohio. I just turned 22, and just finished my last year of college. Um I love to make new friends and can't wait to get to LA it's going to be a whole new experience and hopefully I'll find my place. Am I single? Currently yes, but who knows.

Aiden: What's up people I'm Aiden, I just got out of college, where I played basketball, but majored in Law. I am 23 years old, I've been told I'm the oldest one in the house, but that doesn't mean I don't still act crazy. I am currently single right now, and not looking for a relationship anytime soon, just looking to have a good time.

Madison: Hey, I'm Madison; I'm 22 years old and currently single. What? Why am I wearing a cheerleading outfit? Well I'm one of the cheerleaders for the LA Lakers, I do live here in LA, and hopefully being on the real world will open new doors for me. Oh yeah don't push me..cause I can be a real bitch.

Carmen: Hey, my names Carmen, um I just finished college about a month ago, in Chicago. Why do I want to be a part of the real world? Well I would love to jump on the opportunity to make new friends and have fun, maybe get in a couple fights who knows, but that's the fun in it all right? Oh yeah did I mention I'm gay?

This is the true story... of seven strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real..._The Real World_ _Los Angeles._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Little authors note here. I'm back! I know I've said that plenty of times, but I'm serious now. I've got some new chapters for you all and I've rewritten the other ones as well. Sheesh, I can't believe you guys actually got through those chapters. They were written horribly and so confusing! Gah! I just had to write them over. Anywho, here's the first real chapter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I just hope I don't get a lot of school work this year! Enjoy guys! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Voice Over…**_

_**

* * *

****Ashley…**_

_I'm Ashley, I am 22 years old and currently live in Denver. I've lived here all my life, but I've always dreamt about seeing different places. I love music, I own a bar that brings in live entertainment every Wednesday, and sometimes I might even give a performance. I have one sister, and a mother. I can't wait to get to LA and meet new people, and hopefully learn more about life from other people._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Spencer…**

_I'm Spencer, I am 22 years old and I live in Ohio. I've always been looking for a way to get out of there, and finally I got the chance when I was accepted into NYU. Now that I have graduated I'm even more excited about what's to come, and I think being on the Real World will bring out a new me, and hopefully, _hopefully_ I will make new friends._

_

* * *

_

**S**pencer made her way out of the crowded airport, somewhat disappointed she didn't get to see any celebrities. She was over it, though and was now looking forward to the first day of the next five months. She couldn't believe she was in that position. You could just take one look at her and never peg her as the type of girl to give something like living with six strangers a try. She came off conservative and innocent to most people.

She made her way across the street, soon entering the parking garage with a smile. She was _so _ready to get to the house, but there was one thing she had left to do. She had to find one of her housemates.

According to the paper/directions in her hands, she was to meet the person on Level D, Row 3. She thought it kind of strange finding someone without knowing what they looked like. She figured if she saw someone looking out of place—that was the person she was to meet.

She was a little nervous about meeting that person, though. She couldn't really explain it, but the last thing she wanted was for things to be awkward off the bat. She shook her head. Now she was thinking nonsense. She was putting all of these bad thoughts in her head.

Looking up, Spencer read the letter and number on the column in front of her. Level D, Row 2. She was almost there she'd just have to get on the other side of where she was at. She hoped there weren't too many people walking around that row. Of course it was only the garage, but the last thing she wanted to do was wait in the middle of the row waiting for someone only to get hit by a car backing up.

She sighed. What was she even thinking that for? She shook her head, lugging her suitcase behind her as she made her way to the other side of the column.

That was it. Row 3. She looked around and no one was there yet. She sighed with relief, but also nervously. She wondered if her new housemate was going to be nice or a complete asshole. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Voice Over…**

**

* * *

****Glen…**

_I'm Glen, I'm 22 years old and I currently live in Florida. My favorite thing to do is probably playing basketball; just releasing all my emotions on the court makes life a lot easier. I attended college in Miami, which was pretty hard for me because well, there were beaches. And you know who's at the beach, right? Yep, hot girls. So I pretty much threw away my first semester of college for girls. I'm excited that I finally get to leave Florida and go across the country to L.A., I've pretty much never been as ready as I am now._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chelsea…**

_My name is Chelsea, I'm 22 years old and I just finished my last year of college in Paris. While I was in Paris, I felt as if there were more places to explore, and why not do it while I have the chance, right? So, yeah, that's pretty much what got me to try out for the Real World. My favorite thing to do is Art, any kind of art. I just hope when I get to L.A. I can make new friends and hopefully leave with another family._

_

* * *

_**G**len, stationed at the pier as he waited the arrival of one of his housemates, basked in the sun and the feel of the breeze as it hit his face. He was excited; there was no doubt about that. He'd been waiting for this day almost impatiently.

He loved Los Angeles already. The view of the beach was incredible and the girls just added to it. He smiled as he walked down the pier, his eyes scanning everywhere; the people, the rides, the food stands. All that good stuff.

He looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to meet his possible roommate. He grinned at the thought. He wondered who it was.

* * *

**Voice Over…**

**

* * *

****Carmen…**

_My name is Carmen, I'm 21 years old and currently live in Chicago. I love Art and Music, I'm fun to be around, or at least that's what people tell me. I just finished college about a month ago, here in Chicago, where it's pretty much freezing. Ask me why I live in a place where it's always cold, I probably couldn't answer that question. But today I finally have a chance to change that. I'm excited for what's to come out of this experience, and I can't wait to get started._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Madison…**

_I'm Madison, I am 22 years old and currently live here in Los Angeles. My favorite hobby is Dance, which is probably why I am a cheerleader for the Lakers. I am currently single and loving it, too much drama in relationships, hell too much drama in one night stands, too. I'm a proud Latina, and whenever I get a chance, I express my ethnicity by supporting everything in the Hispanic culture._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Aiden…**

_Hi my name is Aiden, I'm 23 years old and live in Phoenix, Arizona. I just completed my last year in college, and majored in Law. On my spare time I love to play basketball, and meet girls. I just got out of a relationship that lasted for about five years, and after that I just don't see what the point in a relationship when you can just have a good time._

_

* * *

_**M**adison couldn't suppress her giddiness as she waited for the arrival of two of her housemates. She couldn't wait to meet them. She just wanted to get to the house, meet everyone and get away from the smell enveloping her.

She was near the dock so the smell of the river was quickly reaching her nose. This was her first time being at the dock so she had no idea what to expect beforehand. Boy was it bad.

* * *

**A**fter waiting about five minutes, Spencer looked up at the sound of suitcase wheels rolling on the ground. She smiled as her eyes traveled up the body of a female. At least she'd be with a girl instead of blubbering with a guy. She always acted weird when she met new guys. She was pretty sure she'd embarrass herself.

She shook her thoughts out of her head and smiled as the girl approached her. She had curly auburn hair, slightly shorter than her it seemed, but that was hardly noticeable. Spencer had to admit, the girl was gorgeous.

Once they were each face to face, Spencer let go of her suitcase and held out her hand. "Hi," she greeted.

The brunette grinned as she walked up to Spencer. She let go of her suitcase and stopped only inches from the blonde. She spread her arms out. "We're almost family, right?" she grinned. "I give hugs. It's a problem, I know,"

Spencer laughed as she molded herself into the brunette's body. The girl smelled nice. Better than nice, actually. She smelled incredible. She wanted to take a larger breath, but that would just make things awkward.

They pulled apart and Spencer smiled genuinely. "I'm Spencer,"

"Ashley,"

Spencer nodded, her hand blindly reaching out for the handle of her suitcase. "It's nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

They kept their gazes locked for a couple seconds before Ashley looked down at the paper in her hand. She scanned it quickly. "Apparently we have a car,"

"Really," Spencer asked, her eyes searching through her paper as well. "Oh, we have to drive ourselves." She said dejectedly.

"Yeah," Ashley sighed. "No driver,"

Spencer smiled. "I hope you can drive because I sure don't enjoy it,"

Ashley frowned, her mouth hanging open. "You don't like to drive?" she asked. "I don't think I've ever met a person who doesn't enjoy driving,"

Spencer nodded as she began walking to their 2010 Ford Focus, Ashley not far behind. "Well, now you have," she laughed.

* * *

**G**len had enough of the sightseeing for the day and after walking the pier he found the place where he was to meet his housemate. He passed it twice, but at least he was there now. That was all that mattered. The good thing was, was that his housemate wasn't even there, so it wasn't like he kept them waiting or anything.

He sat down at a booth and ordered water when the _Fish Hut_ waitress came over to him. He figured he had to order something in order to sit at one of the tables, so he chose the only thing that was free. His fingers tapped on the wooden table, his eyes searching back out towards the pier.

Something caught his eye; or someone rather. She was beautiful, medium height, perfect weight and she had a suitcase. He grinned. That was his new housemate. He stood up, forgetting about his water and grabbed the handle of his suitcase before ambling over towards the girl. Once their eyes met, Glen could see the relief the girl held.

She quickened her pace and within seconds they were standing inches away, face to face. They each held open their arms and enveloped each other in a warm, welcoming hug. Glen released his hold on the girl and smiled as he introduced himself. "I'm Glen,"

"Chelsea," the girl nodded. She was so excited for what was to come in the next months. "It's nice meeting you,"

"Same here," Glen said. He reached over for her suitcase. "Here, let me get that for you,"

"Chivalrous I see," she grinned as she followed the blond down the boardwalk.

Glen looked over at the girl. "You've got to be sometimes, right?"

She laughed, her eyes focused on the people passing them. She felt content as the breeze kissed her skin. It was a beautiful day out and she loved every minute of it. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too breezy. "So," she squinted over at the boy. The sun was a little too bright, but that would be her only complaint. "Where are you from?"

"New York," Glen replied. "That's where I'm originally from, but I moved to Florida about four years ago for college."

"Wow," Chelsea laughed. "That's a nice change of climate, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah, definitely. I had no complaints," he told the girl. He could see a limo in the distance and figured it was theirs so he steered off towards it. It wasn't that far anyway so if he made a mistake they could easily get back on the boardwalk. "What about you?"

"I'm from San Francisco," she told the boy. She knew he might've thought she hadn't gone through much change coming to L.A, but the truth was that in San Francisco, she had no chance to sight see. "But, I moved to Paris about the same time as you did,"

"Whoa," Glen breathed. "Paris? What was over there, school?"

Chelsea nodded. "Art school,"

"That's incredible," Glen said as they reached the limo. It seemed to be the right one so he was happy he spotted it. "Tell me you enjoyed it,"

"It was amazing," Chelsea grinned as she recalled her time there. She smiled politely at Glen as he held the back seat door open for her. "I got to experience a whole new world, you know?"

"Yeah, definitely,"

* * *

**M**adison felt as if she'd been waiting forever when in reality it had only been about five minutes when she spotted someone in the distance walking over towards her with a suitcase in hand. She smiled, her eyes squinting to get a better look. Madison noticed it was a woman she was waiting for. She was happy about that. Boys, at times, weren't the best at conversation. Especially when they were in that awkward stage of just getting to know you.

She grinned when the girl got closer and almost squealed as she met her housemate halfway. "Hi!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the petite brunette. She released the girl seconds later with a wide smile.

"Hey," the girl grinned. "I'm Carmen,"

"Madison," the Latina nodded. "Thank God you're here. This smell was starting to get to me," she laughed.

Carmen frowned. "Yeah, wow. That's pretty bad," she laughed.

Madison looked over Carmen's head and around the dock. They were supposed to meet one more housemate, but they were nowhere to be found. She just wanted to get out of there already.

She looked down at Carmen and sighed. "We're supposed to be meeting someone else, but I don't—"

"Ladies," a voice called out behind them.

Madison turned and her eyes widened. Was that guy talking to them? She almost pointed to herself for confirmation that he was in fact speaking to them.

"I'm Aiden," he smiled as he made his way towards the girls, enveloping each in a hug.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"One look at this guy and I'm hooked." __**She shook her head. **__"He's beautiful. Look at him," __**she smiled. **__"And he's my housemate? Dios mio,"_

_

* * *

_"I'm Carmen,"

"Madison,"

"Nice meeting you two," he looked over at their suitcases and grabbed them each. He was lucky his was somewhat like a duffle bag so he just hung his over his shoulder. "You guys ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, please," Madison laughed. She'd finally be getting away from the smell.

"Sweet," Aiden grinned. "So where are you guys from?"

"Chicago," Carmen smiled. "It's a nice change of weather for me here,"

"I bet," he agreed. "What about you, Madison?"

"Los Angeles," she told the boy. "I know, I hardly had to travel," she laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix," he said as they all approached their awaiting limo. He opened the back door and let the girls in first before putting the suitcases in the trunk and joining them seconds later.

* * *

**T**he girls had been driving for almost five minutes and Spencer had to admit, the quietness in the car wasn't the least bit awkward. Really. It was actually comforting. It was weird to her how silence with a complete stranger could put her at ease.

She didn't want the silence to last the whole car ride, though. The whole point of the ride to the house was to get to know the housemate, right? She figured she'd get started on that.

"Okay," she smiled, her eyes looking over at Ashley. The brunette's face was set in concentration. She needed to be completely aware of the street signs. "Let's play a game," Spencer suggested.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"Uh, huh,"

"What kind of game?" she asked the blonde. Ashley took her eyes off the road for a second and regarded the girl in the passenger seat.

Spencer pursed her lips in thought. At first she had no idea what game they could play, but seconds later, one hit her. "How about Twenty Questions?"

"Twenty Questions," Ashley asked. She wasn't too familiar with that game, or maybe she was but Spencer called it by a different name.

"Yeah, but not the kind where we have to guess what the other person is thinking," she informed the brunette. "I'm talking about the one where we ask each other questions about ourselves. Sound good?" she grinned.

Ashley leaned in closer to her wheel as she tried to make out the street sign. Nope, it wasn't the one she wanted. She glanced over at Spencer and smiled. "Sounds great,"

"Perfect," Spencer clapped her hands and situated her back against the door so she could see Ashley better than she had before. "I go first," she smiled. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," Ashley informed the girl.

"Excellent," Spencer nodded. "Where are you from?"

If Ashley was thinking about the same game, she was pretty sure it was her turn to ask a question. She shook it off, though and answered Spencer's second question. "Denver,"

Spencer nodded, her face in concentration. "Okay, do you have any sib—"

Ashley laughed, cutting Spencer off. "Don't I get a turn?" she teased.

Spencer blushed in embarrassment as she lowered her head. "Right," she laughed nervously—she didn't know why. "Sorry," she said. "Ask away,"

Ashley looked over at the blonde quickly before turning her eyes back on the road. "Do you have any siblings?"

Spencer's mouth dropped. "You totally just stole my questio—"

"You never actually asked it," Ashley pointed out. She laughed when she briefly caught Spencer's hanging jaw. "So answer it. Do you?"

"You're such a cheater," Spencer shook her head with a smile. "To answer your question; yes, I do,"

"How are you calling me a cheater when you're the one who has two answers from me and I have only one?" Ashley laughed.

"Semantics,"

"Yeah," Ashley stopped the car at a red light. "Whatever you say. Anyway," she looked over at the blonde, giving the girl her full attention. "How old are you?"

Spencer shook her head. "You can't ask the same questions I asked you," she dismissed the brunette. "Besides, it's my turn,"

"Seriously?" Ashley laughed.

"Yes, now c'mon," Spencer smiled as she gestured to the light above. It had just changed colors and she didn't want Ashley getting beeped at for not moving on green. Once the brunette was back on the road, Spencer asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

The corner of Ashley's lip turned as she regarded the blonde. "You do realize you just asked the same question I did, right?"

Spencer shook her head. "I don't recall," she smiled sweetly.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"I like Spencer. Thank God she has a sense of humor," __**she said. **__"I can see us getting along well in the house. She's really cool and down to earth," __**she shrugged. **__"A cheater, but down to earth."_

_

* * *

_"You like mind games, right?"

Spencer let a genuine laugh escape her lungs. "Sometimes," she told the girl. "That's your question, by the way. So now it's your turn to answer mine."

"Nice move,"

"I know," Spencer grinned. "So, siblings? Yes, no?"

Ashley nodded. "I have one sister,"

"What's her—"

Ashley looked over at the girl. "It's my turn," she interrupted.

"You're so picky," Spencer laughed.

Ashley smiled to herself as she made a left turn; according to her calculations and the lady on the GPS they were near the house. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Spencer shook her head. "No," the truth was that she hadn't had a boyfriend for a while. No guy had caught her eye. She wasn't worried, though. She knew she'd find someone in L.A. "What's your sister's name?"

"Kyla," Ashley replied. "Why not?"

Spencer frowned. "Why not, what?"

Ashley looked over at the blonde, meeting her eyes. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh," Spencer mumbled. Ashley observed as Spencer's eyes watched her own fingers fidget with the hem of her shirt. "No time, I guess," she shrugged. "And even if I did have time, the right person hasn't come along yet,"

"Okay,"

Spencer watched as Ashley concentrated on the road. "What about you?" she rolled her eyes at the look Ashley passed her way. "Same question, I know. Just answer it," she laughed.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I don't," she smiled over at the girl. "What's your favorite show?"

"Family Guy," Spencer replied quickly. It was the first show that came to her head. Ashley didn't have to know that she hadn't even seen more than two episodes of the show. "Why not?"

Ashley was going to ask why not, what, but then she remembered what the blonde was referring to. She sighed, she figured it was time she'd tell the girl. "Because I'm—"

"_You have reached your destination,"_

Ashley looked in between them at the gadget. "Apparently we're here," she smiled over at the blonde. She was somewhat happy the lady on the GPS interrupted her. She took it as a sign.

"What," Spencer frowned. "No, c'mon, you can't leave it at there. Because what?" she whined.

Ashley smiled at the girl. "It's not important," she said. She took the key out of the ignition after she parked the car in the garage and once she was out, she took in the house in front of her. "Wow," words couldn't even describe how beautiful the outside looked.

"Ashley," Spencer playfully tugged on Ashley's shirt sleeve.

Ashley smiled. She briefly wondered why the blonde was so interested in what she had to say moments before, but shook it off. "C'mon, let's go check this house out,"

"That's so not fair," Spencer mumbled as she watched Ashley walk away from her and towards the house doors.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I don't know what it is about Ashley, but I feel comfortable around her. A kind of comfortable you usually only feel with close friends, you know? It's weird for me," __**she admitted. **__"I just met her but I can already tell she's going to be the most important person to me here,"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Confessional …Madison**_

_**Madison grinned at the camera. **__"Ah! Oh my god this house is beautiful…"_

_

* * *

__**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden gestured around to his surroundings.**__ "…Amazing." __**He smiled.**_

_**

* * *

****Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera, her body almost unable to stay still**__ "… So far everybody in the house is great; I actually think we are missing two though. I can't wait to meet them."_

_

* * *

_

**W**alking into the main hallway, Madison couldn't help but look around in excitement for her other roommates. Once she found an unfamiliar face, she didn't hesitate in grabbing the boy and pulling him in for a hug. "Hey! I'm Madison." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Glen," He pulled away from the hug, reluctant to let her go. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

_**Clearing his throat, Glen looked into the camera.**__ "Okay…Madison is hot."_

_

* * *

_

Carmen looked above the mail table, finding a television screen which showed a view of the front of the house. She let a bit of excitement course through her. "Guys!" she grinned. "I think the last two people are here!"

Alarmed, Madison looked over at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" she asked as she stepped over. She looked up at the screen and grinned widely. It was finally time. "Yes!"

Her eyes focused on the two new housemates making their way towards the front door. From where she was standing and the quality of the video, Madison couldn't really tell what they looked like. That didn't bother her, though. If anything it made her that much more excited to see what they looked like in person. That was the whole point, right?

"I'll get the door," Aiden volunteered as he was already on his way towards the front door.

"What are we looking at," Chelsea asked as she joined the other girls by the screen. She smiled up at the television. "Can you tell what gender they are?"

Madison squinted closely at the screen. "They look like women," she said. Her only reason for that observation was the long hair she saw on both of unidentified housemates.

"What?" Glen cried out incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"Afraid not," Carmen grinned.

"How is that at all fair?"

"Why are you complaining?" Madison asked. "You're a guy. The more the merrier, right?"

"Well, yeah," Glen sighed. "But not when they're living with you. They ruin everything,"

"Hey," Chelsea piped up. "I don't know what girls you're talking about, but I mind my own business," she told the boy with a smile.

"Yeah, bro," Aiden agreed. "I wouldn't be complaining. As long as they're hot it shouldn't matter how obnoxious they are, right?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

_**Glen looked at the camera. **__"I guess that's an okay point," __**he relented. **__"I know—as everyone else does, I'm sure—girls are trouble. They bring unnecessary drama, you know?" __**he shrugged. **__"This is supposed to be my vacation._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, be quiet," Madison laughed. "You wouldn't be anything without women. Face it," she looked back at the screen and noticed no one was in sight. She frowned then smiled. "You should probably open the door now," she instructed the tall brunette. "They're not on the camera anymore so they must be close."

Aiden did as he was told and once he caught sight of the two girls in front of him, he was almost unable to take his eyes away from them. It was like he was put in a trance.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden smiled at the camera. **__"I don't think I've ever been surrounded in a house by this many beautiful women," __**he said. **__"It feels really nice to be honest,"_

_

* * *

_

"Hi," he smiled, figuring he'd been staring long enough at the girls. He stepped aside and let them both in. "Welcome to your new humble of ode," he grinned.

Ashley smiled in appreciation. "Wow," she breathed as she took in the look of the place. It was beautiful to say the least. She couldn't really explain what she was feeling at that moment, because all she wanted to do was run around the whole house and explore every nook and cranny.

Aiden closed the door behind him and followed the girls in. He looked at the suitcases they were lugging around and reached out for them. "Let me get these for you," he smiled.

"You don't have to," Spencer said softly. "Really. It's okay,"

Aiden grabbed it anyway. "I don't mind,"

Spencer shrugged and gave up the suitcase. She watched the boy walk away from them and head into the living room where the rest of the luggage was. Obviously other people were in the house, she just didn't know where yet. They'd probably all already picked their rooms, which she wasn't bothered by because to be truly honest, she wanted to share a room with Ashley.

"Ready to head into the madness?" Ashley smiled, her hand finding the small of Spencer's back and leading the blonde further into the house.

"I've got to be sometime, right?" she sighed.

Ashley smiled. "Don't be nervous,"

"I'm no—"

"Spencer?"

Well, that voice most certainly wasn't Ashley's. Spencer frowned. She looked up and was face to face with a familiar face. Her mouth widened. "Madison?"

The Latina grinned. "Spencer from high school, Spencer?"

Still in slight shock, the blonde could only nod her head in confirmation, her eyes in a daze. What were the odds of her sharing a house with someone she knew back in high school?

Weird.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison grinned at the camera. **__"How crazy is this?"

* * *

_

Madison shook her head with a grin. "Girl, you are lucky I haven't picked a roommate yet," she pulled at Spencer's arm. "We're definitely sharing a room."

Spencer opened her mouth, ready to protest, but she had no chance to; Madison pulled her away from Ashley pretty quickly. She frowned. Now she felt bad.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"Now, I'm not trying to be mean here," __**she cleared up. **__"But I feel like I've had my dose of Madison for a lifetime. I'm not too keen on sharing a room with her,"_

_

* * *

_

"Madison," Spencer pulled back slightly. Once she had the girl's full attention, she crossed her arms. "I kind of already have a roommate,"

Madison frowned. "What," she asked. "Who?"

Spencer pointed a thumb towards the foyer. "Ashley and I were kind of thinking we'd share a room,"

"Really,"

Spencer nodded.

"Did she get the memo?"

Spencer frowned. "What?"

Madison leaned most of her weight on her left foot. She mimicked Spencer's position and crossed her arms as well. "She's looking a little comfortable with Aiden right now." She shrugged. "I figured they were sharing a room considering they're walking to one right now."

Spencer followed Madison's head nod and, in fact, saw Ashley following Aiden up the stairs, the boy carrying both of their belongings. "Huh," she muttered. Apparently she and Ashley were _not _on the same page. She shrugged it off, though. It's not like either one of them suggested it anyway.

Madison watched the blonde curiously for a couple seconds before getting her attention. "So," she dragged out. "Roommates?"

Spencer looked up at the girl and just studied her for a moment. You couldn't even call it studying; she was just looking at the girl's face. She swallowed as her gaze traveled up the stairs. Why did she even care that Ashley was sharing a room with Aiden. She shook herself out of her thoughts and focused back on the Latina. "Yeah, sure,"

* * *

"**S**o," Glen mumbled as he picked some lint off his shirt. "Am I the only one that found that whole Madison knowing Spencer thing a little weird?"

Carmen smiled as her hands worked fast at unpacking her suitcase. "No,"

He shook his head. "I mean what are the odds, you know?"

Carmen silently agreed.

"Freaky,"

* * *

**M**adison wasted no time when it came to unpacking her things. Once she stepped in the room, her suitcase was flung on the bed and unzipped, her hands picking at the clothes inside. She took most of the drawers in the room, but Spencer didn't really mind. She didn't need that much space to begin with. She didn't bring nearly as much clothes as Madison had.

"How've you been since high school?" Madison asked as she sat on her bed watching the blonde fold her clothes a little neater.

Spencer shrugged, most of her attention on her folding, but she was coherent enough to listen to the Latina. She wasn't that rude. "It's been okay," she said. "Nothing too exciting, you know?" she looked over at the girl. "What about you? How've you been?"

Spencer knew once the questions left her mouth, she'd hear a mouthful from the girl. One thing Madison loved was talking about herself.

"I've been good," the girl smiled. "I'm still a cheerleader," she laughed at the look the Spencer passed her way. "I know," she said. "Shocker. But, really, I'm a cheerleader for the Los Angeles Lakers."

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I wouldn't doubt it," __**she said. **__"In high school her life pretty much revolved around cheerleading. I always knew she'd eventually stick with it,"_

_

* * *

_

Spencer nodded. "Wow," it might have sounded genuine, but she could care less.

Madison stared at the blonde's back as Spencer's shoulder blades flexed every time she moved her arms. She bit the inside of her cheek. "You haven't changed much, Spence,"

Spencer shook her head, her eyes still focused on her task at hand. "I don't know about that,"

* * *

**A**iden thought getting Ashley to share a room with him was going to be like pulling teeth, but in reality, when he asked the girl he was surprised when she immediately accepted with a smile. He would have never thought it'd be that easy.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"When Glen told me he didn't want to share a room, I was shocked," __**he admitted. **__"I mean, guys are supposed to share rooms together and girls are supposed to share rooms together, you know?" __**he shook his head. **__"Whatever, my point is, is that I'm glad he thought of the idea of sharing a room with a girl. I mean, look at Ashley," __**he gestured to the door, **__"she's gorgeous."_

_

* * *

_

"So how was your flight?" he asked as he walked out of the large walk-in-closet. They picked the right room to occupy.

Ashley smiled. "It was good. Not much turbulence," she told the guy.

"Where are you from?"

She grabbed a frame out of a shoebox she had packed and walked over towards her night table. "Denver," she said, placing the picture down carefully. She looked over at the boy. "What about you?"

"Phoenix,"

"Nice," she smiled. "How is it there?"

Aiden shrugged. "It's just a place to me now, you know? There's not really much to do in the part where I'm from. I'm kind of glad I got to leave that place," he admitted. "Try someplace new,"

Ashley nodded. "I see where you're coming from," she walked back over to her open suitcase. "It's the same with me in Denver," she shrugged. "Nothing too interesting,"

"So," Aiden sighed as he walked over to his bed. He took a seat. "Is this your first time visiting here?"

"L.A, yes," she replied. "California, no,"

Aiden nodded. "Sweet," he smiled. "I was thinking about going for a walk a little later. Sight see a bit. You think you'd be down?"

Ashley looked up with a smile. "Yeah, of course,"

* * *

**A**fter taking a small tour around the house, Carmen made her way back up to her room. She agreed to share it with Chelsea and Glen. Like Ashley, Carmen didn't have a problem sharing with a boy. It didn't even phase her one bit.

She didn't pack much, so she was done—second to only Glen, who just threw his clothes in the small closet on his side of the room. She fell back against her bed and relaxed for a bit. All noise except for Chelsea's rummaging drowned out of her ears. This was nice. Just lying in bed—midday-doing nothing. Not _having_ to do anything. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day.

"You look extremely comfortable,"

Carmen laughed lightly at Chelsea's remark. The girl was right; she was way too comfortable. "You have no idea," she sighed.

Chelsea shook her head. She looked down at her suitcase and frowned. She was nowhere near done. Packing as well as unpacking was on the list of things she didn't enjoy partaking in.

"So," Carmen glanced over at the girl. "What do you think of everybody so far?" she asked, her upper body resting on her elbows.

Chelsea turned around and pursed her lips in thought. She really had no complaints. "I think everyone's nice, you know?" she shrugged. "It's also way too early to tell if anyone is putting up a front,"

Carmen nodded her head. "True," she bit the inside of her lip in thought. She hoped her housemates had no other personalities that would cause problems. That's the last thing she wanted on her vacation; drama. "What about hookups, though?"

Chelsea frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Which people in the house do you think will hook up with each other?" she asked.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"I really haven't thought about that,"_

_

* * *

_

Chelsea shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she turned to look at the brunette. "What about you? You have any couple in mind?"

Carmen shook her head. "Not really, no,"

Chelsea agreed. Well, sort of now that she thought about it. "I don't know," she muttered as she took a seat on her bed. "What about Ashley and Aiden?"

Carmen frowned. She wasn't expecting _that._ She shook her head at the other girl.

"Why do you say no?" Chelsea laughed. "Look at them; they're sharing a room and hardly know each other."

Carmen looked up. "We're sharing a room with Glen," she reminded the girl.

"Yeah, but," she shrugged. She honestly had no evidence to back her statement up. "I don't know. It just feels different with them, you know?"

Carmen shook her head. "I don't see it happening,"

Chelsea tilted her head. "Why?"

Carmen shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled. "There's just something about Ashley,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I know we haven't been here long enough to make conclusions on people and everything, but I'm pretty serious here," __**she said. **__"There's something about Ashley that," __**she paused, **__"that," __**she sighed with a shake of her head. **__"I don't know,"_

_

* * *

_

"Do you think she has a boyfriend already or something?" Chelsea asked.

"Or something,"

* * *

**A**shley would be lying if she said she didn't have any doubts about coming on this trip. Before she even stepped on the plane she was a little apprehensive, but once they took off, she figured it was now or never. She was a little nervous.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I know anyone would give anything to have a chance to pack up and vacation somewhere they've never been, but if I'm honest," __**she shook her head. **__"I didn't really want to leave my sister."_

_

* * *

_

She only agreed to do this because her friends put her up to it. She didn't even think they'd accept her audition tape. She shrugged. It didn't matter because once she stepped out of the airport and into the garage—once she saw Spencer—she felt better. She was happy that her friends put her up to it.

* * *

**F**inally done packing, Chelsea pulled out her last framed photo and placed it on her night table. She sighed happily. As long as she had photos of her family around she'd be okay. That's what she kept telling herself at least.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"The hardest part about coming to Los Angeles was leaving my family." __**She recalled. **__"God, it's hard to go through a day without them, let alone five months,"_

_

* * *

_

The only thing that kept her put was knowing that they'd eventually come visit her when she was all settled in. She smiled as she plopped herself back down on her bed. She looked over at Carmen. "So," she sighed. "What's your story? Boyfriend?"

Carmen laughed. "Uh, no," she turned her head sideways to look at the other girl. She was so comfortable lying down she didn't want to put any effort in sitting up.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen shook her head at the camera. **__"Not even close,"_

_

* * *

_

"What's so funny about that?" Chelsea smiled hesitantly.

Carmen shrugged. "I don't know," her eyes found the ceiling. "Boys just aren't my priority."

Chelsea nodded. "Good," she said. "You're independent."

Carmen breathed in. "That," she said, resting her arms in back of her head. "And the fact that they're just not my cup of tea,"

Chelsea frowned. "Wait," she said. "So what, you're," she trailed off.

"The big G?" Carmen grinned as she lifted her head off her arms.

Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I'm gay," she looked closely at her roommate. "That's not a problem, right?"

Chelsea frowned in confusion. "Why would it be?" she asked. "I have no problem with it,"

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked. "Because most people do,"

Chelsea shrugged. "I'm not most people," she plopped herself down on her back. "What you do with your life is none of my business,"

Carmen smiled. "I wish everyone believed that,"

* * *

**S**pencer finished unpacking all of her stuff and if she were honest, she was glad to get away from Madison. That girl could really talk. It was mostly about herself, but Spencer didn't really care because she wasn't paying much attention to the Latina to begin with.

Once she left her room she figured she'd pay Ashley a visit. She'd only been away from the girl for about an hour and a half, but she could honestly say she'd missed the brunette's company. Well, in a way that wasn't saying much because she'd miss anyone's company compared to Madison.

She reached Ashley's doorway and poked her head in. "Hey," she smiled as she found the girl resting on her bed, her arms behind her head.

Ashley looked up with a smile. "Hey you," she sat herself up against the headboard and gestured for the blonde to join her.

Spencer walked in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess you finished unpacking?" she looked over at the empty suitcases on the other side of the room.

Ashley followed the blonde's gaze. She nodded. "Yeah,"

"That's good," Spencer smiled. She kept her eyes at the other side of the room and if she didn't already know it was a guy staying there, she'd figure it out on her own. That side of the room was a mess.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer shook her head at the camera. **__"I don't understand guys," __**she said. **__"How can one person be so messy?"_

_

* * *

_"How's Aiden?" she asked.

Ashley smiled. "He's really nice,"

"That's good," Spencer nodded. "He's cute, too,"

Ashley's lips curled up as she lowered her head. "Yeah, I guess,"

Spencer smiled as she saw the blush creep on Ashley's cheeks. "Aw," she cooed. "You like him,"

Ashley's head snapped up, her brows creased. "No," she denied quickly. "Not even close,"

"I doubt that,"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm serious," she told the girl. "He's not my type,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rolled her eyes at the camera. **__"This is the part I hate about meeting new people," __**she said. **__"There's always that one thing I need to explain," __**she sighed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "How is he not your type?" she smiled slightly. "Isn't he every girl's type?"

"Is he yours?" Ashley smirked.

Spencer blushed. She shook her head. "No," she replied honestly. "He's not,"

"Well there you go," the brunette smiled. "He's not _everyone's _type."

Spencer nodded with a blush. "Point taken," she mumbled. She looked up at the girl. "What is your type then?"

Ashley shrugged. "Not boy," she said as she threw her head back against the headboard.

Spencer was at full attention now. "What?"

Ashley sighed, her eyes focusing back on Spencer. "I'm gay,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"There," __**she muttered. **__"I said it,"__** she rolled her eyes. **__"Let's see how well that goes over."_

_

* * *

_

Spencer could practically feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She shook her head; Ashley might not have appreciated that look. "You're gay," she repeated.

Ashley nodded. "Seems that way,"

"I would have never guessed,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I've seen plenty of lesbians, but none of them even came close to looking like Ashley does," __**she said. **__"Her being gay is a shock to me, seriously," __**she admitted. **__"I kind of don't want to believe her, you know? Like maybe she's joking?" __**she shook her head. **__"What am I saying? Of course she's not joking. Who would joke about something like that?"_

_

* * *

_

"You're not the only one who's said that," Ashley smiled. "Apparently it's because I'm a little too feminine."

Spencer nodded her head. "Well, yeah," she agreed. "The lesbians that I've seen are mostly the manly ones,"

"Butch," Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, those,"

Ashley laughed. "Well, either way I find it as a compliment."

"You should," Spencer nodded. "It is,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I admit, a part of me was nervous about how people in the house would react to me being gay," __**she admitted. **__"I mean, the whole coming out thing? Terrifying. It was horrifying in high school, why would I want to go through it again?" __**she shrugged. **__"If no one asks, I'm not telling," __**she said. **__"It shouldn't be that big a deal,"_

_

* * *

_

Ashley nodded. "Yeah," she looked around the room, her eyes momentarily abandoning the blonde. "So what's everyone up to?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "They're talking downstairs, I think,"

Ashley nodded.

"I think they want to go to a club tonight," she said, her eyes on Ashley. "And by _'they' _I mean Madison,"

Ashley laughed.

* * *

**I**t was nearly ten when the housemates left the house; all excited for what that night had in store for them. They took a cab because they were smart and knew they'd be drinking all night so who'd be their Designated Driver?

They were lucky, though. When Madison called the company and asked for a cab, she neglected to specify what type of cab they'd need. It turned out that the only cabs left were the vans. She was glad for that, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it and they'd probably never leave the house.

Spencer sat in the back seat with Ashley, content in just watching the scenery pass by. It was a beautiful night out and she briefly considered walking back home from the club if she weren't to drink much. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She didn't even know how to get to the house from the club they were going to.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I'm loving my first night here. It's so beautiful in L.A, I can't get over it,"__** she smiled.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She looked over at Ashley and found the girl quiet, her left hand holding up her head. She smiled; Ashley looked so peaceful. She nudged the girl lightly on the ribs. Ashley looked over, her brows furrowed in question. "Hey," Spencer smiled.

"Hi,"

"What are you thinking about?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nothing, really," she smiled. "You?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"You," Spencer shrugged.

"Me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know this is random," she laughed, somewhat embarrassed. "But, I was just wondering why you didn't tell me you were gay when we first met,"

"That would've made things awkward,"

"No,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I can't tell you how many times I've made the same situation awkward many times before." __**She shook her head. **__"I'm bad when it comes to serious conversations,"_

_

* * *

_

Ashley nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, trust me," she said. "It would've. Plus, you didn't ask,"

Spencer frowned. "Asking someone if they're gay isn't something I usually ask a person when I first meet them,"

"I figured as much," Ashley laughed. "Not many do,"

"It doesn't bother me," Spencer said honestly. "Really, it doesn't,"

"I know,"

The girls were quiet for a moment, each just watching the other. It wasn't awkward for them, which was weird because if they were staring at another person they'd probably avoid eye contact after five seconds. Especially Ashley; she wasn't so big on the eye contact.

"Hey, Ash,"

Ashley snapped her head to the seat in front of her and smiled at Aiden, silently telling him to go on and ask what he was going to ask.

"You owe me a dance, right?" he smiled boyishly.

She smiled brightly. "Of course,"

"Good," he nodded. "I want to show you off."

She laughed.

Aiden turned back in his seat and Ashley focused her attention back on Spencer. She found the girl quiet and a little more distant than she had been only moments before. She frowned. "Spencer, what's wrong," she asked.

The blonde shook her head.

"Okay," Ashley sighed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing,"

"Seriously," Ashley prodded.

Spencer shook her head again and looked at Ashley. "Really," she said.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"There's obviously _something _wrong," __**she rolled her eyes. **__"I don't get it,"

* * *

_

**T**wenty minutes later and the group made it to the club without as much as one fight. They considered it an accomplishment that personalities hadn't clashed yet. It felt rushed, but some of the housemates felt the whole group integrating as a family already.

Supposedly the club the housemates were at was considered one of the best clubs in the city. From the outside it looked like it too. People were standing outside waiting to get it; the line practically wrapped around the corner.

The housemates didn't have to worry about that, though. They were on the VIP and would be for the next five months at any club they frequented.

Once the group entered the club, most of them went their own separate ways. Well, the boys did at least. The girls stood by together—well no; that was a lie. Not all the girls were together. Ashley was at the other end of the bar and Spencer sat at a table by her lonesome.

"There's something going on there," Carmen declared over the music, her hand gesturing between the sullen brunette and brooding blonde.

Madison followed Carmen's hand and frowned. "Like what?" she asked. "Maybe they're just trying to pick guys up,"

Carmen shook her head. "No," she said. "I highly doubt that,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I'm probably gonna get in trouble for saying this out loud, so I'm saying it here for the record." __**She cleared her throat. **__"Ashley's gay. I can tell. I don't know if she wants anyone else to know or whatever, but I'll let her do the honors. I don't want to be on her bad side or anything."_

_

* * *

_

Her brows furrowed in concentration, Carmen continued examining the two girls on almost opposite sides of each other. If she didn't know any better she'd say either one of them was jealous or at least something remotely close to that. She shook her head. Right now there were no facts, just opinions of the girls; those of which she'd keep to herself.

* * *

**A**shley had been to many clubs back at home but tonight might just have been the worst time she'd ever had at one. Her mind, for some odd reason, was planted on Spencer and why the girl seemed to ignore her ever since they left the cab.

She thought she had Spencer all figured out at the beginning of the day; or at least somewhat figured out. She never thought the blonde would get mad over something so small—the fact that Ashley couldn't even realize what it was made it that much worse—and unimportant.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I don't even know why I'm waiting around for her," __**she said. **__"She doesn't seem to be wanting to make a move to fix whatever went wrong so why should I?" __**she shook her head. **__"Who am I kidding," __**she sighed. **__"She's the last person I want to have a problem with."_

_

* * *

_

She'd probably been standing for maybe a half an hour and every minute she'd contemplated just walking over to the blonde and having her explain what the hell was wrong. She wondered if Spencer even knew. She shook her head. Whatever. She'd make her way over there anyway.

She walked over to the blonde and blocked the girl's view of the rest of the club. She cleared her throat. "Spence, can we talk?"

Spencer's eyes casted downward. She focused her attention on the condensation forming on her glass.

Ashley sighed. "Please?"

"Ash!"

The brunette rolled her eyes once she felt Aiden's hands grab her hips. The boy was pretty tipsy by the looks of it. She didn't pay much attention to him, though. She left the boy where he was with his hands still on her hips. She looked down at Spencer. "Hey," she prodded.

"Let's dance," Aiden grinned, pulling her hips lightly.

Ashley slapped his hands once, hoping he'd get the message and let go of her. "Not now," she muttered. She turned over to the boy. "Can you just give me a couple of minutes?"

Aiden frowned. "Aw, c'mon," he whined. He pulled on her arm. "You promised."

Ashley rolled her eyes. This was one of the reasons she didn't deal with guys. "Stop," she told him gently at first. He wasn't listening, though. "Seriously Aiden, stop," she used some force to retract his grip.

"Fine," Aiden backed away. "But you owe me one sometime tonight,"

"Whatever," she waved him off, her attention going back to Spencer. She lowered herself onto the seat across from the blonde. "Can we talk?"

Spencer sighed, her fingers wiping the multiple droplets on her glass. "About what?"

"Why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" she asked. "What did I do?"

Spencer shook her head with another sigh. "You didn't do anything, Ashley,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley shook her head at the camera as she looked straight into it.**__ "Could've fooled me," __**She sighed, rubbing her temples as she relieved her stress.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why can't you even look at me, then?" the brunette asked, her eyes searching Spencer's but finding nothing.

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "It's just," she sighed in frustration. She honestly didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Ashley leaned in closer at the anticipation. "Just what," she asked lightly, her eyes boring into Spencer's.

Spencer swallowed thickly with a shake of her head. "You confuse me," she confessed.

Ashley frowned. "How?"

"You told me you were gay, then in the car it was like you were leading Aiden on or something,"

"What," Ashley muttered. "I don't," she shook her head. "I don't understand,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"God, this is so stupid,"_

_

* * *

_

Spencer shook her head. "I'm not making sense," she sighed. "Never mind,"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "Not never mind. I am gay," she confirmed strongly. "That whole thing with Aiden shouldn't have steered you wrong,"

"I know," Spencer agreed. "I don't know why it did," she admitted.

Ashley smiled slightly. "It's okay to be a little jealous," she winked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You wish," she laughed. "It was just a little confusion, that's all,"

"It's okay," Ashley assured the girl. "Do me a favor, though?" Spencer nodded and waited silently. "Next time something like this happens, confront me about it, okay?"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, okay,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"Well that didn't go how I'd thought it would," __**she said. **__"And I'm glad it didn't. I thought she'd ignore me and I'd have to pry myself in," __**she laughed. **__"That would've sucked."_

_

* * *

__**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I overreacted, I know," __**she rolled her eyes. **__"I can't really explain what my train of thought was throughout this whole mess caused by my stupidity." __**She shook her head. **__"God, I'm such an idiot."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley looked around the dance floor, her eyes landing on multiple things; some disturbing, some actually kind of interesting. She laughed when she saw Aiden practically sexing up a random girl. She turned to Spencer. "You think Aiden still wants his dance?" she teased.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Ashley smiled. "You wanna dance?" she nodded towards the dance floor.

"I suck," Spencer said. "I wouldn't want to be seen with me,"

Ashley laughed. "C'mon," she stood up, her hand extending to the blonde. "I promise not to make fun of you,"

"I doubt that," the blonde laughed, but eventually let the brunette lead her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Filler Chapter, guys. Nothing really happens here. I'll post a longer one tomorrow. Sorry for the wait.**

"Hold on," Aiden stalled the movement of his 'friend'. "I have to wake up my roommate first. Just," he paused, sharing a chaste kiss with the brunette before grabbing her hand and gently pushing her off to the side. "Stay here for a second, okay?" he asked.

Once he got a nod in response, Aiden tip toed quietly into his room, trying his best not to wake the sleeping brunette. He wanted to wake the girl up as calmly as possible. It was a little too late for yelling.

He found the girl curled in her blankets sound asleep. She looked cute. In a way he was going to regret waking her, but he had to do what he had to do. He took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Ash," he whispered softly, gently shaking the girl.

No response.

He tried again with a sigh. "Ash, wake up."

He watched as Ashley slowly picked her head up from the pillow, searching the opposite side of the room for her intruder. He couldn't help but laugh at the girl in her sleepy haze.

Hearing the boy's chuckle, Ashley turned around and came face to face with Aiden. She groaned, rolling her eyes before plopping her head back down on her fluffy pillow. He tried not to, but Aiden laughed again.

Calming down, he sighed. "Okay. Unless you want to watch me have sex..." He trailed off, watching Ashley's head quickly shoot up from her pillow.

"You're joking, right?" Ashley groggily asked. Supporting herself up on her elbows, she stared at the boy next to her. Did he really expect her to just leave the room in the middle of the night? It felt as if she'd just fallen asleep, what the hell was his problem.

"Uh, see, I wish I was. But I haven't been laid in abou—"

"Finish that sentence, Aiden. I dare you." Ashley cut the boy off with a growl. She was not, in any way, in the mood for this.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera with tired eyes. **__"I hate people," __**she rubbed her eyes. **__"Now I know why I stayed home for college." __**She shook her head. **__"Dealing with roommates is one pain in the ass."_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry," Aiden paused, thinking of what to say next. "But I haven't gotten laid in God knows how long, and well, when the opportunity comes a knocking, I mean, who am I to turn it down?" he asked the question as he turned to face his side of the room, a smirk forming on his face. He turned back to Ashley to find her, once again, buried in her pillow, only this time screaming into it. Luckily for him, Ashley made her way out of the bed and out of the room without a word, tugging her blanket as well as her pillow along the way.

"She better fucking be worth it." She whispered to herself. She didn't care how annoyed she sounded at that moment; all she knew was that she was tired. She stood outside her room, turning to the girl waiting outside. She sent her a glare to let her know she wasn't happy about this. "Slut," She mumbled, making her way down the stairs, across the hall and onto the couch.

All Aiden's 'friend' could do was let out a nervous giggle as she watched Ashley set up her sleeping area.

Once he was done making the inside of the room presentable, Aiden made his way to the doorway, already beckoning the girl over. "Okay, let's go." He said, grabbing the girl's arm, leading her into the room and eventually into his bed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Pursing his lips in thought, Aiden looked to the camera.**__ "Okay, it's not like I don't feel bad for kicking Ashley out but…I mean, have you seen this girl?__**" He shrugged, unable to keep a smile from making its way onto his face. **__"I'm a guy. How could I not take advantage of this?"_

_

* * *

_

**W**ithout getting much sleep the previous night, Ashley was the first to wake up. Or at least get up. She sleepily made her way to the kitchen, her feet leading her to the cabinets in search for food. She didn't know what she wanted for breakfast. All she knew was that she was hungry. After the night she had, she definitely wanted to start that day off right.

Finding some pancake mix, Ashley quickly opened it and started to make herself, and whoever decided to join her that morning, some breakfast. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Ashley reopened them to find Spencer already sitting across from her, watching her intently. It was weird to her how fast Spencer had just appeared. She didn't think any more of it, though. Instead she smiled.

* * *

_**Confessional...Spencer**_

"_I never thought I'd say another girl was cute," __**Spencer said to the camera. **__"Pretty, yes, but cute? Never." __**She shook her head. **__"But I have to admit, Ashley does look cute when she's tired."_

_

* * *

_

"Morning," the blonde said. She couldn't help grinning at the sight of Ashley.

"Hey," Ashley greeted. She honestly was so tired she hardly wanted to speak, but with Spencer-she didn't really know, it was just different. She could talk to Spencer. She didn't _mind_ talking to Spencer.

"Late night?" Spencer asked.

Ashley sighed, her eyes focusing only on the pancakes in front of her. "Uh, you could say so." She said nothing more, not wanting to bore Spencer with _that _explanation. But when the blonde asked, Ashley supplied. "Let me just put it this way; Drunk Aiden, plus drunk whore, plus big bed equals—"

"Yeah. You know what? I got it. Thanks." Spencer interrupted with a smile. Her face scrunched at the thought of Aiden and sex.

Ashley laughed as she flipped her pancakes. "No problem."

Taking her eyes off the brunette, Spencer surveyed her new home. She'd seen it all the previous day, but she still couldn't believe that this house was hers for the next several months. Her eyes caught several paintings to which she believed fit the house perfectly. Lowering her gaze, Spencer eyed the couch covered with a blanket and a pillow hanging slightly over the edge of the cushions.

Her eyes moved back to Ashley. "So what, you slept on the couch?" She asked, shifting her position on the stool. She never found them comfortable.

Ashley looked up at Spencer, then over to the couch. Her lips twitched at the corners; the start of a small smile. "Attempted to sleep on the couch would be more like it."

Spencer frowned. "You didn't sleep?" when Ashley shook her head, Spencer shrugged, her fingers lowering to play with the string on her pajama pants. "You should have come into my room."

"Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen." She smiled, but once seeing an almost hurt expression on Spencer's face, she assured the girl it was only because she could hardly make it to the couch.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

**Ashley shook her head. **_**"**__I swear that girl better have been worth it." __**She rolled her eyes. **__"Probably the worst night of sleep in my life,"_

_

* * *

_

Spencer smiled. "Gotcha," her eyes scanned over the counter focusing on nothing in particular, but she wanted to switch the subject. She picked up the salt shaker, and toyed with it. "So," she smiled up at the brunette. "What are you making?"

She was so caught up in keeping conversation with Ashley that she didn't realize how stupid her question was. She could easily look over the counter and see what the brunette was cooking. In fact, she already had. She blushed at the smile Ashley sent her way.

"Pancakes,"

Spencer nodded her head, the blush only growing on her cheeks.

Ashley tried to keep her smile small, but it was getting hard. Eventually she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two plates. She picked up the spatula and lifted up a pancake. "They're almost done. You want some?"

Spencer shook her head. "No. No thank you. Those are for you."

"No. Don't worry about it. I made extras. Plus, they're probably the best you've ever had." Ashley grinned cheekily.

Spencer smirked. "Oh, I doubt that."

Her pancakes finally finished, Ashley loaded the plate next to her before dropping her spatula. She stared Spencer down, her eyes penetrating the blonde's. "Oh, yeah? What to bet?"

Spencer licked her lips before sucking them in, trying her best to hide a huge smile. "Fine," she relented. "But if I don't like it, you get to buy me dinner." She didn't know where that came from, but she let it hang out there.

Ashley thought it over for a couple seconds. She liked the sound of that. But what about her? "And if you do like them?" She hoped for something better on her part.

Spencer shrugged. "Then I buy you dinner."

Ashley mulled it over. "Alright. Fair enough." She reached over to her left and grabbed an empty plate, scooping up a pancake with the spatula. She settled the plate in front of Spencer, not forgetting the syrup on the other side of the counter. You couldn't have pancakes without something on top. "Eat up."

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer bit the corner of her lip as she stared at the camera.**__ "They kind of do look good." __**She shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. **__"She's just lucky I like pancakes."_

_

* * *

_

"So pushy," Spencer commented, a playful edge in her voice.

Ashley watched the blonde with a smirk. At Spencer's first bite, she seemed to enjoy it. At least in Ashley's eyes. When Spencer looked up and found Ashley watching her with a grin, her expression drastically changed. She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Yeah, I think someone owes me a dinner." Spencer commented, pushing her plate forward. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of her smile.

Ashley chuckled as she watched Spencer slide down from her stool and walk away. She crossed her arms and leaned against the fridge. She was about ready to grab Spencer's plate and finish her food, but it was taken away quickly. She looked up to find Spencer blushing.

"I'm just gonna grab these," Spencer backed her way through the foyer. "You know, for Madison."

Ashley smiled widely at the retreating blonde. That girl was certainly a trip.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer shrugged at the camera. "**__Okay, so I lied…sue me."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley nodded her head. "Right. Madison."

Once Spencer reached the stairs, she turned around and met Ashley's eyes. "Oh, and I like Italian food."

* * *

**C**armen rolled over in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Surprisingly she didn't feel that bad this morning. Then again, she didn't really drink much the night before. The previous night was just a test. She wanted to test the waters with what beverages to stick to while she was here. She looked over at the other side of the room and saw Chelsea looking through a photo album. She felt like being nosey, that morning. Not like that was such a new thing to her. She sat up against her headboard and peeked over just a bit, but enough for Chelsea to hear some movement. Carmen met the girl's eyes.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, nodding at the picture Chelsea was looking at.

Chelsea smiled, replaying the memory in the photo. It was taken at the beach. "Yeah, Clay,"

"What's he like?"

Chelsea sighed, and Carmen could tell it wasn't a bored sigh. It was a sigh of longing and adoration for the man in the photo. "He's great, you know? Funny. Nice. Charming." Carmen could practically see the girl's eyes glazing over. "Everything I want in a boyfriend."

Carmen grinned. "You're _so_ in love it's disgusting."

Chelsea didn't need to glare at the girl. She knew it was a compliment by the way Carmen was smiling. "Well," Chelsea heaved a breath, "I should be. Considering we have a child together."

After hearing nothing from the other side of the room, Chelsea stole a glance at Carmen. She found the girl with her mouth open, clearly not caring how un-attractive it looked.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen stared at the camera. "**__Bull…Shit…"_

_

* * *

_

Carmen shook herself out of her daze. "Whoa. Hold the phone," she paused, climbing out of the covers and marching over to Chelsea's bed, taking a seat across from the other woman. "You," she pointed, "have a child?"

Chelsea nodded her head. "Yep. He's almost four." She flipped through her photo album until she got to a picture of her little boy.

Carmen stared in shock, grabbing the photo album out of Chelsea's hand. "No shit," she mumbled. "What, so that means," she paused, counting her fingers to herself. "Whoa. You had him when you were eighteen?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But please don't tell anybody. I want to be the one to tell them." She explained. "I mean, I want them to hear it from me."

Carmen understood. "Yeah, no. Of course. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't say anything." She assured the girl.

* * *

**W**hat a night. Even though it was pretty much all a blur to him, Aiden did remember the sex. It wasn't the best he'd had, but it wasn't bad. Actually, he had to admit it was pretty good. He smiled to himself in bliss. He lied down for a couple more minutes before looking over to the bedside table at the clock. He groaned. He needed to get up. He looked down, feeling an arm wrapped around his midsection. His eyes shifted to the sleeping body next to him. He sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden squinted at the camera. "**__What the hell?" __**He shook his head.**__ "I'm pretty sure I walked her out last night,"_

_

* * *

_

"Hey," he rubbed his right eye tiredly before softly shoving the girl. "Wake up." No answer. He tried again, but this time all he got was a groan.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Shaking his head, Aiden looked down. **__"Seriously. I don't get it. I remember walking her out. I usually do all I can to avoid the morning after."_

_

* * *

_

He got up from the bed and pulled his boxers on shortly after. Sleepily walking around the bed, Aiden tapped the girl repeatedly on her naked thigh. "Hey. Come on. Wake up." He kept talking, hoping the girl would hear him. "You need to leave now." He lifted the covers off the girl, revealing her naked body. He watched as the girl blindly reached for the warmth of the covers before she gave up and chose a different position. One she was more comfortable in, he assumed.

"Hey, can I—"

Aiden's head snapped to the doorway once he heard a voice. He was met with Ashley. He watched as the girl covered her eyes and with a quick apology and turned on her heel, ready to leave. He practically sprinted across the room to grab a hold of Ashley's elbow, yanking the brunette back in.

"Ash, she won't wake up." He groaned.

"Did you kill her?"

"What?" Aiden asked, confused. Then he smiled at Ashley's assumption. "Oh, no. If we went another round, maybe, though."

"Gross." Ashley frowned, backing away. "I don't want to hear about that."

Aiden grabbed for her again. "I'm joking. I'm sorry." He glanced back at the girl occupying his bed. "Seriously, though. She won't wake up."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley grinned at the camera. "**__Priceless…"_

_

* * *

_

Aiden shrugged, keeping his eyes on his one night stand. "I don't know. Can you like," he sighed, turning back to Ashley. "Wake her up, maybe?"

Ashley mulled it over. She found Aiden's situation somewhat hilarious. She wanted to be a part of it too. She grinned widely as she made her way towards the girl. "Hey, whore," she started, poking the girl's cheek not so softly. When the girl didn't even stir, Ashley moved in closer. "Wake up!"

The girl jumped out of bed, startled. She rubbed her face, hardly seeming to care about her lack of clothing. Ashley watched the girl for a second before glancing up at Aiden. With a grateful smile from Aiden, Ashley walked out of the room, her job done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry about the length of this chapter. I completely miscounted, haha. The next chapter is just as short sorry to say. The long chapters are Chapter Seven and on. Stay tuned! :) I'll try and give you all an update for tomorrow if I don't have so much stuff to draw, haha. Thank you to all those who've stuck through this! I really appreciate it! And to all the new readers, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

"_So, it's Wednesday," __**Glen announced, his eyes on the camera. **__"Probably the most boring day of the week." __**He shook his head. **__"Of course the rain outside doesn't really help either."_

_

* * *

_

**"W**hat are we doing today?" Aiden asked as he made his way into the kitchen. No matter what time he woke up, he always felt tired. He rubbed his eyes, hopefully ridding them of sleep.

Madison raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Have you looked outside?" she asked, fishing a couple dishes out of the cabinet. She needed her breakfast otherwise she'd be worse of a bitch than usual. "I'm not about to walk in that rain. I do have hair, you know. I don't want to screw it up after working hard to get it where it is."

Carmen smirked from the other side of the counter. Throughout the week they'd been at the house, the roommates' time had consisted of staying home during the day, and partying till the wee hours of the morning. "Madison, you know there are cabs, right?" she asked. Most of her time during the day, though, consisted of her making fun of the Latina. All in good humor, of course.

Madison glared at the girl. "Yes, Carmen," she replied sarcastically. "But, how will you get in the cab?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

"_See, tell me if I'm wrong, but," __**Carmen smirked at the camera. **__"I thought you put one leg in first, lower your body, and then sit down?" __**she pursed her lips.**__ "No? Hmm, I guess I have to research that further then."_

_

* * *

_

Carmen tapped on the counter. "I don't know, Madison. Please, though," she smirked. "Do tell."

Madison sighed, dropping her arms onto the counter. She propped herself on both elbows and leaned in as far as she could over the counter. "Well, before anything, you have to get out of the house," she tapped her pinky, making her first point. "Which is, of course, _in_ the rain."

"That's not even far, though." Carmen shook her head. She wondered if Madison could get even more ridiculous. "It's, like, only a couple of steps outside."

"Carmen," Madison glared. "It's still rain."

Glen watched the girls, wondering when to put his two cents in. "What's the big deal, Madison?" he shrugged. "It's just hair."

Madison wondered how many relationships Glen had been in, and how long they lasted. He seemed to know nothing about women. How sad was he? She sighed. "If you were a girl, Glen, you'd understand." She said, louder than really needed.

Madison really didn't understand why people enjoyed toying with her. It wasn't the first time, either. In high school her buttons always seemed to be pushed. _All_ the time. She figured they just wanted to see how hot she looked.

"What the hell are we yelling about?" Ashley tiredly made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Her housemates weren't really making _that _much noise, but it was enough to stir her. Once she heard Madison's voice, she knew how pointless the conversation outside her room must have been. All conversations with Madison seemed that way. There was never a valid reason for them to begin in the first place.

Carmen grinned as she hopped off her stool and bounded over to Ashley. Her eyes sparkled with humor as she found Madison's gaze. "This is perfect," she uttered. "Let's just ask Ashley."

Madison rolled her eyes, pushing herself away from the counter. "Whatever,"

"Ask me what?" Ashley mumbled, her eyes scanning the occupants in the kitchen. It was a pretty full house. It seemed Chelsea was the only one missing breakfast.

Carmen wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulder, pulling the girl into her chest. "How do you feel about rain?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rubbed her left eye. **__"I knew this conversation would be pointless, but rain? Really?" __**she shook her head.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ashley ran a hand through her hair, subtly shrugging Carmen's arm off her shoulders. "You're joking, right?" she muttered. "This stupid conversation is what woke me up?"

"Perhaps," Carmen shrugged. "Answer the question, though."

Ashley sighed quietly and made her way to the counter, taking a seat next to a very, eerily quiet, Spencer. "What does it matter?" she asked, sending Spencer a small smile.

"Ash, seriously," she turned to find Aiden shaking his head. "Just answer this question. Get it over with."

She scratched the corner of her eyebrow, her eyes focusing back on Carmen. "Okay," she breathed in, "I like it?"

"Yes!" Carmen cried.

"What?" Madison practically gasped. No one was ever on her side it seemed. She'd had this problem all her life. Not even Spencer backed her up. "No! Bullshit. That was more of a question than an answer."

The housemates didn't even try holding back their laughter. Madison lost. _Again_. There really wasn't anything she could do about it. Aiden figured the Latina should just stop trying. Maybe she'd be more tolerable if she didn't talk half the time. That would really work for him.

"So," Aiden sighed loudly. "Conversation is over, right? I personally don't care if you like the rain or not, Madison, but we're going to a club tonight," he smiled, gesturing to the group in the kitchen. "Now, if you don't want to go, that's cool too. You can stay here. No worries. We'll stop by the liquor store and buy you a pint of _Absolut_ if you want to get drunk."

Madison scrunched her face. She opened her mouth clearly ready to start another fight, but Spencer interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Sorry. We might not make it," Spencer shrugged.

Madison's head snapped to the blonde. She didn't know if she could look any more confused. "_We?"_ she asked.

Spencer looked up with a small smile. "Yeah." She replied. "Me and Ashley,"

At the sound of her name, Ashley's head snapped to Spencer. Her eyes furrowed in question. "Me?"

Spencer nodded with a smile.

"I don't get it," Glen mumbled. He felt like he was missing something. Luckily it seemed like he wasn't the only one, though.

Spencer glanced at Glen, then at the rest of the housemates. "Ashley's taking me to dinner." She explained.

"I am?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley pursed her lips, her brows furrowed in question. **__"Where was I during this?"_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "I didn't like your pancakes, remember?"

It took Ashley a second, but she remembered what the blonde was talking about. That bet had been made about a week ago, she almost forgot about it, honestly. "Right," she nodded. "I thought you were joking, though."

Spencer shook her head with a smile. "Um, no. Far from it, actually." She replied. "It's a free dinner, how could I really pass that up?"

Glen looked between the girls. They seemed to think they were the only ones in the kitchen. He shook his head. "You two do know you're not the only ones here, right?" he asked. "Where's my invitation?"

The girls ignored him, each unable to wipe their smiles off.

* * *

**M**adison made her way to the bathroom, wondering what her roommate was doing. She'd been watching Spencer for the last hour. The girl couldn't seem to pick an outfit and stay with one. She had to admit, it was cute. A little weird how excited Spencer was, but it was cute.

Spencer almost made it seem like she'd never been out to eat before.

"You ready for your date?" Madison smiled, catching Spencer's eye in the mirror.

Spencer rolled her eyes, careful not to poke her eye as she applied her eyeliner. "It's not a date, Madison."

"Right," Madison smirked. She walked further into the bathroom, situating herself next to Spencer. She leaned her weight against the counter, watching the blonde with a gleam in her eye. "You're telling me you changed about 50 times, just to hang out and have a casual dinner?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer furrowed her brow at the camera. **__"Um, yes?"_

_

* * *

_

"Madison, get off her back."

Madison turned to see Carmen entering the bathroom. It seemed like the only thing the girl wanted to do was push her buttons. She swore that's what it was. She hated the fact that she got annoyed for every little thing; otherwise it'd be so much easier to ignore people.

She glared at Carmen. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "Why all of a sudden you have to argue everything I say?"

"I'm not," Carmen replied. "You're just being really…_annoying_ all of a sudden." She winced once the words left her mouth. She wanted to apologize, tell Madison she didn't mean it literally—even though the girl was getting slightly on her nerves—but the words wouldn't leave her mouth.

Madison clenched her jaw. "You know what? Screw you, Carmen."

Both girls were too busy with their war of words to notice Spencer had left the bathroom only moments before.

* * *

**A**shley lay on her bed, tired from the day she'd had. She didn't really understand why she was suddenly wiped, though. She didn't do much the whole day. As a matter of fact, she was home the whole day doing nothing.

Her sleepiness could've been a result of boredom, also. She usually got the 'itis when she was bored at home, doing nothing.

"Hey," she heard a voice call from the doorway of her room. She looked up and smiled at the sight in front of her. Spencer stood there, wringing the hem of her shirt in her hands.

"Hey,"

Spencer scratched the back of her ear as she made her way into Ashley's room. "You almost ready?" she asked as she sat herself down on the brunette's bed.

Ashley raised herself from the bed, and leaned against the headboard for a minute. "Yeah," she replied. "Sorry. I just got a little tired all of a sudden," She shrugged.

"Oh," Spencer nodded.

Ashley smiled. "I'm ready, though." She got off the bed and turned the bedside lamp on for more light.

"Okay," Spencer smiled. She couldn't explain what she was feeling at the moment, but all she knew is she wanted to get out of the house—and with Ashley. "So," she inhaled, "where are we going?"

Ashley subtly eyed the girl over. She had to admit, Spencer knew how to make a simple outfit look great on her. All she wore was a black halter top, with skinny jeans. Nothing to it, but it seemed to fit the blonde perfectly. She shook her head, embarrassed. She hoped Spencer didn't notice. "I don't know," she replied once she regained her composure. "I thought we'd wing it."

"Wing it?"

"Yeah," Ashley shrugged. "I mean, I've never been a planner, so," she trailed off as she eyed the ground for her shoes. She found them quickly, putting them on before continuing. "Why start now, you know?" She stood in front of the blonde and extended both of her hands, waiting for Spencer's grasp. When she got it, she pulled the girl to her feet, only a few inches of space between the two. She swallowed thickly.

"Right," Spencer mumbled.

* * *

**I**t was getting about that time where the housemates should have been already heading out to the club, but that day was going slow for the boys; especially for Aiden. He just wanted to get out already. He didn't feel like waiting for the girls.

He walked through the foyer and spotted Glen in the living room. He joined the blond, plopping himself down on the couch opposite of the boy. "Okay," he sighed. "Seriously, dude. What are we doing?"

Glen's eyes stayed closed as he remained in his comfortable position. It was quiet before. He liked that. He was in peace. Now he'd have to talk. "I honestly don't care." He replied. "We're probably going to end up doing the same thing we do every night. Drink at the same bar, meet the same girls. All that fun stuff."

Aiden groaned. He didn't want to do all the same stuff. But if it meant going out, then he'd take it. He figured he probably wouldn't even see the same girls. "Yeah, well, what time should we get out of here?"

Glen could sense the impatience in Aiden's voice and didn't want to push it with the guy. He'd be reasonable. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the far wall. "Now seems about good." He lifted himself up, yawning once. "Let me just get dressed."

* * *

**C**helsea was all smiles as she entered the phone room, post it note in hand. She'd had an okay day, just sitting around most of it, doing nothing really important. That wasn't really her style, though. She liked doing things. She liked being active.

She sat herself down on the comfy phone room chair and picked up the phone, dialing the number on the post it note. Never for the life of her could she remember anyone's number by heart. It was a huge problem how technology stored everything. You didn't need to use your brain anymore.

Hearing an all too familiar voice after a couple of rings, Chelsea smiled into the receiver. She wondered if the person on the other line could sense how big her smile was at the moment. "Hey, baby,"

She hadn't talked to her boyfriend since the first day. She'd called him to let him know she made it on time, and was perfectly safe. She didn't have much time to chat that moment in time, and he could sense it, so he just told her to call him the next time she was free and was completely settled.

"_Hey," _Clay said. _"It's been a while. How's LA? Tell me everything." _Now she was sure he could have heard the smile in her voice before, because she definitely heard his.

"I know," she sighed as she settled further into the couch. "I'm sorry. It's just everybody has been calling their families. I just thought it was better to wait to have the phone to myself as long as I could." She explained.

"_You don't have to explain to me, Chels. I'm just glad you called."_

"Of course I called," she almost scoffed. Was he serious? It sucked not talking to him for a week. "But, anyway, LA is good, you know? I'm enjoying it." She smiled as she played with the cord of the phone.

"_That's really great, Chels." _He said. _"How are your housemates?"_

"Oh, god," she laughed. "Where do I start?" she asked rhetorically. She took some time to find a way to explain to Clay all about her housemates. "First of all, there's Madison—she's your typical cheerleader. Then there's Aiden—your typical jock. You always have to have one of those, right?" she smiled. "There's Carmen and Ashley—who both happen to be gay—"

"_Two lesbians?"_

"Yes, Clay. Two," she rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "But they're really pretty; and funny. Now, there's Glen—I don't even know what to say about him, he doesn't really talk that much. All I know is when he's drunk, he's the happiest, and loudest." She explained.

"_Oh, God."_

"I know, right?" she smiled. "Well, anyway, last but not least there's Spencer." Chelsea pulled her legs up and sat Indian style on the couch. "She's probably the nicest person you could possibly meet. I'm not even lying. She's beautiful, too, Clay," she informed her boyfriend. "But anyway, enough about the stuff going on here. What about you?" she asked. "How's my baby boy?"

"_We're good. Everything's good." _He replied. _"We miss you, though. Sean has been going crazy asking about you."_

_

* * *

__**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked into the camera, her fingers fiddling with something in her hands. **__"Sean is my 3 year old son, who I left back at home."

* * *

_

"Aw, really?" she practically squealed. "Tell him I love him."

"_I always do."_

"I know," Chelsea smiled. She could already feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Chels."_

She enjoyed just hearing the sound of his steady breaths. They didn't need to talk. She could listen to him all day, but she really wanted to ask him a question she'd been excited about from day one. "Have you picked a good time for your visit?"

"_Whenever you're free," _

Chelsea spent another hour or so talking to the love of her life, not wanting to hang up yet, but knowing he had stuff to get to over where he was at. Regardless, she was happy she was able to call him without someone barging in and demanding the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Extreme filler-ish chapter here, guys. Hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)**

**

* * *

**

**"C**ome on!" Aiden complained. "Seriously guys, if we don't leave now then we'll never go!" He just wanted out of the house already. He'd been cooped up all day and finally he and Glen were ready. All they were waiting for was the girls—who seemed to be taking an unusual long amount of time.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden rubbed a hand over his face, his best attempt at relieving his current stress. **__"I bet you I know why they're taking so long. It's Madison." __**He shrugged, confident. **__"She probably wants the girls to look just like her." __**He shook his head. **__"I just want to leave, though."_

_

* * *

_

"Aiden, will you get out of the doorway?" Madison asked. "I swear, if you call us one more time we'll make you wait another half hour. Understood?" she glared, pushing the boy out of the bathroom. She tensed once she felt the abs beneath his shirt. Sure the guy pissed her off to an extent, but she _was _a girl.

All she was thinking about now was seeing him in a bathing suit. Surprisingly she hadn't been in the Jacuzzi at all. That was certainly something she was looking forward to. It had to happen sometime.

Aiden sighed. "Just hurry up, okay?" he tried to pry away Madison's wandering fingers, but it was hard.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Her eyes widened at the camera. **__"My, God,"_

_

* * *

_

"Madison," Chelsea called out, patting down a couple loose strands of hair. "Where is that eyeliner you used?" she wanted to put the final touches on her makeup, then they'd be able to leave. She looked away from the mirror and focused her attention on the Latina. She had to smile at the way the girl was acting. Madison was speechless; her hands still touching Aiden's midsection. She walked over to the pair and pulled the girl away. "Girl, let him go. He's right; we'll never get out of here." Chelsea walked her back to the counter, glancing back at Aiden and winking at his grateful smile.

"Did you," Madison bit her lip. "I mean, did you…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Carmen snorted. "Yeah. We all saw you gawking." She glanced at the mirror, angling her face in every direction as she checked her makeup. Smiling, she clapped her hands. "I don't know about you two, but I'm ready." She took a look at Madison and noticed the girls' eyes were glazing over. "Chels," she said. "Fan her or something. No, you know what?" Carmen smiled, getting a new idea. "Pour some water on her. That might work."

* * *

**A**shley and Spencer made it to one of the nicest Italian restaurants in town and luckily were seated quickly. There wasn't much of a wait thankfully. Ashley skimmed the menu already, not finding much that really popped out at her. She liked to try new things, but all that was on the menu she pretty much seemed to have tried someplace else at least once.

"So," Spencer smiled, glancing up briefly from her menu to eye Ashley. "Tell me about yourself."

The corner of Ashley's mouth quirked up slightly. "I thought we already did that." She replied, eyeing her menu for the second time. She figured she'd just go with the traditional spaghetti and meatball meal. Oh, and some breadsticks. Couldn't forget those.

"No," Spencer shook her head, taking a sip of water. She placed down her menu already deciding on what to eat. "I meant tell me about your life." She replied. "How about your sister? Tell me about her."

Ashley shrugged. "Sister's are a pain in the ass. Mines no different." She smiled at Spencer. "No, I'm joking," she admitted, taking a sip of her water as well. "Kyla's great, actually."

Spencer waited, but it seemed as if Ashley wasn't elaborating much more. "That's it?"

Ashley looked up. "Yeah," she shrugged. "There's really not much more to it." She admitted. "She's been there for me when I most needed her, and honestly I couldn't be more grateful."

No matter how short her explanation was, Spencer could tell that Ashley had nothing but adoration for her sister.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked straight into the camera. **__"I've known Kyla since I was seventeen."__** She explained. **__"Before that, though, I'd never even heard her name mentioned around our house."_

_

* * *

_

"When I first met her," Ashley started, her fingers interlocking underneath the table. "It was weird, you know?" she smiled at the memory. "All of a sudden here comes my father's other daughter—my sister from another mother." She fiddled with the ring on her finger. "He thought everything would just, I don't know, click, maybe? It's weird, though, because he was actually right in what he was thinking. We did click. Really well actually." She smiled at the blonde.

"It wasn't hard though?" Spencer asked. "You don't know someone, then out of the blue they just pop up and begin living in your house?"

"Well, yeah. That part was a little weird." Ashley admitted. "But for the first week, we kind of just stuck to just saying 'hey'. You know? Short stuff like that."

"Yeah,"

Ashley shook her head. "Enough about me, though. What about you?" she nodded at Spencer. "You said you had a brother, right?" she wanted to get as much questions in before their waiter came to their table asking for their orders.

"I did," Spencer nodded. Finishing her water, she decided to start with the wine. She poured herself and Ashley a glass, but said nothing more.

Ashley smiled in thanks. "You uh," she bit her lip, trying to contain her smile as small as she could. "You want to tell me about him?"

Spencer smiled. "I guess it's only fair, right?" she asked, bringing her chair in closer to the table. "My brother left home when I was sixteen." Spencer shrugged. "He got into the wrong crowds, started doing drugs, getting into stupid fights—all kinds of crap." She sipped her wine. "Long story short, parents kicked him out, and I haven't seen him since."

"How much older than you is he?"

"Just one,"

Spencer enjoyed talking to Ashley about this, really, she did, but it was probably the hardest subject for her to talk about. She had to admit, though. Speaking with Ashley didn't feel as bad as other people she'd shared her story with. She figured it was because the brunette didn't ask hard questions.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer fidgeted in her seat as she looked into the camera. **__"When my brother Derek started doing drugs, I had no idea. I didn't see any difference in him, you know? He was the same guy I knew." __**She smiled. **__"He treated me the same and he just acted the same. It just…It sucks not knowing where your own brother is after four years of not seeing him."_

_

* * *

_

"Were you guys close?"

"Extremely," Spencer answered with a sad smile.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley stared into the camera. **__"I feel for Spencer. I do. I feel bad that she had to go through that. I don't even know much about the guy, but by the way she talks about him, and the sound in her voice, I can tell he meant a lot to her." __**She shrugged. **__"It just sucks that she's the one who had to go through that."

* * *

_

**F**inally out of the house, Aiden couldn't have been happier. After getting pushed out of the bathroom all he had to do was wait another hour—which by the way, to him, was some type of torture—then they were out the door, ready for a fun night ahead.

"Okay," he smiled. "Madison, you're next." He thought about his question for a moment, and then asked, "out of anyone in this car, who would you hook up with?" For some reason, though, to add to his long ass day, the car ride to the bar already felt like the longest he'd ever been on.

"Only in this car?" Madison asked.

Aiden nodded. "Unless you want to hook up with either Ashley or Spencer," he smirked.

Madison rolled her eyes. Boys. "Okay," she sighed. "Who would I hook up with…"

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison raised her hands. **__"Aiden. Hands down, no doubt. I don't know why or how, but there's this attraction between us," __**she shrugged. **__"Sexual or not…there's something there."_

_

* * *

_

"I'd go with you," she shrugged. "Aiden," she clarified.

"Hah!" Aiden clapped. "That's all three, bro. You, my friend," he pointed a finger at Glen. "Need to step your game up."

Glen shrugged it off, knowing inside that he could get any girl he wanted. He didn't care that neither girl in the car wanted him. The feeling was mutual anyway. "Whatever, man. I bet you I'll get more numbers than you tonight." He knew it wasn't going to be easy—Aiden obviously had the body to attract more girls—but Glen was up for a challenge. He wanted some good old fashioned competition.

* * *

**S**pencer beamed as she left the restaurant. She'd had a really, _really_ great dinner. The company made it even better.

"That was really good."

Ashley nodded, her own smile never leaving her face. "I know. I should have bought something to go so I can have it later tonight." She walked over to the edge of the sidewalk in attempt to look of a taxi. She didn't see one until a couple minutes of searching. She lifted her hand and hailed it over.

"Let's walk back," Spencer suggested, her voice low as she grabbed Ashley's hand and brought it down. "It's a beautiful night." She pulled Ashley along the sidewalk, reluctant to let the brunette go, but knowing she had to.

Ashley took in a lungful of air and smiled contentedly as her eyes slid closed for a second. "I don't get how the weather could just change like that." She remembered how rainy it was that afternoon, and wondered how the sky looked so clear. Sure it was night time already, but even in the night sky you could tell if there were clouds. "In Denver," Ashley looked over at the blonde and found Spencer looking right back at her. "If it was raining in the morning, the clouds would stay all day."

"It's incredible how different every state is, huh?" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah,"

The girls stayed in silence, just enjoying the scenery they passed by every now and then. Ashley wondered why, before hearing about auditions for the show, she'd never thought about taking a trip to LA. It was beautiful. Especially at night.

"You think everybody got out of the house?" Spencer asked, the side of her body pushing slightly against Ashley's.

"I don't know about Madison," Ashley smiled, throwing her arm over Spencer's shoulders, pulling the girl in close. "But yeah, probably. They can't stay cooped up inside the house for too long." She snuggled in closer to the blonde as Spencer tugged her arm around her side.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer smiled at the camera. **__"I don't know if I said this before, but, Ashley is probably the only person in the house that I can tolerate for a whole day." __**She shrugged. **__"I don't know what it is, you know? Maybe it's her radiant personality. I don't know."_

_

* * *

_

"I had fun," Spencer sighed. She didn't even know if they were going in the right direction. She had no idea which way the house was. In fact, she didn't even care. She liked where she was at right at that moment.

With Ashley.

"I did, too." Ashley smiled. "I'll tell you right now, if you liked my pancakes my choice of dinner wouldn't have been anything like this."

Spencer looked down at the ground, biting the corner of her lip. "I have a confession."

Ashley smirked, already seeing this coming. "About the pancakes?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "How'd you know?"

"That you liked them?"

Spencer nodded.

"It was all over your face." Ashley laughed. "I mean, you took them to your room."

"Yeah, but I told you they were for Madison."

"You're not very good at lying, either." Ashley smiled, her head resting on top of Spencer's.

"She likes pancakes, though."

If possible, Ashley's smile got even bigger. "I never said she didn't. I just knew that _you_ liked them."

Spencer lifted her head from Ashley's shoulder, causing the brunette to pull back with curiosity. "Why'd you pay, then?"

Ashley shrugged. She honestly didn't have an answer to that one. They watched each other, just reading each other's eyes without saying any words. Surprisingly, Ashley was the first one to look away, a small blush enveloping her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" she asked Spencer.

Spencer shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching. "No idea," she mumbled, pulling Ashley closer.

Some part of her wanted the roommates to be out of the house just so she could spend some time with Ashley.

_Alone. _

She could feel something in her changing, but she had no idea what it was just yet and she wasn't about to try and figure it out. She'd just let whatever happens happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Sorry if this took so long. I've been drawing most of those days. :3 Here's an update. Hope you enjoy! :) It's a long one.**

**P.S. There's a lot of cursing in this one, haha.  
**

**

* * *

**

**"W**hat if I was in a porno?"

Carmen looked at Madison. What the hell was that girl spewing about now? A porno? Was she out of her mind? Yeah, sure Carmen thought Madison was pretty, but so was she. That didn't mean she wanted to be in a porno or actually thought about being in one. "What the hell made you even ask? Do you want to be in one?"

"Oh, yeah. You know it." Madison rolled her eyes, her voice clearly showing her sarcasm. "No," she answered pointedly. "I was just asking. I mean, do you know how much money they make? Seriously. For just having sex?" she tilted her head, applying more makeup to the right side of her face. "And it's not like the men aren't hot. I mean, have you seen them?" she glanced at her housemate.

Carmen looked at the girl, confusion all written on her face. "You do remember I'm gay, right?"

Madison's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah," she smiled. "Kind of forgot about that. Not gonna lie."

* * *

**A**shley, stupidly forgetting to write her sister's phone number down before she left and not even thinking about emailing her, finally got a call from her sister Kyla. It took a while, but she was glad to hear from the girl. She was pretty much the only family Ashley had. Not that her mother wasn't nice or anything. But she certainly wasn't always there for her. Not like Kyla was at least.

"Nothing," Ashley sighed into the receiver. "Just bored,"

"_What," _Kyla snorted. _"Housemates aren't fun enough?"_

Ashley smiled. "Opposite, actually," She answered. "They all have different personalities, so that's pretty much enough to keep me entertained."

"_Uh, huh," _Kyla muttered. _"Has there been any heads ripped off yet?"_

"Nope," Ashley answered easily. "So far so good. But you know how it is. Right now everyone is just trying to figure each other out. Next week will probably be about that time." Ashley laughed. She knew it was probably the truth.

* * *

_**Confessional...Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"I'm actually kind of surprised everyone is getting along. I pegged the first night as the night to have a fight. The first fight, that is."_

_

* * *

_

"_That's really good, Ash. Not fun TV, but good for you, I guess." _Ashley laughed at her sister's comment. _"So, are there any cute guys there?"_

Ashley snorted. "To you, probably. To me?" she paused, only for dramatic effect. "I'm gonna have to say no." She toyed with the cord of the phone before peeking through the glass doors of the phone room. She spotted Chelsea and Spencer.

"_You know, you're not very good at giving out information right?"_

Ashley caught Spencer's eye through the glass doors, almost forgetting what her sister was saying. She recovered, though. Thankfully. Otherwise she'd never hear the end of it from Kyla. "Oh, yeah. I know." She replied. Most of her attention, though, was centered on a certain blonde.

* * *

**"B**ro, I'm telling you," Aiden smiled at the look Glen had given him. He'd just finished telling the blond about his previous night. Details and everything. To him it was so much fun seeing Glen deflate. As horrible as it was he wasn't about to deny it. "All night, man. _All _night."

Glen rubbed his temples. "I don't get it," he mumbled.

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

_**Glen stared down at the camera, his arm propped on the top of his seat. **__"Do I find Aiden as competition? Hell yeah,"__** he admitted. **__"I'm pretty sure you would too if you compare his, what, ten girls to my zero?"_

_

* * *

_

Aiden searched through his drawers in attempt to find a nice pair of shorts. He didn't really want to wear basketball shorts. "You gotta ignore them, bro. Chicks love it when you hardly give them a second glance. Trust me." He was confident, Glen noticed. "They'll eventually be all on you."

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden propped his elbows on his thighs as he leaned in closer to the camera. **__"Since Glen has gotten here, he's been," __**he paused, searching for a good word to describe his friend. **__"Shy, I guess you could say." __**He smiled. **__"That's all gonna change tonight, though. Tonight I'm gonna be _his_ wingman." __**He pointed a finger at the camera. **__"Ladies, watch out. You won't be able to deny us."_

_

* * *

_

Glen sighed. "You better be right, man. I need some ass," he didn't care how blunt he was, but he was seriously getting cranky. He needed _some _form of sex.

Damn.

Aiden laughed. "Bro, have you seen how many girls I've brought home?" he asked. "I gotta be doing something right."

* * *

**C**helsea picked at the hem of her shirt, studying it. She wondered why she even packed it in the first place. It most certainly wasn't one of her favorites. "You know," she thought aloud, "out of all the stuff I packed to come here, I brought the shirts I absolutely hate."

Spencer smiled from her end of the couch. "You're joking," she laughed.

Chelsea shook her head with a sigh. "Unfortunately, I'm not. I have no idea what I was thinking when I packed." She looked over at Spencer. "Honestly, who does that?"

Spencer shook her head with a small smile.

"So, you know what that means," Chelsea grinned mischievously. She watched Spencer's face and frowned. Obviously the blonde didn't know what that meant. "Shopping!"

Spencer jumped from the girl's sudden excitement.

"_Shopping?"_

Both Spencer and Chelsea cringed at the voice.

"You guys are talking about shopping and you're not even inviting me?" the girl continued.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea shook her head. **__"Every day. All she does is pop up." __**She glared at the camera. **__"_Every day," _**she emphasized.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Spencer tried to hold back a smile when she saw Chelsea roll her eyes. "Madison," she greeted the Latina. Smiling politely, she asked, "Where did you come from?" She wasn't in their room when Spencer was there. As a matter of fact, this was the first time she'd seen her roommate all morning.

"Doesn't matter," Madison dismissed Spencer's question with a hand gesture. "Shopping?"

"Would you like to come, Madison?" Chelsea asked, her voice friendly and inviting. She figured she didn't need any drama with the Latina. She didn't even have to shop with the girl. If they went to the mall they'd split up anyway. She'd just make sure to keep Spencer.

Madison scoffed. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**"N**o, stop," Ashley rubbed her eyes. She'd been trying for about five minutes to shut her sister up. Once that girl got on a subject she'd talk forever. "Kyla, shut up. God, I'm not even hungry." Yes, food. That's what her sister had been going on about for five minutes. "It's only one o'clock. I don't always eat at one, Ky." She understood that her sister was concerned, but it wasn't like Ashley didn't ever eat. She ate the night before.

"_Fine," _Kyla sighed. _"You better eat, though. Don't think I forgot that time you passed out from dehydration."_

"Okay, Mom," Ashley snorted. "Hop off my ass, 'kay?"

Ashley rolled her eyes at least every second at the sound of Kyla's rambling. Now she really had no idea what the girl was saying. She was just talking.

Hearing a knock, Ashley looked up and found Madison. She held up a finger to the girl, signaling her to hold on for a second.

"Kyla," she tried. Her sister still kept going as if she heard nothing. And maybe caught up with her own voice, she probably didn't. "Kyla, shut the hell up for a second," Ashley rushed out. "Fuck," she covered the mouth piece once she knew her sister wouldn't stop. "What's up?" she asked Madison.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Madison apologized quickly.

"No," Ashley shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. You're helping me out, honestly." She assured the girl. "What's going on?"

Madison held the door open with her hip. "Me and the girls are about to go shopping and we were wondering if you'd want to come?"

"Yeah, definitely," Ashley smiled. "Hold on a second, though."

Madison nodded, closing the door shortly after before retreating back into the living room with the other girls.

Ashley put the phone back to her ear and heard her sister continue to ramble. "Kyla," she mumbled. Nothing. Not that she expected it; she did kind of say it low. "Kyla, shut the hell up and listen to me!"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley shook her head. **__"She never listens to me. I don't know why I talk to her."_

_

* * *

_

"_What?" _Kyla snapped.

"I have to go," she told her sister, happy the girl finally shut up. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"_Oh, finally gonna go eat?" _Kyla asked. _"About damn time. You're getting grouchy on me already."_

"Yes, Kyla," Ashley rolled her eyes. "That's exactly why I'm grouchy." She shook her head, getting back to the point. "I gotta go. I'll call you some other time, alright?"

* * *

**F**inally getting out of Aiden's room, he and Glen made their way to the foyer. They noticed it was silent. It was kind of nice, but weird at the same time.

"Where did everyone go?" Glen asked.

Aiden shrugged. "No idea," he wondered why Glen even asked him. He was with the boy the whole time. If Glen didn't know, he sure didn't. "I don't really care." He grabbed a stool from the kitchen counter and sat down. "We need to set some ground rules for tonight."

Glen groaned. "Seriously?" he made his way to the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and at Aiden's request, milk as well. "What do you mean ground rules? You sound like my mother."

"I mean, we can't come home unless one: you get at least five numbers, two: you bring a girl home—and don't even think about arguing 'cause that's what gonna happen." Aiden clarified as he grabbed his favorite cereal from the far end of the counter.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer shook her head at the camera. **__"I knew shopping with Madison was going to be torturous. I warned Chelsea, too."

* * *

_

**"W**asn't this supposed to be _your _shopping time?" Spencer asked Chelsea as they made their way to easily, their fifteenth store. Spencer wondered why she didn't follow Ashley's lead and go out on her own. Madison was very good when it came to her powers of persuasion. She even got Chelsea to follow.

Chelsea sighed. "Tell me about it." She looked around the store in search for the Latina. Coast was clear. "Do you think we should just, I don't know, abandon her and just go for what we actually came for?" Madison wouldn't even notice them gone, honestly.

"Yes," Spencer smiled gratefully as she tugged on Chelsea's shirt. "Let's go already."

* * *

**O**ne of Ashley's favorite things to do is play guitar. Why would that change just because she isn't home? Sure she didn't have one in the house, but that could be fixed. She smiled as her featherlike touch skimmed through every acoustic guitar. She just loved the feel of them.

"So you play guitar?"

Ashley tore her gaze away from the guitars and smiled at Carmen. "Yep,"

If Ashley ever wanted a new guitar and she wasn't in Denver, this would definitely be the place she'd get hers. Yeah, it was the only one she'd visited so far, but the prices were just unbelievably low.

Carmen nodded, her eyes scanning the store. "I've always wanted to learn how to play," she smiled, focusing back on Ashley. She watched as the brunette tugged a guitar out of its holding place and nestled it on her lap. Carmen didn't know people could just try guitars out like that without permission. Whatever. It didn't really matter.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen started into the camera. **__"Actually, technically I have taken lessons," __**she waved the thought away with her hand. **__"I don't think that really counts though. I mean, my mom didn't really know how to play, so it was pretty much just goofing around." __**She smiled. **__"It looks like fun, though."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley smiled as she tuned the guitar on her lap. "If you want to learn, let me know," she told the girl. "I can teach you. There's nothing like a free lesson." She'd be more than happy to teach Carmen how to play. It gave her an excuse to buy a guitar. Finished with her tuning, Ashley settled her fingers on neck of the guitar, strumming the strings softly.

Carmen watched the girl with her own smile. What Ashley was playing wasn't really anything huge or that big a deal, but just how confident the brunette looked while playing amazed her. "I could never do that," Carmen mumbled as she made her way to Ashley's side, watching the brunette more closely.

Ashley turned her head and met Carmen's gaze. She shrugged with a small tug on the corner of her lips. "All it takes is practice."

* * *

**L**ater that night, the housemates decided why not go to the club again. They did it every night so far. Why break something that seemed on its way to becoming a tradition? It was a different club, though. Thankfully. Different girls, different music, different atmosphere.

They'd only been there for a half an hour and already two of the housemates were drunk off their asses; (Madison and Aiden), while the others sipped their drinks slowly in their own groups.

Once Glen entered the club, he made sure to let everyone know that he probably wouldn't be seen the rest of the night. He'd quickly made his way into the crowd and disappeared. He needed to get those numbers; he needed to find _some _girl to satisfy his needs. And those needs needed to be satisfied _that _night.

Madison was another one. Once she had her fifth shot, maybe? She'd left the roommates at the bar and wandered off on her own. She'd had other plans, too.

Aiden stayed with the rest of the girls at the bar, just enjoying their company. He was lucky he could actually comprehend what the ladies were talking about, he was so drunk. He wouldn't stop there though. He'd keep the drinks coming.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden grinned at the camera. **__"The minute I step in the club, I get wasted," __**he laughed. **__"I'm talking, plastered. How else are you supposed to enjoy your night out otherwise?"_

_

* * *

_

Ashley was the first out of the group to leave the bar in search for her own, whatever it was she wanted. She just thought she'd get out there and meet new people. That was part of the point of going to clubs, wasn't it? Drink and meet new people? Well, she had the first part down.

It didn't take long for her to meet someone, either. It seemed like only minutes after Ashley left the bar, she'd already made a lady friend. They'd seemed to be enjoying themselves, that's for sure. Especially with the way the redhead was grinding up against Ashley, holding the brunette's arms in front of her.

Spencer laughed, twirling the olive in her martini. She'd finished her third drink—_real_ drinks—of the night. She'd had a couple of shots before hand. She had no idea what she was laughing at, but, something told her brain she needed to.

"I need another drink," she declared, almost yelling over at Carmen. The music was loud in that club.

Carmen smirked, sipping on her own drink. "What," she raised her hand, flagging down the bartender. She was out of a drink too, so she needed another pick-me-up. "Three drinks—plus shots—wasn't enough for you?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen shook her head at the camera with a small smile. **__"I'm pretty sure Spencer's wasted at this point." __**She laughed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hardly," Spencer muttered as she brought her glass up and tipped the olive in her mouth. She wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Carmen looked up and down the bar. "Where did everyone go?" she slurred. "They all disappeared one by one," she scratched the corner of her lip, an itch that just wouldn't go away.

Spencer shrugged, but surveyed the club anyway. "I saw Madison a couple of minutes ago," she told the brunette as she tried to search for the Latina. She wasn't trying very hard, though, so maybe that's why she wasn't finding the girl. "She's probably near the back corner. I think that's where I saw her last."

Carmen eyed every corner of the club until she found the girl. She smiled as she nudged Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer looked up and followed Carmen's finger. "Yep," she smirked. "Same spot."

"What about Aiden?"

Spencer tore her eyes away, gratefully, from Madison sucking face with some guy she'd just met, to look around the rest of the club. Aiden was easy to spot. Her eyes practically landed on him right off the bat. "Right over there," she pointed.

The boy wasn't alone, either, though. He never was.

"Huh," Carmen pursed her lips with a nod. "Okay, what about Ashley?" she asked. She was genuinely curious about Ashley, though. She was the first one to leave the group after the boys. She wondered what the girl was up to.

Spencer watched the bartender as he poured her another martini. She smiled gratefully. She sipped her brand new martini before searching the club a third time. She didn't mind searching for Ashley, though. She was kind of curious as to where the girl was, actually.

She was almost as easy to find as Aiden was. "Found her," Spencer nodded in Ashley's direction. She found the girl dancing with a blonde in a very, very suggestive way.

"Ah," Carmen sighed blissfully as she watched Ashley practically have sex with the blonde on the dance floor. "Look at her," she smiled. "She makes me so proud."

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison stared straight at the camera. **__"I'd been dancing on my own for about ten minutes," __**the girl recalled. **__"Until I felt someone slide up behind me. Now, " __**she pointed at the camera. **__"My first intention was to elbow him in his, you know," __**she gestured to her lower body. **__"But, I refrained. Instead I turned around and took a look at him." __**She closed her eyes with a content sigh. **__"God, he was gorgeous. And, seriously, for the first time in my life, I wanted to talk to a guy." __**She snorted. **__"I know. Me? Talk? Since when, right?"_

_

* * *

_

**N**ow sitting in a comfortable couch in the corner of the club, Madison was happy and eager to get to know the guy who she met on the dance floor.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jose,"

Madison snorted. "Cuervo?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, not even bothering with getting to know Madison. He leaned in and kissed the Latina roughly, but at the same time soft. Madison could feel the boys tongue begging for entrance, so she complied and opened her mouth, meeting his tongue with hers.

* * *

**C**armen's face scrunched in disgust as her eyes landed back on Madison. The girl was practically on top of some guy, shoving her tongue into his mouth. What a slut. "That's so gross," she mumbled as she watched the guy massage Madison's thighs, inching his hungry hands higher.

"That's nothing," Spencer shook it off, watching as the boy ripped his lips away from Madison to nip at the nape of her neck. "I've seen her do that, and much more throughout high school." She sipped her drink, savoring it this time. She didn't know if Carmen would let her have another.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**The corner of Spencer's upper lip curled. **__"Carmen's lucky that's all she's seen."_

_

* * *

_

Carmen looked over at the blonde and frowned. "Poor child," she jokingly soothed Spencer's back, rubbing circles.

* * *

**A**shley had been dancing with a new girl, a blonde, for the past five minutes and had no intentions of stopping. She couldn't ignore the fact that this was actually the first time she'd let loose while she'd been in Los Angeles. It wasn't that she was drunk. No, she definitely wasn't drunk. She was tipsy, though. And that was enough. She didn't want to lose control.

She smiled as she felt the blonde push her ass further into her before rising up to her normal height and leaning further back into Ashley. The blonde's head in the crook of Ashley's neck, as her hand grasped the back of the brunette's neck.

Ashley slipped her arm around the blonde's midsection and swayed to the music. She bit her lip when the girl ground into her a little further if that was even possible. They'd been pretty close.

She felt a small tug on her neck and not even seconds later, she was kissing the blonde. It was unexpected, but Ashley welcomed it. She felt the girl's tongue on her upper lip, begging for entrance—to which Ashley had no problem granting. She smiled into the kiss as both of their tongues dueled for dominance.

The kiss, though nice, felt somewhat sloppy and rushed as it left them almost breathless when they pulled away—still only centimeters apart.

"Bathroom," the girl muttered, her lips brushing against Ashley's.

She smiled, feeling her head bob in confirmation. Something about the way the blonde slid her hand down her arm to grasp her own hand, left Ashley with a weird sensation. She couldn't explain it. All she knew was that she wanted to follow the girl, and get this show on the road.

As she got pulled along with the girl to the nearest bathroom, Ashley glanced back at the bar and caught Carmen's eye. She laughed, almost wanting to stop and walk over to the bar instead when she saw Carmen's cheesy grin. Instead though, Ashley smirked before losing sight of the girl completely and getting thrust through the bathroom door.

* * *

**C**armen watched as Ashley walked out of the bathroom, fixing her shirt. She grinned. Oh, man. She was amazed by Ashley. Sure Carmen danced with girls and kissed girls, but never did she actually get pulled into the bathroom for sex.

She didn't really know what she'd do if she were ever put in that position. Sex in a public bathroom was scandalous, sure, but it was also creepily disgusting.

"I love you," Carmen declared once Ashley made her way to the bar.

Ashley grinned as she flagged down the bartender. She wanted water this time. After getting his attention, Ashley focused on Carmen. "Thank you," she bowed. "Thank you."

Spencer looked between the two brunettes'. "Wait," she slurred. "I'm confused. What are you thanking her for?" she asked Ashley.

"She is my God," Carmen laughed, not giving Ashley time to respond. "How did you pull that off?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged, nodding at the bartender in thanks. She took a sip of her water. "I didn't do anything," she admitted. "She came to me."

* * *

**I**t was finally time to leave, all housemates happy and just ready to head home and maybe sleep. Who knew what would happen when they got home. Maybe they'd drink some more. Seriously, who knew? Right now, though, all they were doing was trying to find a way to get there.

"You're joking, right?" Aiden groaned. "You seriously want to walk home?" he didn't know how far the house was from the bar, but _walk_? Gross. He wanted to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Ashley smiled. "Come on!" she tugged on his shirt sleeve. "It's a beautiful night. Plus, it's not like we're that far away." She didn't know how far the house was either, but it didn't take them long to get there by car so she figured it couldn't be _that _bad.

Aiden shook her off. "You've gotta be crazy," he muttered. "It's four in the morning. I'm tired. I'm drunk. There's no way I'm walking," he searched the street for a cab.

"You guys suck," Ashley frowned. "Come on. Someone come with me."

"I'll go," Chelsea shrugged. She wasn't drunk, and she wasn't tired either. She'd spent most of the night just drinking water and walking around. Occasionally dancing, but only on her own.

"Me too," Spencer agreed with Chelsea.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**

* * *

**_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"So, apparently Ashley had sex in the bathroom of the club yesterday." __**He frowned. **__"What the hell? That's bullshit," __**he said. **__"I can't do that. It's just weird bringing a girl into the men's bathroom. It's definitely easier for two girls." __**He shook his head.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A**shley groaned. Today was not looking good for her. She didn't understand it though. She was pretty sure she hardly drank the night before. But she couldn't really remember much, either. She felt the bed shift, smiling as she looked over at Spencer.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Spencer greeted, propping herself up on her elbow. She smiled down at the brunette. "You don't look so good."

Ashley laughed. "Don't feel it either," she sighed, turning her head slightly at Spencer. "What the hell did I do last night?"

Spencer mulled it over. She remembered some tidbits from the night before. "Everything," she smiled.

Ashley waited, but nothing further was said from the blonde. She smirked. "Such as…" She prompted, hoping to get the girl started.

"Well," Spencer shifted, resting her head on her fist. "Do you want the whole story or just the sex part? 'Because I don't know the whole story." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Or much of the sex part. I think Carmen might, though,"

Ashley blinked. "Sex?" she asked. "I had sex and I don't even remember it?" she sighed, leaning over the edge of her bed to grab a discarded pillow. She hugged it tightly to her chest. "What's the point of having it if you can't remember it?"

Spencer shrugged with a smile. "Maybe she just wasn't _that_ memorable."

Ashley pulled the pillow over her face and groaned loudly. Even the pillow couldn't mask it much. Spencer smiled as she tried to pull it away from the girl, struggling, but eventually succeeding.

* * *

**M**adison stood in the foyer, surveying the kitchen. She frowned. Why did the house look so dirty? What the hell? They hadn't really been there that long. "Why is this house so fucking dirty?" she seethed, quietly.

"Because," Carmen skipped past her, a smile on her face. "Everyone leaves their shit around," she grabbed a bowl and milk before plopping herself down on a stool. She reached over and grabbed a box of cereal.

Madison shook her head, following the girl. Her lip curled in disgust when she eyed the dirty bowls overflowing from the sink. "This is so gross," she muttered. "Why don't they fucking clean their shit up? I mean," she sighed, pushing over a plate. "It's not that hard."

Carmen shrugged. "I don't know," she took a spoonful of her Lucky Charms and swallowed shortly after before looking up at the Latina. "I didn't say I knew the reason they did it for. All I'm saying is that they leave their stuff around."

Madison shifted a couple of dishes as she turned the water on. She slammed the knob and quickly shut it off. The water pressure was too low and wouldn't be able to handle all of those dishes at one time. She'd have to do some extra work and take them out one by one, then clean them one by one. She sighed, placing her hands on either side of the sink, her eyes boring into Carmen's. "Do you clean up after yourself?"

Carmen raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yes," it sounded as if it were more of a question.

"You sure about that?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I don't understand why she's looking at me like that," __**she shook her head. **__"She's acting like I'm the one who's leaving all my stuff lying around. News flash," __**her hands made a wild gesture, **__"my mommy taught me how to clean." __**She rolled her eyes. **__"I don't like being interrogated."

* * *

_

**A**shley was still in bed with the company of her favorite blonde. She'd be okay with staying put for the rest of the day. She didn't think anything exciting would really happen outside or anything. She propped herself up on her elbow, eyeing Spencer cautiously. She didn't believe a word Spencer was saying. How could someone like Spencer, as beautiful as she is, not get picked up at a club? There was no way Ashley believed the blonde hadn't hooked up.

Spencer toyed with the corner of her pillow. She'd stolen it from Ashley when the girl teased her about something earlier. "I'm serious," she blushed. "Carmen and I practically stayed at the bar to ourselves."

Ashley smirked. "I don't believe it," she said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "You want to know why?" she asked. Spencer nodded. "I don't see Carmen staying in one spot."

Spencer shrugged, her fingers never stilling. "She did," she assured the girl.

Ashley watched the blonde, thinking the girl was going to say something more, but when she didn't, Ashley just stared longer. Something was off with Spencer now. She could tell. The blonde seemed to get even more fidgety, her eyes never leaving the pillow on her stomach.

"You alright?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, but never looked up. "Yeah," she replied, her voice void of emotion. "I'm fine. Why?"

Ashley frowned, shaking her head. "Nothing," she muttered. "You're just quiet."

Spencer shrugged. "You have a headache," she explained. "I was trying to be nice."

Ashley smiled. She liked that the girl was thinking about her, but she really didn't need to be. "It's boring when you don't talk." She admitted quietly, but loud enough for Spencer to hear.

Finally, Spencer looked away from the pillow and caught Ashley's gaze. Her eyes searched Ashley's for something. She had no inkling of what; all she knew is that they wanted to find something. She smiled at the girl, needing no words.

* * *

**T**he morning was pretty much just starting off, and Madison just didn't seem to have an off button. It took everything in Carmen not to leave for her room, bowl of cereal in hand. No, she stuck it out. She was pretty much on the receiving end of Madison's bashing. She didn't understand why, though. She did absolutely nothing.

She was happy once she saw Aiden walk into the kitchen, though. His hair ruffled due to sleep. Poor guy, she sighed. He didn't know what was coming. She sent a small smile his way before shuffling out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She was leaving the kitchen, but she wasn't about to miss the upcoming conversation.

It wasn't even seconds before she'd heard Madison dish out her first complaint. Of course, explicit words making their way out of her mouth. Aiden didn't take it all sitting, either. He fought back. Carmen prayed for the boy.

"No, Aiden," Madison sighed. "You're in your fucking twenties. How about you do me a favor?" she asked. "How 'bout you learn how to clean your own shit up?" her voice raised slightly, her aggravation getting the best of her.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen shook her head at the camera. **__"I swear she's bipolar." __**She laughed. **__"I'm serious, too. I wouldn't be surprised if she admitted it one day."_

_

* * *

_

"I clean my shit up, Madison," Aiden snapped, slamming the cupboard shut after he pulled out a bowl. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he rolled his eyes as he reached in the refrigerator for the milk.

"None of this shit is mine," plates crashed as they lowered in the sink. "Yet look who's here cleaning it up," Madison pointed to herself. "Me."

Aiden shook his head. "Like I give a shit what you do," he replied. When he woke up this morning, he wasn't planning on heading into a headstrong battle with anyone. Especially someone who could complain for hours.

"Bro," Madison sighed. "My mother taught me how to pick up after myself. I don't even know how half of you people see your damn floor," every room she'd been in, the floor had been covered with clothes or other items that shouldn't belong there. "Your room especially is scattered with shit all over the place."

Settling down on his stool, Aiden brought a spoonful of his cereal to his lips. "Madison," he said as he swallowed, "you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Madison eyed the cereal box which Aiden pushed to his far left. She rolled her eyes, gesturing, "This is what I'm talking about," she walked over, picked up the box, and seconds later threw it at the boy.

Stunned, Aiden jumped at the cold sensation of milk as it penetrated through his basketball shorts. He wiped several drops of milk before looked up and glaring at the Latina. Now he was pissed. He walked over to the girl, making sure to invade her space. "What the fuck is your problem," he growled, his chest practically pushing the girl.

* * *

**"I** don't know," Carmen shrugged. "She just has a problem. I mean, seriously, who gets mad over scattered shit? People are different," she said. "You just have to deal with it."

Carmen had really had enough of Madison and Aiden's trash talking, so she made her way to Ashley's room, thinking she'd at least get some quiet time. The problem was, it wasn't really as quiet as she'd liked. They all still heard the commotion going on just down the stairs.

"She's just—"

Spencer was cut off abruptly by the sound of a plate crashing. Oh, Lord, it seemed each girl had thought. What the hell was going on now?

Ashley was the first person out of bed; the other two girls following close behind. Ashley stayed at the top of the stairs, listening from a safe spot up there.

"What are you doing?" Spencer whispered as she stumbled into Ashley's back. Luckily it wasn't hard; otherwise Ashley would be falling down the stairs already.

"Listening,"

"Go downstairs," Carmen pushed the brunette softly. "You'll hear it better."

* * *

**"D**on't fucking touch me," Madison seethed, pushing her chest against Aiden's. It seemed like the boy wasn't even trying to push her. All he had to do was take a step and she'd be thrown back a couple of inches.

"You're lucky I won't beat your ass," he growled. "Stop being such a fucking bitch."

Some reason wanting to push his buttons further, Madison poked the boy's chest. "What's stopping you, tough guy?"

Aiden clenched his fists, his teeth gritting.

"Go ahead," Madison taunted. "Hit me."

Aiden shook his head. He wasn't going to hit her. He wasn't that type of guy. Never in a million years would he hit a woman. No matter how annoying she was. His teeth still gritting, Aiden backed away from the girl in attempt to make an escape. "You're insane," he muttered.

"No," Madison stepped up, following the boy. "Seriously. Go ahead. Hit—"

"Madison," Ashley's soft voice cut through. She'd seen enough from the sidelines. She figured she needed to do something. "Madison, stop." She tugged the girl back. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Madison scoffed. "You weren't even here. What the hell do you know?" she glared at the girl as Ashley got in front of her. "I'm fucking tired of people leaving their shit around." Madison continued. "You want to stop hearing my voice? Clean your fucking shit up," she yelled, her hand pointing at Aiden.

"Shut the fuck up," Aiden growled.

Madison pushed against Ashley, struggling to get past the girl. She felt the brunette push back, and suddenly, Madison's back was against the wall.

"Calm the hell down," Ashley gritted.

"No," Madison glared at the girl. "He's a fucking bitch that can't even own up to his faults!" she yelled, finally breaking free from Ashley's hold.

"Faults?" Aiden snarled. "Faults? Seriously, talk about faults you phony ass bitch!" he met the girl in the middle, both of them going back to their chest to chest match.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I doubt they could even see us from the kitchen, but I'm pretty sure if they did, they'd keep going." __**She shook her head. **__"And Carmen wanted to give them their privacy," __**she scoffed. **__"I mean, I'm all for peace, but this is just funny. It's so stupid." __**Spencer laughed. **__"Leave it up to Madison to start something like this."_

_

* * *

_

"What did you call me?" Madison seethed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"I swear, when we first got here, Madison was cool." __**He shook his head. **__"Boy did she have everyone fooled. How the hell can you switch your personality so quickly?"_

_

* * *

_

Aiden glared. "Phony," he breathed, "ass bitch," he emphasized each word.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"It's amazing how dirty dishes can piss a person off." __**She shook her head.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Watching from the corner, Ashley had had enough. She shook her head as she walked over to the pair. She mulled over what she wanted to do before she made her way over to the heated two housemates. She saw that Aiden was the one who, at any minute, could lose control; so he was the one who she'd stop.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "Go," she whispered softly. "Just get out of here for a little while."

Aiden glared at Madison for a second before bringing his eyes down to Ashley's. His eyes softened at the look of brunette. She was really trying. "This is fucking bullshit," he mumbled.

Ashley nodded, still pushing the boy. "I know," she agreed. "Just go. I'll take care of her," she assured. "Just cool off. Get out of here." She didn't know how many times she had to tell the boy to leave, but he seemed to almost be listening. Thankfully he wasn't as stubborn as Madison.

Aiden ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Tell her to clean that shit up," he pointed to the small pile of cheerios and milk on the counter—the pile she caused earlier.

"Done," Ashley nodded. "Just go."

* * *

**C**helsea and Glen played it smart. Throughout the fallout going on in the lower level of the house, they decided it'd be best if they stayed away. So, to better pass the time, Glen decided they should play a game of Monopoly. It sounded like fun at the time, but once they started playing it was already getting tiresome.

"You think it's over?" Chelsea asked, her thimble making it around the board.

"I don't know," Glen shrugged. He rolled the dice. He grinned when the last spot he landed on was _Go_. "But in case they come up, I think you should act like you're losing," he said as he collected his payment.

Chelsea frowned. "I am losing,"

"Good," Glen grinned, handing the dice over. "Just like that. Keep it going."

Chelsea stared at the boy for a second. She shook her head. She wasn't even going to go there. That boy didn't understand half the things he said himself.

"What if they needed our help?" she asked, taking her turn.

"They didn't call for us, did they?" he asked. Chelsea shook her head. "Then we didn't hear anything. I'm not about to get caught up in all this drama," he told her. He smiled widely as he landed on one of the high priced properties. "I'd like to buy it, please."

* * *

**A**fter calming—or at least trying to calm—Madison, Ashley felt like she needed to talk to Aiden about the whole situation. To her it seemed as if the fight was something Madison started. Aiden only retaliated. Which, anyone in his position would do. Between the two housemates, she'd be the first to take Aiden's side over Madison's.

She found the boy sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette. "Okay," she sighed. Aiden held out a cigarette for her and she accepted, lighting it. "So, tell me what happened."

Aiden shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette. "She overreacted," he puffed out smoke. "Over some stupid shit, too. It's nothing I can't handle," he told the girl. "It just pissed me off, you know?"

She nodded. "You handled yourself really good, though." She patted the boy's knee, squeezing it gently. "I definitely would've hit her."

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, except I'm a guy," he told her. "How would that look?" he shook his head, inhaling some nicotine. "The last thing I want to do is hit a girl, Ash."

Ashley nodded. She understood where Aiden was coming from. She felt bad for the boy. He could take all the beatings from Madison, but he couldn't dish it out. It was against society's 'rules'.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"Aiden's a great guy. Really, he is." __**She shook her head. **__"Strong, too. Any other guy in his shoes could've easily lost it in there," __**she said. **__"I'm just glad I'm not walking him out and into a cab."_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry," she muttered, exhaling smoke. "If it's any consolation; Spencer said Madison has always been a bitch." Her lips curled; her smile lopsided.

* * *

**"Y**ou really didn't hear anything?" After watching the debacle downstairs, only minutes prior, Carmen headed up the stairs to find the other missing housemates. They'd missed all the juicy stuff. Carmen just felt obligated to let them know.

"Nope," Glen shrugged, an apologetic smile forming on his lips.

"Damn," Carmen sighed. "You missed it."

* * *

**S**pencer was the only person who followed Madison back into their room. She saw the anger in the girl as it radiated all around her. She should've had a sign that read, DO NOT BOTHER, hanging above her head. Spencer just wanted the girl to stay in the room and not bother any more housemates.

She shook her head with a sigh as she leaned further into the living room couch. What a day. And it'd only been about two o'clock. God, she could only imagine what the day had in store for them.

"How's cranky doing?"

Spencer smiled at the voice. She looked up to find its owner. Ashley looked a little more relaxed than she had been when she was wrestling with Madison. She looked over at Aiden and saw the guy still obviously mad, but handling it as well as he could. She watched as he walked up the stairs and entered his room without a word.

She looked back up at Ashley. "Still cranky," she replied, patting the empty cushion next to her. She scooted over, giving the brunette more room. "I don't know what's gotten into her today. It's like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something." She shook her head. "She yelled at me this morning." At Ashley's raised eyebrow, Spencer nodded. "Yeah. But, that's just a regular occurrence. I didn't think much of it."

"Wow, she's…" Ashley trailed off, sighing. "I don't even know."

"You have to get used to it, I guess." Spencer shrugged. "Do you know what started everything today?" she asked. She knew it was about dirty dishes, but what was with the chest to chest match between Aiden and Madison? And the spilled cereal?

Ashley shrugged. "He said that all he was trying to do was eat his cereal in peace, like every morning," Spencer nodded. "But then she got crazy."

"Well," Spencer lifted her legs on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. "You got more out of him than I got out of Madison," she told the girl. "She didn't say anything other than some incoherent mumbling."

Ashley smiled. "Tell me something," she pulled her legs up in the same exact position as the blonde, "who would have thrown the first punch?"

"Madison," Spencer said. "Aiden wouldn't hit a girl no matter how annoying she was,"

"Yeah," Ashley agreed.

Spencer noticed the brunette's tone and leaned in a little closer. "What," she urged.

Ashley shrugged. "I kind of wished she did."

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"It might sound horrible, but I kind of want Madison gone." __**She shrugged. **__"At this point in time, I don't really care for her as a person. All she brings along with her is drama." __**Ashley shook her head, bending down to scratch an itch on her knee. **__"I don't want that to ruin my time here."_

_

* * *

_

**"W**hat were we thinking getting a room next to Madison?" Carmen asked as she lay in her bed. She felt like she already needed a nap. It wasn't odd, though. Everyone needed naps every now and then. At least that's what she told herself. "What if she tries to kill me in her sleep?"

Chelsea laughed. "She won't kill you," she assured the brunette. "I promise. I'll make sure of it, actually. If you let me nap now, I'll stay up the whole night for you." She joked. "I'll be your seeing eye dog."

"A guard dog would've done it," Carmen muttered. "And was that supposed to make me feel better? I'd probably believe you if I didn't know you were lying."

"My parents always told me I sucked at that. Maybe I should stop."

"Yeah, give that a try." Carmen laughed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen rolled her eyes at the camera. **__"Okay, so maybe she won't kill me, but I wouldn't put it past her to do something." __**She shook her head. **__"Girl is fucking crazy."_

_

* * *

_

**"I** feel bad for you,"

Spencer lifted her head from the crook of Ashley's neck to look at the brunette. They'd switched positions. Both girls tired of hugging their knees, and instead subtly searching for contact from each other. "Why?" she asked.

Ashley smiled down at the girl. "You have to sleep in the same room as her."

Spencer shook her head quickly. "No," she said firmly, "there's no way that's happening. I'm comfortable here, anyway." She rested back in between Ashley's neck and shoulder.

"I guess," Ashley muttered. "I have a nice bed, though. I don't want to give that up."

"You wouldn't leave me here, though," Spencer mumbled.

"How about we take the bed, then?" Ashley suggested.

Spencer shook her head. But then again… "Well, maybe later," she told the brunette. "Right now, though, can we just nap here?"

"Naps," Ashley scoffed. "You take naps?"

"Yeah," Spencer pinched the brunette's side lightly. "So does every other human being on this planet. I've seen you do it, too. So don't lie."

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer stared at the camera. **__"See, if the rest of the day would be like this? I'd be fine." __**She shrugged. **__"I don't need to be doing anything. But something tells me I wouldn't lay there by myself." __**Spencer smiled. **__"I don't know what it is about Ashley, but," __**she sighed, her thoughts racing. **__"I don't know." __**She fidgeted with her fingers. **__"Something's there."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

**"O**h, God, that feels so good," Glen moaned. "_Oh, God,"_ he was in bliss. He'd been sitting at the same massage chair for at least an hour while Chelsea searched through the computer doing her own business. He shivered every time a knot was relieved in his back.

Chelsea laughed with a shake of her head. "I know," she squinted at the computer screen, getting a better look. "Just do me a favor?" she mumbled.

Glen's eyes rolled shut almost involuntarily. "What's that?" he sighed.

"Just don't moan," she told him. "It's weird."

Glen grinned, his eyes staying momentarily shut. "Can't promise that. Sorry." A free massage was better than anything. It wasn't even bad. He could honestly say he enjoyed it. He opened his eyes and focused his attention on Chelsea. She'd been at that computer for a while and Glen wondered if she was searching for anything important or just leisure. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to Clay," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of an **ERROR **message. "Or attempting to," she'd sit there as long as she could just to talk to the man, but this was just getting ridiculous. She wanted to see the email he sent. Sure she could've called him, that might have been the easier option, but she found emailing a smarter way to converse. It gave you time to think over what you wanted to say. And sometimes—well, most of the time—Clay attached a couple of pictures of Sean.

* * *

_**Confessional...Chelsea**_

_**Shifting on the bench and staring directly at the camera, Chelsea began**__. "With the kind of relationship Clay and I have, it's kind of hard to not talk to him for a while." __**She paused, briefly staring at her wrangled fingers,**__ "It sucks being here without him, but he wants me here and I think it's a good opportunity. As long as we trust each other nothing can come between us. It might be cliché but I believe it." __**Attempting her very best smile, Chelsea got up from her seat and made her way out of the confessional doors.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh, my God," Glen groaned. "Chelsea, you really need to try this."

* * *

**"J**ust hit it,"

"I did,"

Aiden laughed. "Liar. That was the worst punch I've ever seen a girl throw," he watched again as the brunette attempted at a hard hit, but was unsuccessful. He felt like maybe she was doing it on purpose, but then again, why would someone want to suck at something so bad? Especially someone like Carmen. To him, Carmen was like a girl who took no crap and tried her best at everything.

Carmen moaned. "It's not my fault I have no muscles," she mumbled, her red colored boxing gloves fisted at either side of her face as she concentrated on how hard to hit the bag. Maybe that was her problem. She thought too much. "I never thought I needed them with this face," she grinned.

Aiden shook his head with a smile. He walked over to the little sports bar in the corner of the room and grabbed his water bottle, sipping it quickly and not bothered at the fact that half the water landed on his shirt. "Why do you want me to teach you this stuff for, anyway?" he asked.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden stared at the camera. **__"Not that I mind teaching her, but at least try and take it a little serious? I mean, I get that she's a girl and all, but that's really no excuse." __**He sighed. **__"Her punch has zero," __**his fingers curled into an O, making his point clearer, **__"force at the moment. Zero."_

_

* * *

_

Carmen lost her positioning and groaned. Now she'd have to set her feet again. "Madison," she answered distractedly as she put one foot in front of the other.

"Madison?" Aiden squinted, confused. "What about her?"

Carmen extended her arm in a soft punch through the air. It was a practice punch and she hoped Aiden knew that, because otherwise the boy would endlessly tease her about missing the bag completely. She shook it off. "Well," she started. "The way she acted towards you kind of freaked me out a bit," she admitted, her voice getting lower. "I want to learn just in case she goes ape shit and tries to strangle me in my sleep."

Aiden smirked. He settled his water bottle back down on the bar and walked over to the brunette, stopping behind her. He brought his arms around the girl and positioned her arms the way they needed to be if she wanted to throw a successful punch. "Wimp," he whispered, his body pushing further into Carmen's.

"Well," a voice called from the doorway. "What do we have here?"

Carmen blushed slightly. She pushed Aiden off and turned to the door. She spotted Ashley smirking. "Shut up," she mumbled to the girl.

"Morning," Aiden smiled, his eyes admiring Ashley as she walked in with only a beater and basketball shorts. It was so simple, but she looked pretty good. He figured Ashley was just one of those girls who looked good twenty-four seven in any outfit.

* * *

**"H**ow did he say it to you?" Spencer asked into the receiver. She'd been talking to her closest friend for the better part of a half an hour and she couldn't get bored with the fact that they'd been talking for that long. She enjoyed talking to her. Especially now since she hadn't seen the girl for while; it was nice getting a dose of home once in a while. "Was it spontaneous, or did he plan it nicely and everything?"

"_It was actually kind of spontaneous," _her friend admitted. _"There wasn't any setup, you know? He just stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk, looked into my eyes and asked me to marry him right then and there."_

_

* * *

_

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer smiled at the camera. **__"Becky has been with her boyfriend Brandon for about seven years, I think," __**she frowned in thought. **__"Since high school," __**She remembered. **__"I wish I could be home right now, though. I just want to celebrate with her, you know? This is huge news!"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, my God," Spencer squealed.

"_I know," _Becky said. _"I know."_

"I'm really happy for you, Beck," Spencer told the girl, her voice couldn't sound more gracious if she tried.

"_Thank you," _Spencer was sure her friend was blushing on the other line. _"But enough about me; what about you? You still haven't answered my question about—"_

"Questions," Spencer interrupted with a smile. "You rambled out a whole bunch of them. I don't think I remember them all,"

"_Okay," _Becky sighed. _"I shall try again, then." _Before Spencer could tell the girl it wasn't necessary, Becky spewed a whole bunch of question out of her mouth once again. She probably didn't even notice she was doing it. _"What's going on there? Have there been any fights? Do you like anybody? Do you hate anybody? Do you—"_

"Okay," Spencer laughed, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. "I think that's enough questions to start."

"_Well,"_ Becky prodded. _"Are you thinking about answering them any time soon?"_

"You want to repeat them?" she asked. "I kind of forgot them all. This time, though, ask one question at a time?"

"_Ugh, fine," _Becky sighed. _"Has there been any fights?"_

"Yes," Spencer replied.

"_That's it?" _Becky sighed after seconds of silence. _"I'm your best friend and that all I get?"_

Spencer thought about what to tell the girl. She didn't want to go through the whole fight, but she figured she had to tell her best friend at least some of it. "Well, Madison started it."

"_That bitch?" _Becky snarled. _"I don't even know why you hung out with her in high school, Spence."_

"I know," Spencer sighed. "I know. You've given me this speech countless times before."

"_Well, it really confuses me how a great person like you hung out with the likes of her."_

"High school is over, Becky. It doesn't matter anymore, okay? Let it go," Spencer mumbled.

"_Fine," _Becky sighed. _"Finish telling me your story. What happened? What did she flip out about this time?"_

Spencer looked through the phone room door and searched through the glass for Madison, or any person lurking around for that matter. She wouldn't put it past someone to spread word that she'd been talking about the Latina. She found no one, though, so she told Becky what Madison flipped out over.

"_A mess," _Becky scoffed. _"That's it? She got mad because of a mess?"_

Spencer shrugged. "She's a clean freak, I guess? I don't know. There were a whole bunch of plates in the sink. I would tell you more, but I don't know the rest of the story," she lied convincingly.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison glared at the camera. **__"I know I'm a bitch. But if you get to know me, there's a reason for the way I act. I can't stop it and if people have a problem with me then they can fuck themselves," __**she fell back against the confessional bench. **__"There's really no point."_

_

* * *

_

**M**adison, never the morning person, stumbled tiredly out of bed. It wasn't even morning, really. It was noon-ish. She lifted her comforter off the floor and flung it back on the bed tiredly. Her eyes were probably already red with all the rubbing she'd done to them.

She stared blankly at her bed and frowned. She raised her armpit, taking a whiff. She decided she needed a shower. Hopefully that would give her a little more motivation to apologize to Aiden. Yeah, that's right. Apologize. She wanted to settle things between the two. She momentarily wondered if Aiden would even talk to her, let along _look_ at her.

* * *

**C**helsea smiled as her eyes scanned the computer monitor. She'd finally, after many tries of opening and closing several windows, received an email from Clay. Not only that, but she could also write back. She hoped the computer wouldn't screw up again.

"I just thought I'd let you know I already booked a flight out for next week," she read out loud, not caring that Glen was still in the room. There was nothing to hide. Clay wasn't the type of person to write raunchy emails. She smiled at the thought, but continued reading. "Sean can't wait to see you, but I'm sure you already know that," she shook her head, her grin getting bigger. She couldn't even read the email out loud anymore. Hell, she felt way to excited to finish reading it period. All she'd wanted to know she'd already read.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea grinned at the camera. **__"I'm so glad Clay finally booked his flight. You don't understand how long I've been patiently waiting for him to make that move." __**She said. **__"I know. I know. I sound needy, blah, blah, blah,"__** she rolled her eyes. **__"I've just missed both of my boys."_

_

* * *

_

The corners of Glen's lips twitched in a start of a smile. "So, he's coming over next week?" he asked, his hand finding the remote of the massage chair. He'd had enough now. If he was honest, he couldn't even feel his back at the moment. He wondered how long that would last.

"Yeah," Chelsea smiled, her hands typing fast at a reply. "He's finally coming to visit."

Glen watched her silently until the girl turned to him. "You know what?" he asked, rising from the chair he'd been sucked up in. "I think you deserve a massage."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "You gonna give it?" she smiled.

Glen let out a bark of laughter. "You're joking, right? My hands are incapable of giving women massages."

Chelsea shook her head. "Are you saying they're capable of giving _men_ massages?"

"No," Glen scoffed. "They are good at 'massaging' a certain body part of mine, though," he winked.

Chelsea groaned, but laughed anyway. That boy was a trip.

* * *

**"**_**S**o," _Becky sighed. _"You're saying nobody's hooked up yet?" _

Spencer rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Becky just believe her? "I'm serious," she muttered. "Why don't you ever take me seriously?"

Becky laughed. _"You do tend to lie, honey."_

Spencer frowned. "I never lie," she told the girl. Becky laughed even louder. "I'm serious, Becky! If anything I only withhold information."

"_Sure, Spence. Whatever you say."_

"I'm not lying," Spencer mumbled. God, sometimes it was so difficult talking to Becky. It was fun, yes, but the girl just always tended to pry for more information. She was a gossip hound.

"_Fine," _Becky complied. _"If you're not lying, are you withholding information?" _

Spencer laughed this time. "No," she shook her head, her hand finding her knee. She rubbed circles absentmindedly. "Surprisingly no one has hooked up yet. I think we're all just trying to get to know each other," she told her friend. "Or maybe we're trying to be smart and stay away from the drama relationships cause. Especially if it's one within two housemates."

"_Ah," _Becky sighed. _"That's very true."_

_

* * *

_

**F**reshly showered, Madison made her way down the steps and into the foyer. She surveyed the place as she usually did on most days, but this time there was no one in sight. No one was even in the kitchen. She frowned. She marveled the whereabouts of her housemates, and wondered if they were ignoring her. She wouldn't doubt it. She did act like a bitch.

The thought of people talking behind her back didn't affect her, though. She'd gone through that her whole life. She was used to it.

* * *

**C**armen pouted, her hands crossed in front of her chest. "How could you side with him?" she asked Ashley as the girl made her way to the bar. "You're supposed to side with me."

Ashley laughed at the girl. She picked up her water bottle and took a long sip. "Carmen," she swallowed. "He's kind of right. You do punch like a girl."

Carmen rolled her eyes, joining the two housemates away from all the exercise equipment. "I'm a girl, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Ashley agreed with a smile. "You need a little more butch in you, though." She enjoyed teasing altogether, but when it came to teasing Carmen she felt like she could go all out. Carmen was the type of girl who didn't take things much too seriously. Ashley liked that about her.

All three housemates were brought out of their conversation by someone at the gym door, clearing their throat.

Aiden looked up and found Madison standing there, wringing her hands. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. What was she doing there? Did she want to start something else? He watched as the Latina hesitantly made her way towards them.

"Aiden," Madison called softly, her eyes focused on his. She was always told to make eye contact. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aiden shook his head, already heading towards the punching bag. Madison skipped to him, grabbing his elbow. She felt him stiff so she let go quickly. "Please?" she whispered.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden stared at the camera. **__"What could she possibly have to say now?" __**he sighed and shook his head. **__"She wants to apologize, she can. All I know is that I want to enjoy my time here,"_

_

* * *

_

Aiden sighed. He gestured for the girl to walk out before him so he could follow her and they could get the show on the road. He smiled at the confused looks Ashley and Carmen shot him.

Ashley watched the boy leave before she turned to Carmen. She laughed. "You can breathe now," she nudged the girl's shoulder.

Carmen shook her head with a smile. "Am I the only one who's scared of her?"

"No," Ashley laughed. "Not at all."

* * *

**A**iden tried. Really, he did, but he just couldn't seem to make eye contact with the girl. It was near impossible. She really just wasn't worth his time. The only reason he'd be squashing their animosity towards each other would be only because of the housemates. He didn't want them to feel awkward.

"So, I just," Madison shifted. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt somewhat embarrassed. She figured this is what the feeling was when people apologized. "I just," she sighed. "I'm not really good at this whole apology thing," she quietly admitted.

"It's not that hard," Aiden shrugged. He felt no sympathy for the girl. "What is it you're apologizing for?" sure he already knew, but she obviously needed some prodding.

Madison sighed. She felt like a child. "I don't really know what was wrong with me yesterday," she admitted. "You can blame it on waking up on the wrong side of the bed, or having my period," Aiden winced; she smiled. "No matter what, though, there's no excuse for it."

Aiden watched the girl. She seemed somewhat sympathetic. He couldn't really tell, though. "I didn't do anything, though. I don't understand why it was me you snapped at."

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden shook his head at the camera. **__"Really, for the sake of the housemates, I'm putting our differences aside and accepting her apology. Now, that doesn't mean we'll be friends, though." __**He informed. **__"I'll be civil."_

_

* * *

_

"I know," Madison nodded. "It's just," she sighed as she rubbed her temple. "I was already mad and I guess you were just there. So I just took it out on you," she shrugged. "And for the things I said—"

"Don't worry about it," Aiden interrupted. "We both said some things we didn't mean, but I think we should just leave this whole thing behind us." He held up his hand waiting for a shake. "Start all over?"

Madison smiled with a nod, her hand resting in his. "I'd like that."

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison's lips switched slightly. **__"Well, that went well." __**She looked at the camera. **__"I don't really know how to feel right now." __**She admitted.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**C**armen spun her ring on the bar and tried stopping it while it stayed in motion. She frowned, her eyes snapping towards the gym door. "Why don't I hear yelling?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged as she toyed with her water bottle. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe she killed him?"

Carmen laughed. "Sounds about right." She followed Ashley as the brunette walked over to the door. She guessed they were done working out for the day.

* * *

**S**pencer rested her head on her fist, listening to Becky mumble on and on about something she didn't completely understand. She heaved in a heavy breath as she raised her head. Her eyes instantly focused on Madison and Aiden. Her mouth dropped.

"Becky?" she muttered. "I have to let you go. I think the world is coming to an end."

"_What?" _Becky sighed. _"Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you? Dark clouds only mean rain. There's nothing to be scared of."_

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No, not that," she said. "I see Madison and Aiden talking. I'll call you back, okay? I promise."

* * *

**A**fter his conversation with Madison, Aiden made his way back to the gym. He smiled when he bumped into Ashley and Carmen, both girls looking surprised to see him. When Carmen muttered something about him being alive, Aiden laughed loudly. That girl was just too crazy.

Now, maybe a half hour later, Aiden carried Ashley, the girl was draped over his shoulder. He didn't know how or why he picked her up, all he knew was that she was there—on his shoulder—and wriggling against him.

"No!" Ashley yelled, pounding his back. "Let go of me," she laughed. "Stop," Aiden held her legs tighter, making sure the brunette wouldn't fall backwards. Ashley worked her abs as she lifted herself up, peeking around at Aiden. Her eyes widened when she saw the pool getting closer. "Oh, my God," she mumbled, her hands clawing at Aiden's back. "I swear to God, if you throw me," she bit her lip. She couldn't even get through that sentence.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Aiden laughed, shifting the brunette on his shoulder.

"I'll kick your ass," she mumbled.

"Oh, yeah," Aiden scoffed. "With what skills? Your punch couldn't even hurt a squirrel. It's almost as bad as Carmen's." He was lying, of course. Ashley was probably better than any other girl he'd ever been in contact with.

"Shut up," Ashley laughed. "I can hit."

"If you say so,"

Her nails clawed at the boy's back even harder than before. She didn't want to go in the pool in her work-out clothes. She could easily get her bathing suit if he wanted her to go in the pool. She tried her best to remain calm and steady. She lifted her head slowly and smiled once she saw Spencer in her bathing suit. "Spencer," she greeted. "Do me a favor?" she asked. "You wanna help me down from here?"

Spencer shook her head with a smile. "I just wanted a swim."

Aiden made his way to the poolside edge and rocked back and forth. Ashley didn't feel it was safe for one second, but she couldn't stay still. Her fists pounded his back, her legs flailed in attempt to escape his grip. "Aiden, stop!" she yelled, her eyes directly above the pool.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Okay," she sighed, walking over to the pair. She shook her head at Aiden's grin, her hands grabbing Ashley's waist. "Let her go,"

Aiden sighed, his smile staying put though. He lowered the brunette with Spencer's help. He laughed when he was met with Ashley's glare. Her size just made it more hilarious. She was almost a foot shorter than he was. Her glare did nothing.

"Whoa," he smirked. "Scary."

Ashley didn't want to smile, but her lips twitched slightly. She pushed the boy playfully. Her eyes widened when she saw him lose his balance. She'd forgotten how close to the pool they were. She laughed, though. It was funny seeing Aiden do the flailing as he fell in the water.

He surfaced from the pool, a smirk playing on his lips. He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up. "Nice," he nodded at the brunette.

"I kno—"

Spencer smirked as she watched Ashley's eyes widen. She knew she took the girl by surprise. She took pride in the fact. It seemed like Ashley didn't even think for a second Spencer had it in her for a surprise attack. She felt somewhat accomplished.

Aiden laughed.

Ashley surfaced with a whip of her hair. She wiped her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "Really?" she asked, her legs working their way back to the edge of the pool.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"I didn't know she had it in her. I'll give her props," __**Ashley nodded. **__"She got me. She did."_

_

* * *

_

**M**adison almost made her way to her room to get her bathing suit—ready to join the rest of the housemates—but once she caught sight of Glen sitting at the kitchen counter, she decided she'd make a little detour. She'd get to the pool later.

She sat with the blond, and talked with him for a while. She realized that he was probably the only person who she hadn't talked to much. In fact, they'd hardly had a conversation throughout their time in the house.

Glen agreed, telling the girl he'd like to change that.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"Glen seems different from the other roommates." __**She shrugged. **__"He seems more easy going. I don't know," __**she shook her head. **__"I guess what I'm trying to say is that he doesn't seem like the type of person to take things too seriously, I guess."_

_

* * *

_

Madison suggested they'd go breakfast, or lunch—whatever the hell time of day it was and Glen nodded. Anything to get out of the house. He also wanted to have his own opinion about Madison. Not just what everybody saw in her.

* * *

**A**shley laughed, her clothes dripping as she followed Spencer. Once the blonde saw her hop out of the pool, she was darting every which way. She knew what Ashley wanted to do. "What are you doing?" she smiled. "Stop running,"

Spencer looked back, slowing down slightly. "Stop chasing me," she laughed.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, her body shook slightly with the chill in the house. "I'm not even moving,"

"I know what you're planning," Spencer gripped a column in the foyer, hiding her body from the brunette.

Ashley grinned wickedly. "Yeah," she agreed, taking a step. "You should probably run."

Spencer squealed. Her feet padding through the foyer, glancing back at Ashley every now and then. She felt slightly uncomfortable in only her bathing suit, knowing Aiden was having a blast watching her breasts jiggle with every leap she took.

She made her way to the kitchen and made her way behind the counter. She looked towards the pool area but saw no one. She heard laugher, though. It wasn't Ashley. It was Aiden, Carmen and Chelsea. She could tell. She wondered when the girls entered the pool. She shook her head, it didn't matter. She walked back to the foyer, slowly. Her eyes scanned every area of the room.

They landed on something on the floor. She frowned as she walked over to it slowly. It was shaking. When it fully came into view, Spencer laughed loudly.

Ashley was lying on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. She lifted her upper body up, clutching her midsection. "Oh, God," she gasped.

"Wait," Spencer kneeled on the floor, joining the girl. "Did you…" Her laughter wouldn't let her finish her question.

Ashley nodded, her body quaking.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley laughed at the camera, her hand reaching for her knee. **__"I'm so gonna bruise. It shouldn't be funny, but it really is."

* * *

_

**A**fter searching through most of the city, Glen finally found a restaurant that caught his eye. He wasn't usually picky when it came to food, but he wanted to enjoy his time out with Madison. If the girl ended up pissing him off, at least he'd enjoy his food, right?

He was extra happy when they got their food almost immediately. He and Madison had had some light, but tolerating conversations throughout their walk around the city. To him—at the moment—Madison didn't seem so bad.

"So," Madison smiled, her fork crunching down on her salad. "What's your favorite color?"

Glen laughed. Wow, talk about light conversation. "Blue," he answered, then shook his head. "No, I lied. Red. Definitely red."

Madison chuckled. "What happened with blue?"

Glen twirled his fork and grabbed a nice amount of spaghetti. He shoved it in his mouth like any regular guy would, and swallowed it quickly. He shrugged. "I like both," he smiled. "Better?"

* * *

**"S**o," Spencer sighed, sinking further into the Jacuzzi. They'd moved only minutes after being in the pool. The air in the house making it too cold for the pool. At least at that moment. "What happened with Madison?" her question was directed at Aiden. She wanted to be nosey. She wanted to know why she saw the two talking all of a sudden.

Aiden shrugged. "She apologized," his hands curled above the water as the bubbles filtered under them.

"Was it a sincere apology?" Carmen asked.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen stared at the camera. **__"I just don't feel like Madison has it in her to be the person to take the blame for things." __**She shrugged. **__"She just seems like the type of person who hasn't ever apologized for anything."_

_

* * *

_

"I'm not really sure, you know?" he replied, his arms falling limp at his side. "I'm still sticking with what I said before. She's still phony."

Spencer nodded her head, her eyes watching the water as bubbles popped. "I don't know," she sighed. "I think you should at least try and think of it as being sincere. I know she's crazy, and I know she has a temper, trust me; I went to high school with her. But, maybe she changed?"

Aiden considered it for a moment. "Maybe," he replied. "She's still too much drama for me, though, you know?"

_**

* * *

Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden stared at the camera. **__"Remember," __**he pointed at the camera. **__"I never said I had to like her. All I said was that I'd tolerate her."_

_

* * *

_

**G**len leaned back in his seat with a content smile. His spaghetti dish was simply amazing. He had no idea how Madison only chose to eat a salad. What was the point of going to a restaurant if all she wanted was something small like that? She could've made that at the house.

His attention was averted when their bill was dropped on the table. He smiled at their waiter in thanks before turning his attention back to Madison. "What were you saying?" he asked, his eyes scanning the check.

Madison shrugged, finishing her water with one last sip. "I don't know. He just rubs me the wrong way."

Glen pulled out his wallet. He slid his card out and placed it in the pocked of the booklet. "I thought you apologized, though."

"Yeah, I did," she nodded. "But, I don't know. Thinking back at it now, I don't really feel like he deserved it."

_**

* * *

Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"I don't know what else to say about him," __**she shrugged.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"S**o," Aiden smiled as he raised his arms to rest on either side of the Jacuzzi's edge. "We're all friends here, right?" Curious, every girl nodded. "Okay, so don't get mad," he bit his lip.

"Don't get us mad," Ashley smiled.

"I won't try to," Aiden promised. "I just don't know how you'll take what I'm about to say."

"Only one way to tell," Carmen shrugged.

"Right," Aiden nodded. "Okay, well, see," he scratched his head. "This has kind of been on my mind since the first day we've been here—"

"Oh, God," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Let him finish," Spencer playfully slapped the girl underwater.

"You know how you two are lesbians, right?" he asked, his eyes firm on Ashley.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. She looked over at Carmen. "I didn't know we were, actually."

Aiden licked his lips. "I'm serious," he groaned.

"Okay," Ashley laughed. "What about us being lesbians?"

"Why haven't you two hooked up yet?"

Ashley grinned. Of course Aiden would ask a question like that. She shouldn't have put it past him. That boy was all sorts of crazy.

"He's right," Carmen piped up. "Why haven't we?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You're serious,"

Carmen shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything, right?"

Ashley smirked. "I guess not," she replied as she watched Carmen leave her seat and creep onto her lap, straddling her. It wasn't long before she felt Carmen's lips part hers. Her hand snaked up to Carmen's neck as she nibbled on the brunette's lip. Carmen's lip flicked Ashley's as it begged for entrance. Ashley thought about it at first, she didn't want to get carried away with a housemate, but she knew it was all just a game. They wanted to get Aiden hot and bothered. She parted her lips, eagerly accepting. Their tongues dueled for long seconds, before each girl felt that time was up. Carmen bit Ashley's lip—hard—as Ashley gasped. Both girls pulled apart a second later with matching grins on their faces.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden shook his head, his grin wide. **__"That was beautiful."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley watched Carmen as the girl swam back to her previous seat before looking over at Aiden. "How was that?"

"Uh," Aiden mumbled. He shook his head. "Thank you,"

* * *

**O**nce Aiden stepped out of the Jacuzzi he changed into a pair of shorts. He needed a cigarette and quick. He didn't understand how just a little kiss by two girls got him worked up. It was never that way before. He figured it had to do with how hot both girls were. Once he stepped outside on the balcony, he found Glen laying on one of the sunbathing chairs. He didn't even hesitate in telling the boy about how his day had been.

"Speechless, bro." he took a drag of his cigarette. "I'm not even joking. I couldn't say anything,"

Glen grinned. "Fucking Madison," Aiden laughed. "If I hadn't been with her I'd have seen all of that, man. Now that's some bullshit,"

Aiden shook his head, smoke descending through his nostrils. "_Fucking _hot, dude,"

From the way Aiden made it sound, it seemed like Glen missed so much more than just a regular kiss by two girls. He had no idea what made this time so different for the guy.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden smiled at the camera. **__"Take my word for it. Watch," __**he pointed, **__"Carmen and Ashley are gonna be the first two people in the house to hook up with each other."_

_

* * *

_

"I fucking hate you right now, dude," Glen laughed.

"You're the one who chose to go out with Madison,"

"Someone had to listen to her,"

Aiden nodded as he took another drag; his cigarette almost done. "What did she talk about anyway?"

"You," Glen replied.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Predictable,"

"She kind of hates you,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden rolled his eyes at the camera. **__"See? She's already talking behind my back."_

_

* * *

_

"I could honestly care less. I don't wanna talk about her, though, alright? It seems like that's all I've been doing. I just want to pretend like she's not even here." Aiden pushed the rest of his cigarette out on the ashtray.

"She's a bitter one," Glen sighed.

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

**I**t was finally night time. Carmen felt like the day had gone on forever. It just kept dragging on. She wanted to get out of the house, too. She didn't care where—or so she tried to convince herself—but she preferred a club.

She was on a mission to get someone else to agree with her. She knew the boys were already a lock, but she wanted at least one girl to accompany her. She made her way into Ashley's room and asked the girl—multiple times—in fact, but Ashley was pretty firm on not going out.

"I kind of just want to stay home tonight, you know?" Ashley grabbed a pillow from the edge of her bed and propped her head on it. "We've been out every night this week."

"That's the whole point," Carmen sighed as she plopped herself on Ashley's bed. "What are you gonna do here?" she asked. "There's no TV, there's nothing."

_**

* * *

Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen stared at the camera. **__"I came to Ashley first because I thought she out of all the other girls would rather be out than in the whole night. Seriously," __**she sighed, **__"who stays home in LA?"_

_

* * *

_

"What?" Ashley snorted. "Carmen, there's so much stuff to do here. I can sleep, play pool, _swim_ in the pool, read, eat, go on the computer, play—"

"Alright," Carmen rolled her eyes. "So maybe there is stuff you can do, but I really don't want to just go out with the guys—don't get me wrong or anything, they're great and all, but…" She shrugged. "They're guys, you know?"

Ashley sighed. "What about the girls? Chelsea? Spencer or Madison?"

"Madison," Carmen grunted. "You're joking, right? Must I go through this again—"

"I know," Ashley held a hand up, shutting the brunette momentarily. "You hate her. Everyone does. She can still go with you, though. I mean, it's not like she'll be with you the whole night," she shrugged.

"That's the thing," Carmen groaned as she fell back onto Ashley's legs. "I want someone to be there with me."

"Spencer?"

"She might come," Carmen replied. "But I need you there! No one in this house is as fun as you."

Ashley smirked. "There's gotta be a second best, though."

"Yeah," Carmen shrugged. "Me."

* * *

**"S**pence," Madison cleared her throat. She hadn't spoken since she first stepped foot out in the balcony. She was surprised when she saw Spencer there with a drink in hand, but even more surprised when the blonde hadn't even tried to initiate conversation.

"Yeah," Spencer quietly asked, her eyes looking away from the city lights.

"Do you hate me?"

"What," Spencer shook her head. "Of course not. I don't hate you, Madison."

"It just feels like I've had a fight with about everyone in this house," Madison rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Like, everyone hates me."

Spencer smiled at the Latina's over-exaggeration. She didn't smile to be mean, she just found it funny how people over analyzed things. "Madison," she said, "you've only had a fight with Aiden and Carmen."

"Yeah, I know," Madison agreed. "But I feel like everyone is just taking Aiden's side. No one has even asked me where I was coming from in that argument." She shook her head as she stood up from the chair. She walked over to the balcony and looked down, admiring the way the city looked at night.

"That's their problem," Spencer guaranteed the girl. She tilted her head in thought. "Wait, I thought you didn't care what people thought about you. I mean," she sipped her drink. "Isn't that how you were in high school?"

_**

* * *

Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer stared at the camera. **__"I don't know why she comes to me with this stuff. It's like she expects me to do something." __**She shrugged. **__"I can't do anything, though. I don't know what to do. I don't always have the answers to everything, contrary to popular belief."_

_

* * *

_

Madison shook her head as she took a deep breath. "This isn't high school, Spence," she muttered. "I've changed."

Spencer shook her head and leaned back in her chair. It was rare when she didn't have much to say, but this time she couldn't find the right words. Madison might have changed, but there was still some of the old left in her.

* * *

**"W**hat am I even doing here?" Ashley yelled over the music. That's right. Music. It'd taken Carmen almost an hour of persuading just to get Ashley out of the house. She was practically pulled out of bed. This was probably the first time she hadn't got dressed for a club outing. Not that she was wearing pajamas or anything like that, no. But she was in the same pair of jeans and shirt that she'd thrown on after the pool.

"Having fun," Carmen grinned. "You'd have so much more fun if you would just get off your ass and dance." She shook the brunette's shoulders.

Ashley shook her head with a smile. "I don't dance,"

"Come on," Carmen yelled, pulling Ashley up easily. She swallowed thickly when Ashley's body collided with hers. "Just let loose,"

_**

* * *

Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley shook her head with a sigh. **__"I'll need a couple of drinks first,"_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"So, everyone is pretty much out of the house for the night. Madison and Aiden haven't talked—which I think is a pretty good move—until they're ready fix things, at least." __**She shrugged. **__"But right now there's no drama—which I think is exactly what this house needs,"_

_

* * *

_

**"S**cratch,"

Spencer frowned. "No," she shook her head. "You moved the ball."

"What," Glen scoffed. "I wasn't even near the table, Spencer," he defended himself as he chalked up his pool stick.

She shook her head. "See, this?" she gestured at the pool table. "This is why I don't play this game."

Glen set his pool stick up, sliding it between his thumb and pointer finger as he readied himself for his next shot. He hit the Q-ball which hit the 9-ball into the corner pocket.

"Girl," Chelsea laughed. "Don't even worry about it. The last game I played I didn't make any of my shots. I'm thinking this boy cheats," she pointed at Glen.

Glen shook his head as he successfully pocketed another shot. "This is why I need Aiden here. I need some real competition, not some girls who play just because they can."

"Where is he anyway?" Spencer asked. Glen raised a questioning eyebrow. Spencer rolled her eyes. "Aiden,"

Glen shrugged. "Probably fucking some girl,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"So, I decided to get out of the house by myself tonight. Nothing against Carmen or Ashley, but I just want to be alone, you know? There's too much shit going on in the house to even stay there, so I figured I'd hit the club we first checked out."_

_

* * *

_

**A**iden's tongue slipped out of his mouth as it slid along the blonde's upper lip. His hands squeezing her hips slightly before moving to her lower back. The blonde backed him onto one of the empty couches in the club and straddled his waist not moments after. She ran her hands through his short, already messy hair as she tried her hardest to deepen the kiss.

Aiden nibbled at her lip before pulling away painfully slow. "Let's get out of here," he mumbled as his lips found hers once more.

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden smiled at the camera. **__"See? This is why going to a club alone is better than bringing people. You don't have to wait for anyone and you don't have to search for anyone to tell them you're leaving."_

_

* * *

_

**A**shley stumbled closer to Carmen as the girl smiled. "You got me drunk," she slurred in Carmen's ear, biting it softly before facing the girl again.

"I know," Carmen said as she watched Ashley lick her lips.

She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help herself at the moment. She pulled Ashley's face towards her and kissed the girl roughly, yet still soft at the same time. This one was deeper than the one they shared hours before. It was much heavier; both girls practically shoving each other's tongues down the other's throat.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked into the camera. **__"Is Carmen attractive? Yes," __**she replied, no hesitation. **__"Will anything come of it?" __**she asked. **__"Probably not,"_

_

* * *

_

Ashley's hands left Carmen's face and roamed down to her hips. She looped her finger through Carmen's jean loops and pulled the girl closer. Her hands traveled around the brunette's back, stopping when she felt the dip. Ashley's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head when she heard Carmen's moan.

She knew the club was getting a show, but at the moment, she didn't care.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen smiled at the camera. **__"She's a good kisser," __**she shrugged. **__"Like, really good."_

_

* * *

_

**C**helsea left the pool room once Spencer lost her fourth game. She'd had enough with those two going back and forth with their trash talk. Yeah, it was funny, but she wanted to read, too. From the corner of her eye, Chelsea saw a shadow. She looked up and found Madison sitting in the love seat across from her.

"Where's everybody?" the Latina asked.

Chelsea lowered the edge of her page, making a dog ear to save her page. "Spencer and Glen are playing pool. Ashley and Carmen are at some club. I think Aiden is at some other club," she shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

_**

* * *

Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"What can I say about Madison?" __**she shook her head. **__"I don't really know. I mean, I feel for her. I do. But I just think she needs to accept the fact that not everyone in the house is going to like her. That's how life is," __**she shrugged. **__"Deal with it."_

_

* * *

_

"Nobody asked," Madison sighed.

Chelsea smiled slightly. "No one asked me either. I don't care, though." She replied. "I wasn't really up for it tonight, you know?"

Madison nodded.

* * *

**A**iden entered the house quietly, not wanted any question from the roommates. He just wanted to get his quick fuck in, then out of the house. She wasn't making this easier on him, though. She kept on laughing, talking about how she wanted something to eat.

"Shh," he mumbled, pushing the girl in the direction of his room. "Go so no one will see you,"

She nodded and practically ran up the stairs.

* * *

**O**nly minutes after Aiden and his nameless conquest for the night made it in the house, Ashley and Carmen stumbled in loudly. Already extremely wasted; they were lucky they hailed a taxi correctly. Ashley laughed as she ran up the stairs, ahead of Carmen. She just wanted to get to her bed and pass out.

She stopped outside her door, hearing noises from inside the room. She thought it was all in her head so she didn't think anything of it. She rubbed her eyes and entered her room; the noises getting louder with each step. "Shit," she muttered, her body tipping over slightly.

"Wha—?"

Ashley's eyes widened as her eyes focused on Aiden's bed. He wasn't alone. She covered her eyes with her hand. "Shit," she mumbled again, backtracking out into the hall.

"Ashley!"

Ashley cringed. "I'm sorry!" she waved her free hand. "I'm leaving. I'm gone. I didn't know. I'm sorry," she rambled.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley frowned at the camera. **__"It's so fucking hard to find an unoccupied bed in this house without someone having sex in the one next to it. I feel like it's always me having this type of trouble. If I had to pick a number, I'd say I've slept in my room a total amount of five times since I've been here."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley didn't even wait for Aiden to respond. She dipped out of her room as quickly as she could and made her way down the steps. She didn't think going up and down the steps was a very smart idea, but she didn't stop herself either.

She entered the kitchen and quickly took a seat on a stool. She dropped her elbows on the counter and crashed her head in her hands. "I'm so drunk," she mumbled. Spencer smiled at the brunette, amused. Ashley lifted her head, her eyes squinting against the light. "Where's Carmen?" she asked.

Madison smiled. "I think she went upstairs,"

* * *

**C**helsea frowned at the sight of her roommate. The girl was plastered. Chelsea didn't really know how to deal with it, either. She'd never been put in the position to help someone as drunk as Carmen was. The girl looked like she was at the point of puking.

She winced at the thought. She cleared her throat, trying not to sound too husky. "Do you need a bucket?"

"Hrmph,"

"Want me to get you one just in case?"

"Phmpf,"

Chelsea shrugged. "If you say so," she muttered. She didn't know what the girl said, but she figured she was almost about half asleep. She rolled over to the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the groans coming from the one next to her.

Ashley, outside of Carmen's room, rubbed her eye. She looked up on top of the door frame, searching for a room number. She laughed once she realized she wasn't in a hotel. The only way she'd find Carmen was if she took a chance.

She stumbled into the room almost blindly before she dropped herself on the bed under her. Yeah, it was Carmen's. Through the little light she had, she could see the long auburn hair spread against the pillow. She smiled as she brought the comforter over herself as well. "This is all your fault," she muttered to the girl.

Ashley watched as Carmen turned to face her, a small, lopsided smile plastered on her face. Carmen nodded, her face getting closer to Ashley's. "I know," she whispered.

Ashley pushed her forehead against Carmen's. "What are we doing?" she muttered, her lips almost touching Carmen's.

Carmen brushed her nose against Ashley's. "I don't know," she mumbled. "It doesn't matter."

On the other end of the room, Chelsea popped open an eyelid and frowned. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening in the next bed over.

_**

* * *

Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea nodded her head. **__"Sex in the next bed over. That's new," __**she raised her eyebrows. **__"Ashley and Carmen?" __**she shook her head.**__ "They're so gonna regret this in the morning." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long :( I've been on my netbook for a while because my real laptop (the one with my writing/ life) in it wouldn't work because I needed a new charger. :( I finally got around to getting one though! So here you guys go! Again, sorry for the wait. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I**t was hard for Ashley to wake up that morning, her headache getting worse with each step she took. Light didn't help it much, either. All she knew was that the way she acted the previous night wouldn't happen again.

Once she got her shades on, Ashley found Spencer and asked the girl to go to breakfast with her. She wasn't in the mood to eat cereal. She wanted a real breakfast. She wanted IHOP.

Luckily the man upstairs didn't feel like torturing her that day. There was no line. Ashley couldn't have been more happy.

Her eyes closed under her shades involuntarily as she waited for their waiter to bring them their drinks. She ordered water.

Once Ashley heard a glass make contact with a table, she opened her eyes and smiled slightly at the waiter. "Thank you," she muttered.

The waiter nodded and backed away, muttering something about being right up with their orders. Ashley knew that was a lie, they were just supposed to assure you of that type of thing. They seemed to be really slow cooks in IHOP.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as she poured two cups of cream into her coffee. She brought a spoon to her cup and stirred it slightly.

Ashley groaned; she would've rolled her eyes if she thought it wouldn't hurt. "I'm never going out again. I'm staying home," she mumbled as she reached for her glass.

Spencer smiled sympathetically. "That bad," she asked.

Ashley tilted her head at the blonde. Was she serious? "Spencer," she sighed. "I had sex with Carmen," she reminded the girl. "Carmen my _housemate,_"

"Yeah, I know," Spencer sipped her coffee slowly. She didn't want to burn her tongue. "How'd that turn out?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I'm just curious. I want to know how they even got together, you know?" __**she shrugged. **__"I kind of didn't even see it coming. I thought it was just a kiss in the Jacuzzi and that was it."_

_

* * *

_

Ashley rubbed her forehead as she shook her head with a sigh. "I don't remember," she said. "I didn't even know we had sex until she told me this morning,"

"Wow," Spencer mumbled. "You were _that_ bad?"

"Yeah," Ashley sighed. "I only remember coming home and just laughing. But I wanted to go to sleep, you know? I was pretty sure once I hit a bed I'd pass out,"

"Apparently not," Spencer smiled as she grabbed her plate of pancakes from the waiter.

"God," Ashley mumbled down at the table. She watched her plate of food slide up in front of her. "How stupid could I be?"

Spencer shrugged. "There were other rooms you could've picked, you know,"

"Oh, yeah," Ashley asked. "Like whose?" she grabbed the syrup for her pancakes and soaked them, along with the freshly spread butter.

"Mine," Spencer answered. "I told you that already, though."

Ashley sighed. "I didn't want to bother you. I was pretty drunk."

"I remember,"

Ashley sipped her water. "I guess you understand, then,"

Spencer smiled slightly as she shook her head. "No," she said. "I still don't."

"Dealing with a drunk is a pain in the ass,"

Spencer took a forkful of her hash browns. "It wouldn't have bothered me,"

"I don't need someone to take care of me. I don't want to put that on anybody."

"You might not need someone," Spencer smiled. "But I wouldn't mind taking care of you." At Ashley's raised eyebrow, Spencer nodded her head, "I'm serious."

"Well," Ashley smiled, her knife working at cutting up her pancakes. "That's why you're a great friend."

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"If I could take back whatever happened last night I'd do it in a heartbeat. I bet Carmen would, too."_

_

* * *

_

**C**armen lay in bed most of the morning. She didn't have a hangover and that was pretty incredible. She was pretty sure she was extremely wasted the night before. Otherwise she wouldn't have had stupid sex with Ashley. She had no idea what was going through her head at the time.

But then again, when there was a pretty girl in her bed, who was she to argue?

She shook her head as she remembered all she could from the previous night. She walked over to her drawer and pulled it out. She searched through it roughly. "How come we never go to the beach?" she asked Chelsea.

"Because it's far?" she shrugged. She watched as Carmen explored every draw she had.

"Yeah," Carmen mumbled, preoccupied. "I just think it'd be nice to spend a whole day there."

"Why do you want to go?" Madison asked from the corner of the room. "Sand is so annoying. Especially when you get out of the water. Oh! And not to mention you leave the beach all sticky—"

"Shut up," Carmen growled. "God, shut up."

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I was fine with her not talking. That's the only way I can tolerate her in my room."_

_

* * *

_

"I'm just saying,"

"Yes," Carmen turned to the Latina. "But your opinion isn't the only one that matters, Madison."

"Why are you flipping out?" Madison frowned.

"I'm not flipping out." She shook her head. "Why are you even here? No one invited—"

"Carmen,' Chelsea sighed.

"I'm not yelling. I'm not fighting," she assured the girl. "I just want to know where she came from. I didn't invite her."

"This is my house, too."

"But this is my room," Carmen retorted. "It's called privacy."

"What are you mad at me for?" Madison asked. "I didn't even do anything to you,"

"Yet," Carmen muttered.

"What?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison stared at the camera. **__"I try. I do. But see this? No matter what I do, I still can't fix anything," __**she sighed. **__"What's the point in trying?"_

_

* * *

_

"I just don't like the way you treat people," Carmen said. "It pisses me off,"

"How do I treat people?"

"Like you're above them,"

"What's the problem with that?" Madison asked.

Carmen's eyes widened. Was Madison joking? "You're the same as any other person in the world," she snorted. "If not lower,"

"Carmen," Chelsea warned.

"Let her go," Madison told her housemate. "I want to hear this."

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen stared at the camera. **__"I'm a little surprised her anger hasn't peeked out yet,"_

_

* * *

_

"You want to get on people's good side?" Carmen asked. "Learn how to treat people with respect. 'Cause let me tell you something, Madison," she swallowed. "If you yelled at me instead of Aiden that time, I wouldn't have hesitated to hit you." She admitted to the girl. "I don't care if it caused me to leave the house; I wouldn't let you treat me like that."

* * *

..

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

_**Glen stared at the camera. **__"The house is divided," __**he shook his head. **__"I thought, maybe with a week's time all the tension would pass, but it hasn't. It sucks, you know? It's so stupid. We're all supposed to be enjoying our time here. How are we supposed to do that if we're not all together like we want to be?"_

_

* * *

_

**"C**an you at least try and be the good guy here?" Glen took a drag of his cigarette. He was bored being cooped up inside the house and once he saw Aiden leaning against the balcony, he joined the boy for a quick smoke.

He also figured he'd get some serious talking done.

"How have I been the bad guy?" Aiden frowned, his eyes following the passing cars below him.

"I'm not saying you are," Glen assured the boy. "But I just feel like you're more mature than Madison, and I think you should make the first move to put this all behind you."

"I didn't do anything to her," Aiden turned away from the view and focused his attention on Glen. "Why should I fix something I didn't start?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"I feel like everyone is just letting Madison get through this whole thing like she's pardoned or something. Sometimes I don't want to be the bigger person, you know? I don't think she should get away so easily," __**he shrugged. **__"It's like she keeps using it to her advantage. Like she knows what results she's gonna get."_

_

* * *

_

"Aiden," Glen sighed. "The house is separated. Since that whole debacle with you and Madison, we haven't enjoyed our time out." He informed the guy. "At least not all together. It just sucks, man," he shook his head, inhaling his nicotine stick. "It sucks because then there's me, Chelsea, Spencer, Ashley and Carmen just off in the side feeling awkward. Like we don't want to bother either of you two, you know?" he said. "We don't want to have to pick sides, man. But if we did, you know we'd have your back. That's a given. You should know that already." He assured. "But that doesn't mean we wouldn't feel bad for alienating Madison."

Aiden tried to digest Glen's words. When that boy wasn't fooling around, he really knew what he was saying. It was pretty deep. "No one's asking you to pick a side, Glen," Aiden reassured the blond.

"Aiden," he sighed. "All I really want to do is get drunk with my housemates."

Aiden laughed. "I understand," he said. "And I'll think about it," at Glen's raised eyebrow, Aiden nodded. "Really. I will. It might not happen right away, but I'll work my way up to it."

* * *

**"I'**ve always wanted a puppy," Ashley sighed as she stared through the pet store doors. Her hangover was almost gone, her headache pretty much dissipated once she took a bite of her food. "My mom never let me have one."

"That's so sad," Spencer frowned. She'd had a dog all the years she could remember.

"I think I should buy one," Ashley smiled slightly.

"What?" Spencer snorted. She loved dogs, sure, but Ashley was just talking to talk now. "No, Ash. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you live with seven other people," her voice held a questioning edge, but that was pretty much Spencer's reason.

"But you're okay with it, right?" Ashley turned to the blonde and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Spencer sighed, her body shifting in a different position. "It's not just about me," she told the girl.

"It can be ours," Ashley grinned crookedly.

Spencer shook her head with a small smile. "We can't," she told the girl. "What if some housemates are allergic?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer stared at the camera. **__"I feel bad telling her no, you know? I mean, I know she's probably just saying it now 'cause the puppy is cute, but going all the way and buying one?" __**Spencer shook her head. **__"I don't know about that,"_

_

* * *

_

"I would hate being allergic to dogs," Ashley frowned. "I think we should still try it, though," she moved to grab the front doors until Spencer grabbed her hand.

"Ashley,"

"What, you don't want one?"

Spencer shook her head. "We don't _need_ one,"

Ashley heaved up a heavy sigh as she let Spencer pull her away from the door. "Fine,"

Spencer smiled as she looped her arm through Ashley's. "I'll buy you a stuffed puppy,"

"It's not the same," Ashley smiled. "It doesn't bark."

"You want a dog because it barks?"

Ashley shrugged, her face soft as she relished in the light breeze. "I like noise,"

* * *

**O**nce Aiden left Glen out in the balcony, he made his way back into the house. All he could think about was what Glen had told him. He felt bad for the housemates. That was a given. He'd only try with Madison because of them. He just wanted to do it on his own time.

He hoped they understood.

He walked in the kitchen in search for a snack. Maybe he'd have some more cereal. He smiled when he found a head of auburn hair already seated at the counter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, joining the girl. "Shouldn't _you _be the one having breakfast with Ashley?"

Carmen looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she smiled.

"You and Ashley," Aiden grinned. "Shouldn't you two be having breakfast?"

Carmen sighed as she dropped her magazine. "Who told you?"

"About the sex?" Aiden laughed.

Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Glen,"

"How does he—" Her eyes widened. "Shit," she cursed. She'd forgotten Glen shared a room with her and Chelsea. He was always so quiet. "When did he get in the room?"

Aiden shrugged. "I think he was there before you,"

Carmen's head fell in her palms, her groan muffled. "Oh, God,"

"He said you were loud,"

"Jesus,"

Aiden laughed. "Was it _that _good?"

"I'm not answering that,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I hate to say it—just because she's a roommate and all, and that's weird—but, yeah," __**she nodded. **__"Last night was pretty great. I don't think I ever screamed so loud in my life." __**She squinted in thought. **__"It could've just been the alcohol, though."_

_

* * *

_

"Fine," Aiden sighed. "Oh, but I do need to talk to you about something,"

Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Do you," Aiden exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think there's something going on between Spencer and Ashley?"

Carmen shrugged. "They're friends,"

"No," Aiden shook his head. "I could be wrong, but, I don't know," he sighed. "I feel like there's something else there, you know?"

"Something like what," Carmen asked, genuinely curious.

Aiden shrugged. "Feelings, maybe?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. She shrugged. **__"The first couple of days, sure, I thought maybe there was something between the two." __**Carmen admitted. **__"I don't know, though. Now, I kind of don't see it, you know? Or maybe I just haven't been paying that much attention to it."_

_

* * *

_

"What makes you think that?" Carmen asked.

Aiden traced an invisible circle on the counter with his index finger. "They're always going out for breakfast, you know? But it's not like a real breakfast. They're gone for, like, three hours. It doesn't take that long to eat," he smiled. "I don't know," he shrugged.

Carmen smiled. "Friends eat, Aiden," she nudged the boy. "They hang out, too."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's the way they look at each other, too, you know? I can't explain it."

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden shrugged his shoulders. **__"Call me crazy, but I'm not oblivious."_

_

* * *

_

Carmen shifted herself into a better position. She sat up straighter. "I get it," she nodded her head. "I've seen it too, but I thought they stopped."

Aiden shook his head. "No,"

Carmen shrugged. "Then maybe," she smiled. "But Spencer isn't gay,"

"I didn't think either you or Ashley was gay at first sight," he told the girl.

Carmen was used to that. "I know when someone's gay,"

"You're saying its Ashley then? She's the one that has feelings for Spencer?"

Carmen shook her head. "Spencer might be confused," she shrugged. "Every girl goes through that."

"Hmm," Aiden hummed. "Interesting. I guess we'll have to see what happens then, huh?"

Carmen smiled. "Guess so,"

* * *

**M**adison had a routine. She'd get up, eat breakfast, take a shower then bullshit with whatever roommate would have her. Then when she was done with all that, she'd walk over to the phone room and call the same person at almost the same time, every day.

She always needed someone out of the house to talk to.

* * *

..

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea stared at the camera. **__"The house is quiet. As usual. I don't like it," __**she shook her head. **__"I know the rest of the housemates don't like it either, but I don't see anyone doing anything." __**She shrugged.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**C**helsea watched as Madison entered the phone room. The girl looked tired and spent. Chelsea knew the fights in the house were bothering her too. Even though Madison _was_ the one that started them.

"We have to get them to talk somehow," she announced to Glen.

He shrugged. "I tried talking to Aiden this morning. I think I might have gotten through, but he seems to want to push it all aside for a while." He sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to her yet."

"They're both being stubborn in their own ways." She mumbled, her words beginning to muffle as she brought a throw pillow to her chin.

"They're hard headed is what they are."

* * *

**"V**ic, I'm telling you," Madison sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "They're talking about me. I don't imagine these things. I know them."

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked into the camera. **__"I feel like everyone's taking Aiden's side on this whole situation. They only talk to me when I make the first move. They don't seek me out." __**She said. **__"But then when I'm not in the room, I can easily assure you they talk about me behind my back."_

_

* * *

_

"_Tonta," _The guy on the other line laughed. _"What's wrong with you? What's got you so paranoid?"_

"I'm being serious," Madison groaned. "That's all these people do. God forbid they talk straight to my face."

"They need to speak sometime, Chels," Glen frowned. "I told Aiden and I'm gonna tell you; I just want to get out of the house and get drunk with my housemates."

Chelsea laughed. "I know, Glen," she patted his knee. "We'll figure something out."

Madison circled her index finger on the table where the phone permanently sat. "I just want to go home, guy," she sighed.

"_You've only been there a couple of weeks, girl," _Victor laughed.

"I know," Madison groaned. "But I'm not happy here. I'm not comfortable."

"_You have to talk to them, Madison," _Victor told the girl lightly. _"You have to apologize."_

"I have apologized," Madison raised her voice.

"_Was it sincere?"_

"I feel like you're taking their side,"

"_No," _The boy assured Madison. _"I'm not. I promise. I just know how you are, Madison. Most of the things you say, you don't mean."_

"Victor, it doesn't matter," she sighed. "I apologized once already. He can come find me."

"_That's the wrong attitude,"_

Madison shrugged. "I don't care,"

* * *

**P**er Spencer's request, Ashley didn't argue when the girl asked if they could take the longer way home. It was a beautiful day out, Spencer felt like they should enjoy it. She smiled as they hit a shady part of the sidewalk, their arms still looped together.

"You think we're going out tonight?" Ashley asked.

Spencer looked over at the girl. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought you didn't want to, though."

Ashley shook her head, agreeing. "I don't," she said. "I just want to know if I'd have my bed tonight,"

"Why don't you just tell Aiden to soil his wild oats somewhere else?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I feel like that'll be weird."

"Well," Spencer laughed. "Have fun sleeping in Carmen's bed."

Ashley smirked, nudging the blonde. "I thought you said I could stay in your bed, too,"

"I don't know if I want you there anymore,"

Ashley laughed, her arm untangling from Spencer's. "That hurt," her eyes focused to the left, across the street. There weren't many people out today. She couldn't understand why, though. If people were able to step outside, why wouldn't they? Staying inside a house all day got boring.

"Hey," Spencer reached for Ashley's hand, tugging it slightly.

Ashley looked over at the girl. "Yeah?" she bit her lip.

"Isn't that Chelsea and Glen?" she nodded straight ahead, her eyes squinting.

Ashley followed her gaze. She smiled. "Yeah, that is. I wonder where they're going." She questioned. Once they got closer to the other pair, Ashley waved and smiled at her housemates.

"Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

Chelsea made her way to Spencer and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Going for a walk," she smiled. "I suggest you not go in yet."

Ashley frowned.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley stared at the camera. **__"I want to nap. I really do. I just want to lie on my bed while I still can, without any interruptions."_

_

* * *

_

"Why?" Spencer asked. Chelsea tugged on her shoulders, turning her around in the other direction; the one she and Ashley had already walked through.

"Madison and Aiden are in there," Glen answered as he walked in step with Ashley.

"So," Ashley shrugged.

Chelsea smiled as she and Spencer walked a couple steps ahead of the pair. "I'll explain later," she promised.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

Chelsea shrugged. "I don't know,"

Ashley looked over at Glen. He shrugged with a roll of his eyes; a smile belaying his annoyance. "Just walk," he muttered.

Ahead of the pair, Chelsea and Spencer walked at a steady pace. Chelsea smiled as she squeezed Spencer's shoulder slightly. "So," she whispered. "Holding hands, huh?"

Spencer blushed. "No," she muttered. "I was just stopping her from walking any further."

Chelsea looked back at the other two housemates. She smirked. "I don't know," she laughed as she turned back to the blonde. "She keeps looking at you, Spence,"

"Stop it,"

"It's cute," Chelsea assured the girl.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"Ever since the first night at the club—when Carmen mentioned something about Ashley and Spencer; all the tension—I've been watching them," __**she smiled. **__"Not in the creepy way, though. I don't seek them out," __**she laughed. **__"It's just the little things they do. Like cuddling on the couch, and putting a strand of hair behind each other's ears," __**she shrugged. **__"I don't know. I find it really cute."_

_

* * *

_

**M**adison figured it was finally time to put her differences aside and just make up with Aiden. She'd had a nice talk with Chelsea; a calming talk. The girl pretty much just told Madison that she needed to fix things. Yeah, she said she didn't want to do it, and that Aiden should be the one taking the blame and apologizing to her, but Chelsea made it seem like she actually cared about Madison. Like Chelsea cared _for_ her. She knew it sounded stupid aloud, but to her she understood perfectly.

She walked herself into Aiden's room after wandering aimlessly downstairs, thinking of what she wanted to say to the guy; if she even wanted to say anything to the boy at the moment. But she sighed and chose that moment to grow a pair of metaphorical balls to walk up the stairs with confidence. Or at least a bit of confidence.

She spotted Aiden as he searched through his bedside table, closing the drawer softly. She cleared her throat and once she got his attention, she smiled slightly—genuinely. "Hey,"

Aiden stood straight and nodded his head in greeting.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Aiden smiled cautiously. "I was actually about to come look for you," he told the girl.

"I'm gonna be honest," Madison walked into the room, sitting on Ashley's bed seconds later. "I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to you about everything," she shrugged. "But Chelsea pretty much convinced me into doing this,"

"You're apologizing?" Aiden questioned.

She nodded.

Aiden smiled as he took a seat on his bed. "I had a conversation with Glen," he admitted. "He wanted me to do the same thing,"

"Did he say you should do it for the housemates?"

Aiden nodded with a smile.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"A real conversation with Madison?" __**he grinned. **__"It feels different. It feels good."_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, well, I'm gonna apologize before I lose my motivation," she joked. "Seriously, though. Everything aside; I'm sorry."

"I know," he smiled. "So am I,"

"I just don't want any more tension, you know?" Aiden nodded. "I don't want it to feel like high school again. People ignoring me and talking behind my back,"

"Let's put it behind us, then," Aiden stood up from his bed, gesturing for Madison to do the same. "Truce?" he smiled, holding his arms open.

Madison nodded. "Truce," she smiled, sealing their newfound peace with a hug.

* * *

**A**fter reentering the house from their hour long—spontaneous—walk, Glen, Chelsea, Ashley and Spencer entered the house with their guards up. They didn't know how their impromptu plan would work, but they hoped it turned out right.

Once they found Aiden and Madison laughing at the kitchen counter, they couldn't believe it. They'd orchestrated this whole…Whatever it was that was happening. It didn't feel real. Glen even pinched himself.

They walked up to the pair, not caring who apologized, but just extremely excited—if not confused—that it happened so fast. They all talked before night time fell; that's when they decided to make Glen's wish come true.

They were at a club now. The same club as usual, but that didn't matter. At least to most of the roommates.

Ashley looked around the bar and noticed most of the people she spotted, she'd seen multiple times already. She needed to meet new people. She shook her head. "We need to try another club," she yelled over the music. "This place is getting old,"

Carmen grinned. "Stop complaining and order a drink already," she hailed a bartender and placed her drink orders. Making sure he understood that she wanted hard liquor.

Glen raised his shot glass and grinned. "This is for you guys," he gestured towards Aiden and Madison. "I'm glad you two took our advice and buried the hatchet as quickly as possible," and with that, he and his housemates downed their shots.

Sucking in a breath of air, Glen swallowed; the alcohol's burning sensation sliding down his throat. "Are the same people always here?" he asked, spotting a girl he'd seen before. "I can't remember,"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. It's the main club in town," he downed another shot. He winced as the liquid slid down his throat. "It's the most popular,"

"Okay," Ashley slammed down her shot glass. She grinned at her housemates. "I'm disappearing for the night," she informed them before she bounded off into the mass of bodies.

Glen watched her go before scanning the club again. "I've missed this place,"

"It hasn't been that long," Aiden reminded him.

"I know," Glen smiled. "I'd rather be here than spending so much time with Spencer, though," he joked.

"Jerk," she smiled as she slapped his arm.

"What am I missing?" Carmen asked. "What did you two do?"

"Glen frowned. "What?"

"Did you two hook up or something?"

Spencer and Glen gave each other a look of disgust before simultaneously bursting out in laughter. Once she calmed down, Spencer smiled at the girl. "That's gross,"

"She's like a sister to me," Glen pulled the girl in, hugging her with one arm.

"I know. That's what I thought,"

"I've just been kicking her ass in pool," he smirked.

* * *

**I**t didn't take Ashley long before she'd found a girl to spend part of the night with. She always ended up choosing one of the prettiest girls at the club. Well, that was a lie—she didn't choose them. They chose her.

Ashley smiled as her redhead conquest pushed her hips against hers; the girl's arms draped around Ashley's shoulders, her fingers playing with the little hairs on the back of her neck. Ashley's hands pinched the redhead's hips before pushing the girl's back, crashing their upper bodies together.

* * *

**"I** can't believe you're trying to get me drunk," Spencer laughed as she watched Carmen's hand push another drink her way. She'd already had five non-shot drinks. She was more than tipsy—in fact—she'd had more drinks than any other housemate at the bar.

Carmen shook her head with a grin. "I'm not," she laughed. "Why does everyone say that?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"How are you supposed to enjoy yourself at a club if you don't have a drink in hand?"_

_

* * *

_

"You keep buying them," Spencer squealed. "And handing them to me,"

* * *

**"D**rink, drink, drink," Glen and Aiden chanted, their fists pounding on the bar as they watched Madison down her drink in one go. The girl had taken her fifth vodka shot straight up. The alcohol no longer burning her throat.

She grinned at Glen. "You're turn," she pushed a shot in front of the boy. "Go,"

Glen chugged the shot down without hesitation, this one going down easier than the rest. He was used to it now. Licking his lips for any excess drops, Glen grinned at his housemates. "I need another one,"

* * *

**A**shley had had enough of dancing. She must have turned the redhead down three times before the girl got the hint that she didn't want to kiss her. Ashley honestly didn't know why she didn't take the girl up on her offer, but for some reason she wasn't up for it that night.

Once she successfully got rid of the girl, Ashley spotted Chelsea and walked right over to her. She smiled once she reached the girl. "It's way too hot out there,"

Chelsea smiled. "You were in the middle of multiple gyrating bodies," she sipped her glass.

Ashley frowned at the girl. She grabbed Chelsea's cup and peeked inside. She raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Tell me this isn't water,"

Chelsea shrugged as she took her drink back. "I'm not drinking tonight,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"I'm not the only person who drinks water at a club," __**she said. **__"Plus, it's not like I do it all the time." __**She grinned. **__"I can let loose,"_

_

* * *

_

"You don't drink much," Ashley realized. "Why?"

Chelsea shrugged, her eyes focusing behind Ashley. "Well," she laughed, pointing behind brunette. "For one, I don't want to end up like little Miss. Spencer,"

Ashley frowned. She turned around and found Carmen guiding a stumbling Spencer. She had to smile. "Oh, God,"

Chelsea laughed. "It's your turn,"

Ashley turned back to her housemate. "My turn to what?"

"There you are," Carmen slapped Ashley on the shoulder, turning the girl around. She pushed Spencer towards her. "She's been looking for you since her eighth drink,"

Ashley smiled as she caught Spencer. "What'd you do to her?" she directed her question at the brunette. Spencer's fingers crawled up her arms before her hands clasped behind Ashley's neck.

"Nothing," Carmen squealed walking over to Chelsea. "Stop blaming me,"

"I'm not blaming you," Ashley stumbled as she tried to keep Spencer balanced. "I'm just asking,"

Spencer raised herself on her toes, her lips brushing against Ashley's ear. "Dance with me," she whispered with a grin.

* * *

**M**adison laughed as her hips clashed with Glen's. They'd been dancing for maybe two songs and she knew the boy was way too drunk to keep in rhythm. "You suck at dancing,"

"I know," Glen grinned, his eyes focused on their pelvises. "Just go with it, though,"

Madison clasped her hands behind the boy's neck, her hips working harder as they ground into the guy. "Did you get any numbers yet?" she smiled.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison smiled at the camera. **__"I'd probably never confess this out loud, but I'm actually having fun tonight,"_

_

* * *

_

"Two," Glen replied.

"Are you gonna call them?" she asked. She remembered the last time Glen had gotten a number from a girl. He'd made the mistake of giving her their house number, so instead of Glen calling her, the girl took initiative and kept calling nonstop. Finally, though, the girl got the hint and stopped.

"Probably not," he smiled.

* * *

..

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer rubbed her eyes, her face showing slight stress. **__"Oh, man," __**she groaned. **__"I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to Ashley," __**she bit her lip. **__"God," __**she sighed. **__"I don't even know where this feeling even came from,"_

_

* * *

_

**S**pencer hooked her arms around Ashley's shoulders, her hands clasping as she moved in sync with the music blaring from several nearby speakers. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let loose as much as she had that night.

She smiled at the way Ashley's hands held her tightly. It wasn't the type of hold she'd experienced with men, though. Usually with guys, they'd hold her as if she were some type of property. With Ashley, though, Ashley held her so soft. She held her like she didn't want to let go, but if she had to, she would.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Spencer felt closer to the brunette at this moment than at any time in the past couple of weeks. She pulled herself closer to the girl, standing on her toes as she hugged the brunette. She took in her scent and smiled.

She brought her lips to Ashley's ear. "I like you," she whispered.

Ashley pulled away and frowned at the girl. "No you don't," she shook her head softly.

"I do," Spencer nodded. "You don't believe me?"

Ashley shook her head.

"What do I have to do?" Spencer asked, her eyes squinting in thought as a frown formed.

"Nothing," Ashley smiled softly. Her thumb rubbed the dip on Spencer's back.

Spencer shook her head with a sigh. Her hands unclasped from behind Ashley's neck as she brought them to her shoulders. They scanned their way up Ashley's neck until they tugged softly on the brunette's ears. Spencer smiled when she saw the girl swallow thickly. She couldn't help but bite her own lip when she saw Ashley's tongue sneak out slightly as the girl licked hers.

In one quick motion, Spencer brought Ashley's face down to hers and connected their lips softly. At that point she didn't care what the repercussions were going to be, all she knew was that she wanted Ashley's lips on hers. She sighed when she tasted strawberry. She internally commended the girl on her choice of lip gloss.

She opened her mouth, savoring the touch of Ashley's tongue as the girl softly slid it through her lips. Spencer gladly welcomed it. She couldn't remember any of her previous kisses being this sensual before. She remembered where they were and internally laughed. God, she shouldn't even be feeling those emotions in the middle of some club.

She felt Ashley's hands pinch her sides before the girl pulled away slowly, both of their breaths ragged. Their foreheads stayed together as Ashley brushed their noses, her open lips barely touching Spencer's.

"You're drunk," Ashley mumbled, her eyes shut tightly as her jaw clenched. She tried to control herself; otherwise she'd kiss Spencer again.

"I know," Spencer muttered, her nose brushing Ashley's once more as she bit her lip.

Ashley opened her eyes and stared at the blonde. She forced her eyes shut again because she knew if she kept staring at the girl biting her lip, she'd kiss her again. She pulled Spencer closer and hugged the girl. Her head falling between Spencer's jaw and shoulder. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Spencer inhaled Ashley's scent before clenching her jaw and shaking her head.

Ashley pulled back with a frown. "Was it the kiss? I'm sorry. Did I—"

Spencer shook her head. "No," she almost yelled. She swallowed the bad taste in her mouth.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel so good," Spencer muttered.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh," she looked around the club in search for her housemates. She sighed when she found no one in sight. She looked back to Spencer. "You want to go home?" she asked the blonde softly.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer shook her head at the camera. **__"I don't understand why I had to choose that moment to feel like puking. God," __**she sighed. **__"I feel like this night can't get any worse than it already has. It's so embarrassing."_

_

* * *

_

Spencer nodded thankfully when Ashley's hand grasped hers as she led her past the crowd.

* * *

**A**fter backing down a nameless blonde into the back corner of the club, Carmen didn't hesitate in giving the girl a hickey. She only thought it was fair to give the girl the same thing in return. She just hoped the bruise on her neck wasn't that noticeable. She didn't feel like covering it up with makeup.

She smiled as she heard the girl moan when she slid her knee against the blonde's center.

* * *

**G**len watched as Aiden walked over to him with a huge grin stretched across his face. He looked behind the boy and found one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen, frowning at Aiden's retreating form. He shook his head.

"You're not taking her home?" he asked.

Aiden shook his head. "Nope,"

"You're going home alone?"

"Yes,"

Glen furrowed his eyebrow. "So," he dragged the word out. "If you wanted, you could have sex with her tonight?"

"Probably,"

Glen shook his head. "You're an idiot,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"I'm being a nice guy tonight. I'm giving Ashley a noise free room." __**He grinned.**_

_**

* * *

..  
**_

**O**nce Ashley found Chelsea, she told the girl she was taking Spencer home because she was sick. Chelsea told Ashley she'd take care of the girl while Ashley found the rest of the housemates. Ashley was somewhat reluctant to let Spencer go, but when the blonde almost threw up on her shoes, Ashley didn't need any more convincing from Chelsea.

She still wanted to take care of the blonde, but when she saw Chelsea holding the girl's hair back, she figured Spencer was pretty well taken care of.

Once she found most of the housemates, Ashley was almost ready to head out. She just needed to find Carmen.

* * *

**"O**kay. Shh, shh," Chelsea soothed as she held Spencer's hair back. The girl didn't seem to stop spewing from the mouth. She wasn't used to this, but she thought for her first time she was doing pretty well. "Just let it out,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea looked at the camera. **__"This is why I usually stick to one drink—maybe two-max."_

_

* * *

_

"This is so gross," Spencer muttered under her breath, her throat burning. "I'm so sorry,"

Chelsea smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about it,"

* * *

**A**shley tried to leave, really, she did. But when she was stopped by a beautiful girl as she reached the door, she couldn't turn the girl down. She figured she'd give the girl a couple of seconds, maybe even a minute of her time. Her thoughts, though, were still mostly consumed with Spencer.

She smiled at the girl, catching a couple of words. Apparently the blonde wanted her number. Ashley shook her head politely telling the girl she needed to leave. Blondie wasn't having it, though.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I tried to leave. Really, I did," __**she sighed. **__"She wouldn't let me, though. She kept on asking me to give her my number. Whatever," __**she shook her head. **__"She ended up giving me her number instead, and finally let me leave."_

_

* * *

_

Once she left the club, Ashley walked home. She figured walking would be better than hailing a cab. She wanted to relish in the beautiful night.

* * *

**W**hen Aiden told Carmen that Ashley and Spencer had left, she wasn't surprised. She pondered why it took them so long.

"She was pretty drunk when I left her with Ashley," Carmen commented.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked into the camera. **__"I feel so bad," __**she groaned. **__"I have a tendency to push people into things. Oh, man," __**she slapped her palm to her head. **__"I should've known Spencer couldn't handle all of those drinks. She's a light weight."_

_

* * *

_

"How much did you give her?" Aiden laughed.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Technically, I didn't give her any," she tried. "I didn't force any down her throat. I might have pushed some her way, but that's it,"

"How much did you drink?" Aiden asked.

"Not a lot, I don't think," she shook her head. "At least I don't feel it,"

"Same," Aiden smiled crookedly.

Carmen sipped on her martini, a thought popping up. "You were right," she lifted her drink at the boy. "Spencer has something for Ashley,"

Aiden grinned. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

* * *

**O**nce Ashley arrived at the house, she thanked Chelsea before quickly making her way up the stairs and into Spencer's room. She frowned when she saw the girl face down on a pillow. She slowly walked towards the bed, wondering if Spencer was already asleep. She lifted the comforter off the edge and slid in beside the blonde.

Spencer turned to her side when she felt the bed dip. She smiled when she saw Ashley.

"Hey," the brunette smiled.

"Hi,"

Ashley watched Spencer, the blonde's eyelids getting heavier by the second. She felt bad for the girl. Spencer didn't seem to have any experience in drinking as much as she did that night. She sighed as she curled a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear. "You're not gonna be a happy camper tomorrow," she whispered.

Spencer moaned. "I blame Carmen,"

Ashley laughed softly. She reached under Spencer's head and brought the girls' body against her chest, her hand combing through her blond hair.

Spencer pushed away slightly. "I don't want to throw up on you,"

Ashley softly pushed her back down. "Don't worry about that," she assured the girl. "You should just sleep. You'll need it."

"Okay," Spencer muttered, snuggling in closer to Ashley. Her arm rested around the brunette's midsection. "I'm going to sleep now,"

Ashley smiled. "Good,"

* * *

**T**he next morning, Ashley woke up to the low sound of snoring coming from the crook of her neck. She rubbed her eye softly, ridding it of sleep. Yawning, Ashley looked down and found a head of blond hair.

Spencer.

She smiled faintly at the girl. She was out and Ashley knew she'd be asleep for a while, her breaths steady.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. She knew she'd have to get up now, otherwise most of her day would be shot. She had a thing about waking up later than noon. It happened often, but she didn't like it. To her, the ideal time to wake up was at least 10:30.

She sighed and thought about the best way to leave the bed. She didn't want to wake Spencer, but she didn't want to stay in bed either. Just the sight of Spencer on her chest made her want to stay a little bit longer. It didn't matter if the blonde was unconscious; all that mattered to Ashley was that she got to be the one to hold her.

She tried her hardest to pull her arm from under the girl's head without stirring her. Once she successfully achieved that, she lightly grasped Spencer's arm as it lay across her midsection. Seeing that the blonde was still sound asleep, Ashley quietly made her way out of bed and covered the girl with the blankets. She wanted to her sleep comfortably.

She stared at Spencer for a couple more seconds before she quietly stepped out of the room, already heading down the stairs. She figured she'd eat breakfast at home that day, considering her breakfast buddy wouldn't be up for food this early in the morning. Maybe they'd get lunch or dinner later.

Once she reached the kitchen, Ashley searched under the sink and pulled out a pan. She figured she'd make herself some eggs. After grabbing two eggs and two slices of cheese, Ashley lit the stove and quickly cracked the eggs. She opened one of the draws and grabbed a wooden spoon.

"Morning,"

Ashley looked up and smiled when she saw Carmen, her hair ruffled from sleep.

"Hey,"

Carmen yawned, her eyes closing momentarily. Shaking from a slight chill, she looked over at Ashley's hand as it scrambled the eggs. "You making me any?" she smiled.

"You want some?" Ashley asked seriously.

"Duh,"

Ashley grinned. "You can have this one then," she offered the girl. "I'll make mine after—that way the cheese won't be on yours."

"Cheese?"

Ashley nodded. "That's the only way I have my eggs."

"Interesting," Carmen mumbled. She looked up at Ashley. "How's Spencer?"

Ashley put the wooden spoon off to the side, letting the eggs cook. She shrugged. "She's sleeping now. She should be fine, though,"

"Good," Carmen nodded.

"We might have to keep you away from her for now on, though," Ashley teased. "I don't think she's ever drank so much in her life,"

Carmen groaned. "I know, I'm sorry," she winced. "I'm not very good at giving people limits when it comes to drinking,"

"I can see that," Ashley laughed. "Like I said, she'll be fine. Don't worry about it,"

"I know," Carmen nodded. "She'll have one mean ass headache, though,"

Ashley turned the stove off, scrambling the eggs one last time before grabbing a plate from the cupboard and pouring the breakfast in. She handed it to Carmen with a smile. "Enjoy,"

_**

* * *

Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley stared at the camera. **__"I'm pretty sure Carmen knows nothing about Spencer and I kissing last night. I have mixed feelings about what I even feel, you know? I don't know if Spencer's gonna want to talk about it, or if she's just gonna ignore it." __**Ashley shrugged. **__"She might not even remember it." __**She shook her head. **__"Either way I'm not saying anything to Carmen or anybody yet. Not until I talk to Spencer,"_

_

* * *

..  
_

**A**iden was surprised when he walked outside that morning and found Glen already there shooting around a basketball. He figured the boy would still be at least a little hung-over from the night before. He shrugged it off, though, joining the boy for one of his morning rituals. Shooting a basketball was always one of the first things he did after he woke up.

Bouncing the ball behind the three point line, Aiden launched the ball in the air—he couldn't have asked for a better arc. He smiled once he watched it swish through the net. He watched as Glen fetched the ball and passed it back.

"You know what I want to do?" he asked, his hands positioning themselves on the ball. He looked up at the blond. "I want to see a Lakers game while I'm over here,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera, his lips twitching slightly. **__"I know it sounds corny—especially how old I am now—but ever since I was a kid, my dream was to see Kobe Bryant play." __**He shrugged. **__"Yeah, there's TV…But that's not the same, you know? I just want the whole experience."

* * *

_

Glen watched as the ball left Aiden's hands, once again, going through the net with a beautiful swish. He reached for the ball and gripped it. "I wouldn't mind that one bit," he smiled. He passed the ball back to Aiden.

Glen hadn't had much of a chance to shoot once Aiden got out there, but he didn't really care. He was just fooling around anyway. Aiden was actually trying to improve. In Glen's opinion, the guy didn't need much improvement, though.

"Sweet," Aiden grinned. "I'll get on that then,"

"Oh, wait," Glen mumbled, loud enough to stop the other boy before he shot. "We should check with Madison first,"

Aiden frowned. "What? Why?"

Glen shrugged. "She mentioned something about being a cheerleader,"

Aiden raised an eyebrow, the basketball momentarily forgotten as he tucked it under his arm. "Really? Shouldn't she be there now?"

"I think she's part-time or something,"

"I didn't know that,"

Glen laughed. "Well, you spent most of our time here fighting with her," he reminded the boy.

Aiden grinned, dropping the ball from his side. "Right," he caught the ball as it bounced back up.

"It was just a suggestion, though," Glen shrugged as his hands called for the ball. "Free tickets and all,"

"That sounds very appealing," Aiden passed the ball to the blond. "We shall see,"

Glen smiled as he dribbled the ball all the way to the basket, the ball hitting the square behind the rim before falling in.

* * *

**S**pencer groaned, her hands immediately clutching her head. Her eyes were closed, but she was sure once they opened she'd find the room spinning. She didn't even have words to explain the pain she was feeling at the moment. She would be glad to go on record saying she'd never drink again. Not if it had these type of outcomes.

Braving the storm, Spencer opened her right eye very slowly. Well, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The corner of her lip twitched slightly as she eyed the clock on her bedside table. It was only 11:30. She thought she'd be asleep 'til easily two or three in the afternoon.

Slowly ridding her body of the comforter, Spencer gingerly swung her legs out of bed. She sat at the edge, her head pounding once again. She clutched her head, this time wanting nothing more than to pull her hair out.

She mumbled a few incoherent words before she stood up slowly. She was surprised when she didn't need anything to help her up. She wasn't tipping over. She smiled at her accomplishment. She heaved up a heavy sigh and heading out of her room.

She frowned when she felt something under her foot. She looked down and moved her foot. She rolled her eyes and then condemned herself for it. That didn't help her headache one bit. Ignoring the pounding in her head, Spencer bent down and picked up what looked to be a post it note.

She unraveled it without any hesitation as she read it quickly.

_Tiffany_

_551-746-9902_

_Call me_

Immediately, Spencer knew whose it was. She briefly remembered Ashley lying down with her the night before. She knew it wasn't Glen's or Aiden's because neither boy had a reason to be in her room.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"I know I have no business even caring what Ashley does with other people, but I don't know," __**she sighed. **__"I can't explain why, but this kind of bothered me. I mean…I remember telling her I liked her last night, so that's out there already…" __**she shrugged. **__"Maybe it doesn't go both ways."_

_

* * *

..  
_

**M**adison and Chelsea sat at a restaurant and waited for their food. They thought why not eat breakfast out of the house? Chelsea had something to celebrate. She couldn't say she wasn't surprised when Madison asked _her _out of all people to accompany the Latina. She guessed it was because they'd hardly talked except for their last major conversation and some idle chit chat before that.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea smiled at the camera, her hands clapping. **__"I don't think you can understand how excited I am right now." __**She grinned. **__"Sean and Clay are finally coming to visit! The day is almost here and I honestly don't think I can wait another day."_

_

* * *

_

Madison smiled as the waiter brought out her food and placed it in front of her. She looked up at Chelsea. "So," she picked up her fork and knife, ready to cut her food to pieces, "are you excited to see your boys?"

Chelsea nodded, a large grin taking up most of her face. "You have no idea," she reached for the stick of butter and added some to her toast. "I can't wait for all of you to meet them,"

"Well, I'm excited," Madison assured the girl. "We need some normal people around here," she joked.

Chelsea reached for her glass of water. "I need to warn you about Sean, though,"

Madison frowned as she chewed her food. She swallowed. "What about him?"

"Nothing bad," she promised the Latina. "He just gets really excited at times."

Madison waved it off. "All kids do,"

"I'm just saying," Chelsea mumbled, taking a bite of her pancake. "If he gets a little too rowdy, don't hesitate to call me over."

"I think I can do it," Madison laughed. "I love children. Being perfectly honest, they're the ones that usually make me happy. They erase my mind of the stupid things in life," she admitted.

"Aw, look at you," Chelsea grinned. "You do have a heart," she joked good naturedly.

Madison laughed. "Yeah, I know." She patted her chest. "It's somewhere in here,"

* * *

**A**fter Spencer left her room, she slowly made her way to Ashley's. She figured the girl went back to her own bed either in the middle of the night or earlier that morning. Maybe she was uncomfortable; who knows. When she stopped at the doorway she sighed.

Nobody.

The room was empty. Ashley must have been downstairs already.

She made her way down and found Carmen at the kitchen counter reading a magazine, an empty plate pushed off to the side. She greeted the girl and made small conversation before she asked the brunette if she knew where Ashley was. Carmen pointed to the computer room.

Spencer smiled gratefully as she took off. She found the brunette seconds later sitting in front of the large computer screen, her body looking tiny in comparison as the screen hung on the wall. She wondered why it was all the way up there. Not only did it hurt your neck to look, but it also gave any housemate the opportunity to be nosy.

She shook her head and stepped closer to the girl. She cleared her throat and muttered a soft 'hey'. She was only going to speak if she really had to. She wasn't planning on doing much of it.

The computer chair swiveled as Ashley kicked the floor. She looked up and found Spencer. "Hey," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Spencer smiled slightly as she took in Ashley's appearance. Her hair was disheveled as she sat in the chair in her _Beverly Hills Club Polo _sweatpants and plain white beater. "Thank you for taking care of me last night,"

"Of course," Ashley smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up; I thought I'd let you sleep," she told the girl. "I'm surprised you're up right now, actually,"

"Me too," Spencer admitted.

Ashley watched as Spencer bit her lip. She wondered if the blonde remembered their kiss the previous night. She wouldn't be surprised if the blonde didn't. Her eyes landed on Spencer's hands as her fingers fidgeted with something.

"You okay?" she asked.

Spencer nodded and gave Ashley a tight lipped smile. She extended her hand. "This is for you, I think,"

Ashley frowned. She took the paper out of Spencer's hand and glanced at it. She shook her head, unable to place the name written on the note.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked up at the ceiling in thought. **__"Tiffany?"_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure this is mine?" she asked as she read the note over once more.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Ashley didn't seem _that _drunk the night before.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera, her left eye squinting slightly. **__"Wait,"_

_

* * *

_

It took a while, but Ashley's eyes widened once she realized whose name was on the note.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

"_Tiffany," __**Ashley nodded. **__"Now I remember," __**she sighed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Spencer looked at the girl. "Is it yours?" she asked quietly.

Ashley looked up. "Yeah, but—" she shook her head. She wanted to tell Spencer she could throw the paper away, but she didn't. She was a bit curious. "Excuse me for a minute," she mumbled as she stood up from her chair. "I'll be back,"

Spencer watched as Ashley walked out of the computer room. If she was honest, she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. All she knew was that it was confusing.

* * *

**A**shley sat in the phone room moments later, contemplating her next move. She wanted to call the girl only because she was curious. She vaguely remembered talking to a pretty woman as she was about to leave the previous night.

She shook her head. Why was she even mulling this over? As far as she knew Spencer didn't remember much of the night before. Especially the kiss. She wasn't tied down to anything. She looked down at the note one last time. She sighed. The girl was definitely pretty so she might as well see what happens.

She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, the pen in her hand writing on the squared yellow piece of paper. She waited as it rang.

"_Hello?" _

Ashley swallowed. "Hi," she mumbled. "Tiffany?"

"_Uh, huh," _the girl on the other line chirped.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rolled her eyes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The corner of Ashley's lip curled involuntarily. Tiffany's voice was already annoying. She shook her head, getting back to what she needed/wanted to do. "Hi," she repeated. "It's Ashley,"

"_Who?"_

"Ashley," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. This was obviously a waste of time. "I think we met last night?"

Silence.

Ashley swallowed. "Actually," she muttered. "I think I might have the wrong—"

"_Wait," _Tiffany interrupted. _"Were you the girl that was leaving?"_

"Possibly,"

"_Oh! Hi! How are you?"_

Ashley pulled the phone away from her ear. _God, _that was some voice. "I'm okay," she told the girl. "Listen, I'm gonna be honest with you. I kind of don't remember much of last night. Or you for that matter. My housemate just handed me a note—"

"_Oh, yeah!" _Tiffany laughed. _"That was me. You wouldn't give me your phone number, so I gave you mine."_

_

* * *

_

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rolled her eyes at the camera. **__"Now I know why I didn't give her our number,"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "Okay, well, that's really all I—"

"_Tell me that isn't the reason you called," _

"Um," she scratched her temple. "Actually, yeah, it—"

"_What?" _the girl squealed. Ashley winced. _"You promised me dinner,"_

Ashley doubted that. She knew if she cringed at that voice the day after, the night before would had to have been worse.

"See, I don't remember that," she admitted.

"_But you did," _Tiffany promised. _"I can prove it,"_

_

* * *

_

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley sighed. **__"Well," __**she rolled her eyes. **__"Seems I picked a winner,"_

_

* * *

_

"Listen," Ashley said, already getting up from the phone room couch. "I'm gonna have to let you go,"

"_So, dinner?"_

"Sorry, I really can't."

"_Breakfast?"_

"Already ate,"

"_Okay, fine," _Tiffany sighed. _"Lunch?"_

_

* * *

_

**S**pencer sat on the couch after Ashley left her. She had a perfect view of the girl as she sat in the phone room. Ashley didn't seem to be having the best conversation, Spencer observed as she watched the girl rub her eyes, wince…_everything_.

She tore her eyes away from the brunette once she felt the other side of the couch dip. She smiled when she found Carmen as the girl snuggled up against end of the couch.

"Hey,"

Carmen smiled in greeting. God, she couldn't understand how manufacturers could make a couch so comfortable. She shook her head. It didn't matter as long as she got to enjoy it for the next several months. Her eyes traveled back to Spencer as she found the girl watching something across the hall.

She followed Spencer's eyes and found Ashley sitting in the phone room. She frowned. "Who's she talking to?"

Spencer's head snapped back to Carmen? "Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Ashley," Carmen nodded. "Who's she talking to?"

Spencer shrugged. She picked up a throw pillow from the middle of the couch and snuggled up to it. "Some girl," she muttered.

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

Carmen shrugged. "It's gotta be weird, right?" at Spencer's raised eyebrow, she clarified, "watching her talk to another girl when you're the one crushing on her,"

"How'd you know?" Spencer sighed. She wasn't going to deny anything. That would just make things worse.

"I've had a hunch," Carmen smiled. "But Aiden brought it back to my attention,"

"Aiden," Spencer frowned.

Carmen nodded. "Last night,"

Spencer's eyes widened. "He saw us kiss?"

If possible, Carmen's eyes widened double the amount of Spencer's. "Kiss?" she almost squealed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer rolled her eyes. **__"Okay, that was my fault. I definitely set myself up for that one," __**she shook her head. **__"It's not that I don't want anyone to know about the kiss, I just wanted to maybe talk to Ashley about it first. See if she remembers it. From the looks of it so far, I don't think she does."_

_

* * *

_

Spencer sighed. "Yes,"

"So she likes you?"

"I don't know," Spencer shook her head. "We haven't talked about it yet, so please don't say anything?"

Carmen drew an X with her index finger right above her heart. "I promise,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen grinned. **__"Oh, man. Pretty soon we might just have our first in house couple,"_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you," Spencer told the girl sincerely.

Carmen nodded. "You're gonna need to spill, though," she smiled. "What happened last night?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't remember much," she admitted. "All I remember is dancing with Ashley and telling her I liked her," she frowned. "Then we kissed."

"Okay," Carmen nodded. "Now who kissed who?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "Me maybe?"

"Uh, huh," Carmen mumbled. "How do you feel about it now?"

"Honestly?" Carmen nodded. "I feel stupid."

The brunette frowned. "Why?"

Spencer nodded over to the phone room. "Look at her," she said. "She's talking to another girl. Once I gave her the note I found she practically ran to the phone."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "Oh,"

* * *

**W**ith a frown, Ashley crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and threw it in the garbage in the corner of the room. She'd just hung up with Tiffany, possibly having the longest conversation of her life.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley shook her head with a frown. **__"I don't know how it happened, but somehow I agreed to go to lunch with Tiffany. God," __**she groaned, her face falling into her palms. **__"This is why I need a backbone. Seriously,"_

_

* * *

_

Hearing the door open, Ashley looked up and found Carmen. She nodded at the girl, inviting her in. She looked at Carmen's slight frown. "What's wrong?" she asked, immediately concerned.

Carmen took a seat on the other side of the couch. "I think you need to talk to Spencer," she sighed.

Ashley frowned. "Why? What did I do?"

"Just go talk to her,"

Ashley shook her head, confused. "Why?"

* * *

**A**fter practically being pushed out of the phone room, Ashley made her way up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Once at the doorway, she frowned when she found Spencer face down on her bed. She thought Spencer must have not been feeling good, her hangover finally taking effect. She didn't seem so bad before.

She quietly made her way in, careful not to make much noise in case the girl was sensitive to it. She reached the bed and rested a knee slightly on the edge. "Spence," she mumbled, her hand soothing the blonde's back.

Spencer didn't move, but Ashley knew the girl wasn't asleep. Her breaths weren't even yet. She tried whispering her name again, but for the second time got no response. She was confused. When Carmen sent her up to the room, she made it seem serious and obviously it was. She just didn't understand what it was about.

She couldn't figure out why Spencer was all of a sudden ignoring her. "Hey," she mumbled, stirring the girl slightly. "I was sent up here to talk to you,"

"Why?" Spencer whispered into her pillow. She didn't feel like moving.

Ashley frowned. She wondered why the blonde was talking into her pillow. "You okay?"

"Tired," Spencer mumbled.

"You need anything?"

Spencer shook her head.

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded.

"You're positive you're okay?" Ashley asked.

Spencer did nothing in response. Ashley frowned. She didn't bother trying again. She was trying to be nice and help the blonde out, but she was obviously against that. She shook her head as she pushed her knee off the bed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley shook her head. **__"There's not much more I can do, you know? She's mad at me for some reason." __**She shrugged. **__"I have no idea what it is, but I'm hoping she'll talk to me about it soon. Carmen obviously knows, but I'm not asking her. I don't want to be the one seeking people out."_

_

* * *

_

She didn't even say goodbye as she left the room. Spencer probably wouldn't reciprocate it.


	10. Chapter 10

**T**o Chelsea this day seemed to never approach. When she woke up that morning, she found herself automatically grinning. She instantly knew what day it was.

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea smiled at the camera. **__"Clay and Sean are finally coming in today!" __**she clapped and pointed at her face. **__"I swear this grin? It's been on my face all morning. It's impossible to take it off."_

* * *

Now she stood in the airport with Madison. She was a tall girl to begin with, but to see above all the lingering heads, Chelsea stood on her toes as she searched the crowd for her boys. She briefly looked over at Madison. "Thank you for coming with me," she told the girl sincerely.

"Of course," Madison smiled. "Now where are they?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison smiled at the camera. **__"See, contrary to popular belief, I _can_ be nice,"_

* * *

"Girl," Chelsea laughed. "If I knew where they were, I'd be running towards them so fast you'd be left in the dust."

"You'd just leave me here?" she faux pouted.

"Never," Chelsea dropped down on her heels. Her feet were killing her. "I was just joking."

"I know," Madison smiled.

Chelsea shook her head, a chuckle spilling out. "God," she grinned. "This is insane right now. How am I this excited?"

* * *

**I**t was that time. In a few hours, Ashley was going out to lunch with Tiffany. She still wasn't very excited about it, but from what she remembered, the girl was pretty. She figured she'd just get the whole thing over with and leave quickly.

She plopped herself down on Chelsea's empty bed, hoping the girl wouldn't mind, but she needed to tell somebody about her semi date and Carmen was already there. She'd informed the girl about the conversation she had and Carmen only offered a few laughs and not many words.

"I'm lucky I understood half of the things this girl was talking about," she frowned. "She seriously put me through circles."

Carmen laughed. "I sincerely hope you have fun,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen shook her head. **__"I don't get it. If she didn't call the girl with intentions of going out with her, then why is she? I don't know what to believe with Ashley. Now I just feel like maybe she's doing all of this for attention."_

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rubbed her eyes. **__"As of now, my lunch with Tiffany is going horrendous. And that's putting it nicely." __**She shook her head. **__"God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do this? Jesus," __**she sighed. **__"Her looks are wasted. Seriously."_

* * *

**A**shley frowned as she took a bite of her salad. She'd ordered something that could be fixed quick and eaten even faster. She was happy she was almost done, unfortunately though, her stomach not yet full. She took a sip of water, washing down the excess lettuce.

"So," she sighed.

"So," Tiffany repeated; her hands messy as she tried picking up her taco.

Ashley subtly rolled her eyes. She stabbed the fork at her salad. "Where'd you go to college?"

Tiffany frowned as she struggled with the taco. "Didn't go," she mumbled, her lettuce falling out.

"I believe that," Ashley muttered.

Tiffany looked up. "Huh?"

Ashley pointed her fork at the girl's plate. "How is that?"

* * *

**A**shley walked in the house after her lunch with Tiffany. She couldn't have been happier that it was finally over. She placed the car keys down on the mail table and made her way up the stairs. She thought she'd head back to Carmen's room and tell the girl all about it.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley rolled her eyes at the camera. **__"My lunch with Tiffany lasted about a half an hour. Thankfully,"__** she said seriously. **__"I might have just killed myself if I stayed any longer with that girl." __**She shook her head. **__"Each conversation we had lasted about ten seconds each and with about five minute intervals of silence."_

* * *

When she got to Carmen's room, Ashley spilled everything. How bad it was, how bored she was and how much she wanted to pull her hair out. She even admitted to Carmen that once she reached the restaurant doors, she almost turned around and drove back home.

"Were you planning on having sex with her?" Carmen asked, her hands working on folding her clothes.

Ashley frowned and shook her head. "That wasn't even on my mind," she admitted.

Carmen shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to have sex with you,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"Ashley knows she's pretty and I'm pretty sure so does every girl she meets. Most of them probably only want sex with her,"_

* * *

Ashley sighed. "If anything, I think I wanted to come out of that lunch with at least an out-of-house friend, you know?"

"Yeah,"

"God," Ashley mumbled as she fell on her back, landing softly on Chelsea's bed. "That lunch wasn't even worth that long ass phone conversation."

"Why'd you agree to it?" Carmen finally asked.

"If I didn't she'd be calling the house _all the time,_" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh,"

Ashley nodded. "I wanted to spare you guys of that hell,"

Carmen laughed, pretty much done folding most of her clean clothes. She opened her drawer and placed her shirts in first. She looked towards the doorway when she heard a noise. She smiled when she spotted Spencer uncomfortably standing there.

Ashley looked up and frowned at the blonde.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley frowned. **__"Well, she's obviously still not talking to me,"_

* * *

"Hey," Carmen greeted softly.

Spencer, staring at Ashley, shook her head and glanced at Carmen. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I just need to get something,"

The girls watched as Spencer walked over to the bedside table and picked up a book. She mumbled a quiet bye before shuffling out of the room.

Carmen frowned at her retreating form before looking over at Ashley. She looked more than confused as she sat up on her elbows, her eyes still watching the doorway the blonde walked out of moments ago.

"What the hell did I do?" Ashley softly asked, her eyes going back to Carmen as the girl stilled with her shirts in hand.

Carmen shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Have you asked her?"

"I've tried," Ashley sighed as she plopped back down. "She hasn't talked to me since yesterday," she frowned. "Well, technically that wasn't talking. She only asked me if she could use the phone."

"So you have no idea?"

Ashley shook her head. "None,"

Carmen sighed. She put her shirts in the drawer and closed it softly. Obviously she'd have to talk to Ashley about that night at the club. She wasn't happy about betraying Spencer, but Ashley was way too oblivious. She walked over to Chelsea's bed and mimicked the brunette's position as she lay down.

"Do you remember that night at the club?" she asked. Ashley frowned. There were many nights. Sensing Ashley's confusion, Carmen sighed. "Two nights ago? The most recent one. Spencer got sick,"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, she drank too much,"

"That," Carmen agreed. "And she told you something, too,"

Ashley looked over at the brunette. "She told you?"

Carmen nodded. "You remember?"

"Of course I do," Ashley sighed. "She was drunk, though,"

"Maybe so, but she meant what she said,"

Ashley shook her head. "She's not even gay," she mumbled.

Carmen frowned. "She doesn't need to be gay to have feelings for you,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden shook his head at the camera. **__"I thought stores in LA would be nice—don't get me wrong—they are, it's just…I don't want to spend a hundred bucks on a pair of shorts, you know? But, I also don't want to be wearing basketball shorts the whole time, either."_

* * *

**"W**hat about those?" Glen sighed as he pointed to a pair of black and red _Jordan_ brand shorts. He felt like he'd been out of the house shopping with Aiden for more than several hours. Funny thing was that in reality, it was only an hour so far.

Aiden shook his head. "Plaid, man," he sighed as he searched through another rack. "I need some plaid shorts."

"What's wrong with basketball shorts?" he asked, fingering the cloth of the shorts. "They're cheaper."

"I know," Aiden sighed. "But I have enough of those. I just want plaid,"

"I guess," Glen grumbled. "If you want to be difficult,"

"Can you just look, please?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Glen**_

_**Glen looked at the camera. **__"I don't understand how girls stand through this for hours. I was tire after ten minutes."_

* * *

"This is why I don't shop," Glen sighed. "Too much searching."

"Hey, Glen," Aiden smiled. "Do me a favor? Stop complaining,"

Glen curled his lip. "So, what, now I'm not allowed to talk?" he asked.

Aiden smirked as he moved to another aisle of shorts. "Give it a try,"

* * *

**S**pencer rubbed her eyes as she sat on the couch in the phone room. She'd been talking for nearly a half an hour, and all she'd been doing was asking Becky questions. Now, though, the tables switched. Spencer gave her friend a piece of information and now the girl wouldn't stop asking questions or just stop talking period.

"_Wow," _Becky mumbled. _"Never in a thousand years would I have thought you'd like a woman," _she laughed.

Spencer thought her friend would be at least a bit sympathetic of her situation, but she wasn't surprised. "I know," she groaned, her hand playing with the corner of a random page in her book. "It's so stupid,"

"_Now I really have to make a trip over there," _she said. _"I want to meet this mystery woman,"_

"She's hardly a mystery," Spencer mumbled. She knew it was a lie; Ashley definitely had some mystery to her.

"_Whatever," _Becky laughed. _"You know what I mean. Do you know if she likes you too?"_

Spencer heaved up a breath. That was the million dollar question wasn't it? She shook her head. "I don't even know if she remembers anything about that night. She hasn't said anything."

"_And you said she kissed you?"_

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, then frowned. "Or I kissed her. I don't know,"

"_It doesn't matter," _Becky said. _"Have you tried talking to her?"_

"No," Spencer mumbled.

"_Why not?" _her friend practically squealed.

"I don't know," Spencer raised her voice a bit. "There hasn't been a good time,"

"_Oh, shut up," _Becky laughed. _"You live with her. You probably see her every time you step into a room," _

"Not true,"

"_Whatever,"_

* * *

**"R**elationships suck, Carmen," Ashley sighed. She and Carmen still lay on Chelsea's bed talking about Spencer.

Carmen shook her head. "Just because you had one serious relationship turn sour, doesn't mean your next one will," she told the girl.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I'm kind of tired of Spencer and Ashley going back and forth, ignoring each other. It's like they're trying to find excuses not to talk, yet they have no problem talking about each other to me. Well, Ashley does. Spencer's like pulling teeth,"_

* * *

"That relationship left me scarred, Carmen,"

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Dramatic,"

Ashley shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I'm being completely serious,"

Carmen turned her head and stared the brunette down. "What are you saying, Ashley?"

"With that relationship, I've learned it's hard to trust people," she shrugged.

"You trust Spencer," Carmen pointed out.

Ashley nodded. "In a different way,"

"But you trust her,"

"That doesn't mean anything,"

Carmen frowned. "How so?"

Ashley sighed, her gaze focused on the ceiling fan. "What I have with Spencer is more of a friendship trust,"

"I don't understand," Carmen muttered.

Ashley sighed. "With a friendship trust, I don't have to worry about Spencer hurting me. When it comes to relationship trust, I'm vulnerable. I give my heart out too easily. Anyone could break it, and I'm not ready to give someone that opportunity. Especially Spencer. I wouldn't want to lose her,"

"Ashley, don't get me wrong here, but," she licked her lips. "If anyone's gonna do the heartbreaking, I think it's you. Spencer doesn't have that in her,"

"You never know,"

"Stop making excuses,"

* * *

**"I**'ve missed you _so _much," Chelsea grinned as she rubbed Clay's thigh. She'd waited for about two hours, not realizing that the flight had been delayed. She was going crazy wondering where her boys were and why they were late.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"Chelsea and Clay are possibly the cutest couple I have ever seen," __**she grinned. **__"I look at them and—unlike any other cuddly couple I see—they don't make me want to puke."_

* * *

"I've missed you, too," Clay smiled as he grasped his fiancé's hand firmly in his.

"How was your flight," she asked. She didn't get the chance to once she spotted them—only because she been too busy squealing and crying…and squealing some more.

Clay nodded. "Good, there wasn't much turbulence." He looked over at his son, patting his knee softly. "Sean here was sleeping most of the time, though,"

"I would imagine," Chelsea affectionately pinched her son's cheek. "It's a long flight from New York,"

* * *

**A**iden frowned as he passed several aisles of the dollar store. "We need cards, too," he mumbled. After his disaster shopping spree, Aiden wanted to take a trip to the dollar store where everything was cheap. He wanted to see if they had any things he needed for the house. He didn't really need anything, but he did want stuff.

"How many decks," Glen asked. He was happy they were done shopping for clothes.

Aiden thought about it for a second. "Get, like, two," he told the boy. "We're staying in with the girls tonight." He searched the candy aisle for his favorite candy; rolos. Of course out of every candy in the aisle, they didn't have his favorite.

"What?" Glen groaned. "Why?"

"Well," Aiden mumbled as he sought out another type of candy. "As we speak, Chelsea should have already picked up Clay at the airport. They probably don't want to go out, and Chelsea wants us to meet them." He picked up a snickers bar. "Plus, I think I need a break."

"Yeah, " Glen snorted. "'Cause too much sex can suck,"

"You have no idea, bro," Aiden grinned.

* * *

**W**hen Ashley finished her talk with Carmen, she felt like most of her energy was drained. She felt like that might have been in competition with Tiffany for one of the longest talks. Her talk with Carmen, though, was much more important and useful.

She made her way out to the balcony, her cigarette in hand. It was her first cigarette of the day. Usually she considered herself a social smoker, only smoking when other people were around, but right now she was a bit stressed, so she figured she'd light one.

When she closed the glass door, Ashley lit her nicotine stick up, inhaling it quickly. She walked over to the railing and smiled. It was a beautiful day—very much like every other day. She breathed out the smoke in her lungs, hearing a sound coming from behind her.

She looked back and found Spencer lying on a patio chair, reading a book. How she'd missed the blonde, Ashley had no idea, but now the girl was all she saw.

She swallowed, momentarily forgetting the cigarette. "Hey," she mumbled.

Spencer finished the page she was reading before she looked up from her book. She knew someone had joined her, but she was too engrossed in her book to look up and find out who the culprit was. She sighed when she saw Ashley. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk to the girl yet.

She closed her book and slid off the chair, her mind carrying her through the glass doors, her feet following close behind.

Ashley sighed and without conversing with her head, her hand jutted out and grabbed Spencer's wrist. "Spencer, please wait," she pleaded quietly.

Spencer's eyes found the ground with a frown before she slowly turned around in Ashley's grasp. She shook her head. "I don't like the smell of smoke," it was a half lie. She needed an excuse to leave and she was almost desperate.

Ashley frowned then shrugged. She slowly walked over—dragging Spencer along—to the patio table where she quickly put out the cigarette in the ashtray. She looked over at the blonde. "I'm sorry," she told the girl sincerely.

Out of all the things Ashley could've done, Spencer didn't think she'd put out her cigarette. At least as quickly as she had. She shook her head, getting back to the brunette. "Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Yes," Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry for making you think I didn't know anything about that night at the club. If you were in my head you'd know I didn't do it consciously." She admitted. She got no response from the blonde. "I'm sorry for being an asshole," she tried.

Spencer bit her lip. "I'm sorry for that, too,"

Ashley sighed. "Can I just," she shook her head. She needed to keep talking. "Can I just ask you a question?"

Spencer frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

Ashley took a deep breath as she stared intently at the blonde. "I know you were drunk," she mumbled. "But did you mean it when you told me you liked me?"

Spencer knew she should have said something, but no words would come out. She nodded instead. She wasn't about to hide anything at this point. Especially when that was the whole problem with Ashley in the first place.

Ashley swallowed. "Do you think you're gay?"

Spencer sighed. She shook her head.

Ashley nodded. She hadn't expected anything different. "So, it's just me?" at Spencer's raised eyebrow, Ashley clarified. "I'm the only girl you've ever had these feelings for,"

"Yes," Spencer said. She knew Ashley wanted to hear it, and she knew if their roles were reversed, she'd want to hear Ashley say it too.

Ashley sighed. "I don't know what to say,"

"I haven't asked you to say anything," Spencer reminded. She never asked Ashley to return her feelings. It would've been nice, but Spencer didn't want to force anything. There was really nothing she could do. It was all up to Ashley now.

Ashley fidgeted with her cigarette pack. "Why didn't you talk to me that time I came into your room?"

"I did,"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "Like, really talk,"

"I don't know," Spencer admitted. "I guess I wasn't ready,"

Ashley bit the inside of her cheek, stalling for a moment. She watched Spencer's face as the girl avoided her own. She didn't like how serious Spencer had been. She missed the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she _felt_. She sighed. "I'm not good at this,"

"_This_ meaning what?" she knew, she just wanted to hear it.

Ashley swallowed. "Relationships,"

Spencer shook her head. "It's not that hard," she said. "Do you like me?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer frowned. **__"I get that she's scared. I do. But, she doesn't even seem to _want_ to think about having a relationship. Not that I'm saying we should have one, I just don't understand what's got her so opposed to having one."_

* * *

"Yes," Ashley answered without even needing to think it over. "But—"

"You're not ready. I know," Spencer nodded. She watched Ashley for a moment before smiling slightly. She turned on her heel and made her way to the sliding glass doors.

Ashley watched her leave, regrettably.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley sadly looked at the camera. **__"I miss her,"_

* * *

**H**aving gotten through two introductions—not including Madison—Chelsea grinned when she found another housemate. She felt like the ride home had been one of the longest rides of her life. It wasn't that Madison drove slowly; it was the fact that Chelsea was nervous about the housemates meeting her two guests.

She had nothing to worry about, though. She watched as Ashley smiled at Clay.

The brunette stuck her hand out in greeting. "Ashley," she introduced herself, shaking Clay's hand—her eyes never leaving his.

"Clay," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Ashley let go of his hand and backed away slowly. She sensed the guy felt a little awkward. She would too, though. He was just meeting seven new people. That was a lot to take. "You too," she smiled. "Chelsea has told us so much about you,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"Clay is just like I imagined him to be. He already seems down to earth, maybe a little shy, but that'll be gone by tonight," __**she laughed.**_

* * *

Her gaze fell to Clay's leg. She almost cooed when she saw a little boy tugging on Clay's pant leg. She squatted to the boy's eye level, her smile never leaving her face. "You must be Sean,"

Sean hid behind Clay's leg, a horrified smile playing on his lips. She smiled. She expected the boy to shy away. That's usually what children did.

"He's shy," Chelsea smiled.

Ashley stood up, her eyes still on the boy. "That's okay," she looked back at Clay and smiled nicely. "It was nice meeting you, Clay," yeah, she said it before, but she was being polite. She looked back down. "Sean," she nodded with a grin.

Clay's eyes watched the brunette as she walked away. He smiled. "That was quick," he commented.

Chelsea nodded. "That's how Ashley is," She looked down and grabbed Sean's hand as she led her boys to the kitchen where Spencer was sitting as she read her book. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and smiled.

Spencer whirled around and smiled when she saw the girl. Her eyes widened as her mouth formed a perfect O. "Oh, my God," she muttered, the O turning into a wide grin. "These are your men?"

Chelsea nodded with a grin herself. "Yep," she pulled Sean in front of her. "Spencer, meet Clay, my fiancé," she gestured to the man standing next to her.

Spencer stood from her chair and embraced the boy. "It's nice finally meeting you," she squeezed him slightly before letting him go.

"You, too," Clay nodded.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer laughed at the camera. **__"I don't think he's a very touchy-feely type person when it comes to new people. You could see it in his face when I let him go. He looked awkward." __**She grinned. **__"It was cute, though,"_

* * *

Spencer bit her lip and looked down when she saw Chelsea's foot move. She smiled. "And this must be Sean," she lowered herself to meet his eye level.

Chelsea nudged the boy as close as he would allow himself to get. She rubbed his head. "Yeah, this is him." She smiled.

"Hi," Spencer greeted. Sean backed away—against Chelsea's hold—and hid behind his mother's leg. "Aw," Spencer cooed as her smile stayed put. "He's a shy one, huh?"

Chelsea laughed as she gave up trying to control the boy. "Yes, he is," she looked back up at Spencer with a smile. "Well, I'll be back," she sighed. "I think I'm gonna give these guys a tour of the house."

Spencer backed herself up on the stool. "Of course," she grinned. "Take your time,"

When the group left, Spencer picked up her book, hoping to read more of it without interruptions. She knew it was going to be really hard, especially since mostly everybody was home at the moment—give or take a few people—but she wanted to try.

* * *

**S**ince the first store on, Glen had been the official bag boy for Aiden. He'd groaned and he'd moaned, but when they were finally done, he almost jumped with joy. He even handed Aiden some bags. He wasn't about to walk home with twenty bags—none of which were his.

When he reached the front step of their house, Glen gently placed all of the bags in his hand down and rubbed his fingers. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you shopped like a woman," he joked.

Aiden shrugged. He searched through his pocket for the house key, smiling when he felt it. "There's no problem with shopping,"

"No," Glen agreed with a mumble. "But when you try everything on, yes, there is a problem," he watched as Aiden opened the door. Glen frowned; obviously now he'd have to pick up _all _the bags because Aiden was already walking in. He sighed.

"You're acting like such a girl," Aiden laughed. "I didn't even try on a lot of stuff," he stepped into the foyer and smiled when he spotted Chelsea with two unknown guests. Of course, to him they weren't unknown. He knew exactly who they were.

"Why aren't you moving?" Glen sighed as he reached the brunette.

"Look," he nodded into the living room. Chelsea, Clay, and Sean all sat cuddled in the couch laughing about something. "How cute is that?"

Glen swirled his lips in thought. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Aiden laughed as he shoved the boy. "I'm just saying," he shrugged. "I want a family like that someday. "

"Whoa," Glen raised his eyebrows. "Really? I haven't even thought about having a family."

Aiden shrugged as he stayed put. "I think about it sometimes,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

"_I don't know," __**Aiden shrugged. **__"I feel like having a family is nice, you know? Having people that are always there for you. Unconditional love and all that," __**he grinned.**_

* * *

**A**fter her talk with Spencer, Ashley left the girl alone for a while. She wouldn't deny that she was itching to talk with the blonde, but that could've been obvious to anyone with eyes. All she wanted to do was explain every little thing to Spencer.

She figured now was as good a time as any. She walked up the stairs quickly, wanting to get to Spencer faster. Once she made it to the blonde's room she walked right in and headed over to the girl. Spencer was lying on her bed with her book still in hand. Ashley gingerly reached out for it and dog-eared the page. She knew she'd probably get yelled at; she was already getting the '_what the hell?_' look. She sighed. "Get up, please," she tugged the sheets off of Spencer.

Spencer frowned, her hands reaching back for the covers. "What," she mumbled. "Why?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer frowned at the camera as she bit her lip. **__"I'm probably going to have to go to the park and read next time, because this obviously isn't working. Not just with Ashley interrupting, but with everyone else all of a sudden wanting to make conversation, you know?" __**she shook her head. **__"But, no. It's mostly Ashley." __**She sighed.**_

* * *

"Just get up," Ashley frowned.

Spencer shook her head, her legs moving anyway. "For what?" she mumbled, her eyes searching Ashley's face. She couldn't decipher what she saw.

"We're going somewhere,"

Spencer sighed. "I don't really feel—"

"Like going out?" Ashley finished. "I figured. But, please? It won't take long. I promise,"

Spencer exhaled loudly as she stood up from her bed. "Would I need jeans or shorts," she mumbled as she made her way to her drawers.

"Preferably shorts,"

* * *

**M**adison figured since she'd made peace with one housemate, she might as well take care of the other one too. Her way of doing it this time, though, was to play head to head with Carmen in a battle of billiards. Madison couldn't play to save her life, but she thought they'd at least have fun. Hopefully. She was actually trying.

She grinned as she watched Carmen study her next move. The brunette really took the game seriously, apparently. Or maybe she just did everything she could to avoid talking. Madison didn't care what it was, she was just happy Carmen agreed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"I know Carmen and I have had our little differences, but I really want to put those aside for the time I'm here, you know?" __**she shrugged. **__"It took a while for me to realize that I actually want to have fun while I'm in this house. I don't want fights. If this was high school—and I know I keep referring back to it, I'm just saying—it wouldn't be a problem picking fights. They wouldn't get to me as much as they are now," __**she frowned. **__"If that even makes sense."_

* * *

"Thank you," Madison smiled.

Carmen frowned as she lowered herself over the table. She found her shot. "For what?" she mumbled, her face in full concentration.

"This," Madison gestured to the room around them. "Us playing pool. Having a real conversation,"

Carmen laughed. "Technically, we haven't had much conversation," she steadied the pool stick in her hands before exerting some force and hitting the Queue ball with the tip of her stick. Shit, she missed. She internally blamed it on Madison.

"Sure we are," she smiled as she walked up to the table. She didn't need to focus on a shot; she didn't care if the ball went in or not.

Carmen couldn't hold back a small smile. She tried, but she couldn't. She watched Madison aim at the Queue ball and hit it seconds later.

"I made one!" Madison grinned as she pointed to the corner pocket. Sure, she didn't care if they went in or not, but she never said she wouldn't be excited if by chance one ball did land.

Carmen laughed. "That was solid,"

"I know right?" Madison grinned cheekily.

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"I should make this a career. Did you see how smooth that shot was? God," __**she grinned. **__"I'm amazing," __**she sighed blissfully.**_

* * *

"No, I meant that ball was a solid," Carmen smiled as she walked over to the corner pocket. She picked it up and showed it to Madison.

"So?"

"You hit my ball in,"

Madison frowned. "Since when?"

Carmen laughed, putting the ball back in the pocket. "Since every shot I made has been solids,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen looked at the camera. **__"I never thought I'd admit this, but I'm having fun," __**she smiled. **__"It's kind of weird to say that, considering I'm spending time with Madison,"_

* * *

**A**fter grabbing his bags from Glen and putting all of his stuff away, Aiden made his way outside, deciding he'd play a little bit of basketball for maybe the last time that day. He smiled when he saw Clay and Sean out there already just fooling around.

He figured it was a good time to get to know the boys, so he didn't hesitate in joining them. They made small talk, even trash talked a bit. Aiden had to admit, Clay was already looking like one hell of a guy.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"I can see why Chelsea and Clay have been together for a while. They're perfect for each other, you know?" __**he smiled. **__"I know I haven't known Clay for more than a couple of minutes, but the dude seems really down to earth,"_

* * *

Aiden was shocked when Clay actually shot the basketball for real other than goofing around with Sean. He was amazing.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden looked at the camera. **__"Damn, seriously, this guy has talent," __**he smiled. **__"I thought I was good, but Clay?" __**he shook his head. **__"Practically unbelievable,"_

* * *

"How long have you been playing for?" he asked as he watched yet another one of Clay's shots go in. He shook his head, amazed.

"Since high school,"

Aiden frowned. "How did you not get a contract for the NBA?"

Clay laughed, chasing Sean as the little boy grabbed the ball and ran away with it. He grabbed Sean around the stomach and flung the boy over his shoulder. He smiled at Aiden. "I was actually asked to be a part of the draft," he shrugged. "But I couldn't,"

"What," Aiden frowned. "Why?"

"Chelsea and I had Sean," Clay smiled. He lightly slapped the squirming boy's thighs and let him down.

Aiden watched as the boy ran down the court, throwing the ball up for a lay-up. The corner of his lips twitched. "Wow,"

"Yeah," Clay sighed with a smile. "The money would've been great, you know?" he turned to Aiden. "But I wouldn't be able to see them all the time," he shrugged. "It's not worth it,"

"Yeah," Aiden nodded.

"Who wouldn't want to see their son grow up, right?" Clay smiled when he felt Sean run to his leg and tug. He bent down and picked the boy up as he mumbled something about dunking.

* * *

**"Y**ou were wrong," Spencer mumbled.

"About what?"

"Shorts," she replied. "I should've wore pants,"

Ashley smiled slightly. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad,"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "What are we doing here?" she asked as she walked down the beach, her feet almost near the wet sand.

Ashley sighed. She didn't know how to make this conversation any different than all the other ones, but she knew changing the scenery was one way. She kind of already knew this upcoming conversation would be just like the rest, though.

"It's the beach," Ashley shrugged.

"I can see," Spencer stuck her hands in her short pockets. "But that doesn't answer my question. _What _are we doing here?" she repeated.

Ashley sighed. "When I was young, my grandmother used to take me to San Francisco for a week every summer 'til I was eighteen, just so we could go to the beach. You know, because there's none in Denver,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"I remember I was at a museum once," __**she swallowed. **__"Some treasure museum or something. I don't know. It had to do with boats and light houses, though. Anyway," __**she laughed. **__"I remember looking at a map with my grandmother and searching for Denver. I remember frowning when I noticed there weren't any light houses." __**She shook her head. **__"I was so depressed that there weren't any, but then my grandma explained that there's no ocean's in Denver. The ships wouldn't see it. I still can't live that day down. They make fun of me every chance they get,"_

* * *

Spencer rolled her eyes.

Ashley caught it and laughed. "I know I didn't have to explain that," she said quietly. "But sometimes I ramble," she sighed. "Like now, see? It's pretty bad,"

"You brought me here because there aren't any beaches in Denver?"

Ashley shook her head. "No," she said. "I brought you here because San Francisco is too far,"

"Why would we need to go to San Francisco?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "Because when I was younger, that trip, the beach? That was the only place I felt like myself, you know?"

Spencer nodded, understanding slightly. "But why'd you bring _me _here?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, Spencer," Ashley blurted.

"What makes you think you will?" Spencer frowned.

"I feel like it's already happening," Ashley shrugged, her toes kicking the wet sand off. She swallowed. "The whole thing about us not being on the same page," she sighed. "I just feel like everything might be changing,"

"Of course it's changing,"

"But I don't want it to,"

"You can't control things like that, Ashley," Spencer sighed. She abandoned the heat of her pockets and played with the hem of her shirt instead.

"I know," Ashley sighed.

"Are you scared?"

Ashley frowned. She didn't really know if that was it. "I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe?"

Spencer nodded. "Of what?"

"Relationships,"

"What's so scary about them?"

Ashley ran a hand through her hair. She was getting annoyed with it getting in her face and unfortunately she didn't have a hair tie. She shook her head, her attention getting back to Spencer. She had to remember the question again. "They change everything,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Spencer smiled slightly. "Ashley, this whole thing is new to me. You're a girl,"

Ashley nodded, her brow furrowed.

"I like a _girl_," Spencer clarified. "I've never liked a girl before. It's a little bit confusing,"

"I know," Ashley agreed.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"I've been there," __**she frowned.**_

* * *

"So you think I don't know anything about change? I'll be going through it, Ash. I'm changing as we speak. My feelings for you won't just go away," she shook her head with a sad smile. "No matter how much I want them to,"

"How do you know you're even ready to be in a relationship with a girl?" Ashley asked. "With me,"

"I never said I was," Spencer said. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try it out, you know?" she looked over at Ashley and smiled slightly.

"I don't know, Spence," Ashley sighed. "I'm a lot of baggage for a little person,"

"Oh, I know," Spencer nodded her head in agreement.

Ashley smiled. At that moment, silence didn't bother her. She welcomed it and she knew Spencer did too. They walked side by side for a while before Ashley decided to break the silence. "So," she shivered slightly when the water hit her feet. She turned to face Spencer. "What now?"

"Well, I don't want to freak you out any more than this conversation already has," Spencer laughed, her shoulder nudging Ashley's. "But I guess we'll just have to see what happens,"

"Okay," Ashley sighed. "But, what about the whole relationship thing," she asked

Spencer smiled. "That can be put on hold for a while,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea grinned at the camera. **__"So, the hard part is over," __**she said. **__"Clay likes everyone in the house and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual,"_

* * *

**A**fter spending some time with Clay and Sean in her room, Chelsea decided she'd grab the rest of the housemates and make plans for that night. She'd already gotten the okay from Aiden and Glen, now all she needed were Ashley, Carmen, Spencer and Madison.

She didn't know where Spencer or Ashley were, but she found Carmen and Madison in the same place as they were a little over a half hour ago. She smiled when she saw the look of concentration on Carmen's face.

"She kicking your but yet?" she asked the girl. She looked over at Madison who grinned and gave her a nod, agreeing.

Carmen looked up and frowned. "No," she muttered almost defensively. She cleared her throat. "She's cheating, actually."

Chelsea laughed. "I believe that,"

Madison gasped. "Do I look like a cheater?" she smiled already knowing the answer. "All I did was _distract_ her."

"You guys make me so happy," Chelsea grinned. She loved that because of Madison taking initiative, everyone in the house was getting along and finally talking. Hopefully, though, it would stay that way. She'd do her best to contribute. "What are your plans later?" she asked the girls.

"Nothing," Carmen shook her head, as did Madison.

Chelsea grinned. "Great," she clapped. "Glen, Aiden, Clay, Sean and I are going bowling. You two up for it?"

Madison looked at Carmen. "I actually know how to bowl," she told the girl. "I'll kick your ass at that, too," she smiled.

* * *

**A**shley had to admit, her walk on the beach? It actually felt good. Great even. Most of the problems with Spencer were practically cleared up and solved, or at least put on hold for the mean time. She felt lucky that Spencer was as understanding as she ended up being.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley looked at the camera. **__"My talk with Spencer was refreshing. I had this whole thing planned out in my head, you know? How I'd initiate the conversation, how Spencer would react." __**She shook her head with a small smile. **__"I'm happy to say it didn't follow my view on it even one bit. Spencer was beyond great. I'm just happy we're on the same page right now."_

* * *

Ashley pulled out her key and unlocked the front door of their house. She stepped back and opened the door wider for Spencer to walk in first.

"Thank you,"

Ashley smiled with a nod. Once the blonde was in, Ashley pulled the key out of the door knob and followed Spencer in. She frowned. "This house is eerily quiet for this time of day,"

Spencer stayed quiet for a moment as her ears perked up. She didn't hear a peep. "You're right," she mumbled.

"That's a little weird," Ashley laughed. She dropped her keys on the mail table.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled. **__"I find it a little funny how we have a mail table, yet we have no mail to put on it. We never get any,"_

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" Spencer asked as she walked further into the house, her eyes scanning most of the first floor.

Ashley shrugged, "No idea," she mumbled. She looked up at the screen above the mail table and noticed the camera outside of their house only showed one car. "Where ever they went it must be further than walking distance. They took the other car."

Looking back at it, Spencer didn't remember seeing any car in the driveway when she and Ashley pulled up. "Hmm," she murmured.

"That's really weird," Ashley said as she joined Spencer in the kitchen. "I mean, I only say that because Madison and Carmen obviously went along." She smiled. "You think they'd leave a note or something, though,"

"Spoke to soon," Spencer piped up as she pulled a paper off of the fridge. She read it carefully, a small smile gracing her features.

Ashley looked at the blonde. "What's it say?"

Spencer walked over to the counter and placed the paper down. "They're at the Bowling Alley."

Ashley frowned. "Everyone?"

Spencer nodded. "Seems so,"

"Do you know where it is?" Ashley asked as she stood from her stool.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley grinned at the camera. **__"I can't even remember the last time I went bowling," __**she shook her head. **__"I do remember Kyla being there, though. Yeah. I strictly remember kicking her ass,"_

* * *

Spencer gave the brunette a tight lipped smile. "Can't say that I do," she placed her hands on the counter. "That's what we have the GPS for, though."

Ashley grinned. "I like your thinking," she winked.

"Most do," she smiled.

Ashley shook her head, backtracking as she pointed to the stairs. "I'll be back. I'm just gonna change in to something more comfortable."

Spencer nodded as she watched the brunette for a second. She shook her head, a small smile still in place as she looked back down at the paper. "Oh, Ash," she called out, her brow furrowing as she read the words on the bottom of the paper.

"Yeah," Ashley called down in question.

Spencer pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Tiffany called,"

Ashley walked back down the stairs. "What?"

Spencer looked up at the girl. She held up the paper in her hand. "Tiffany,"

Ashley frowned. "What about her?"

Spencer shrugged, her eyes scanning the paper again. "Apparently she called,"

Ashley groaned, her top lip curling in disgust. "You can throw that out," she said, referring to the paper in Spencer's hand.

"You sure?" Spencer asked. "You don't want to call her back?"

"Not really, no," Ashley shook her head.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer frowned at the camera. **__"That's weird," __**she mumbled.**_

* * *

Spencer nodded her head as she watched Ashley walk back up the stairs. She didn't know what to think now.

* * *

**T**he whole group was back together again at the _Shore Lanes _bowling alley. It didn't take Spencer and Ashley long to find the place. If Spencer was honest, she kind of wished it took them a little longer because that meant more time with Ashley. Just some more alone time for them to talk about anything. She enjoyed her conversations with then brunette.

She now sat on one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the world, next to Carmen as they both watched the rest of the housemates. Aiden and Ashley most of all, though.

"That's not even fair," Aiden frowned. "You practically just got here and you're already in the lead." He sipped his beer as he watched the brunette pick up her bowling ball.

* * *

_**Confessional…Aiden**_

_**Aiden laughed at the camera. **__"I wouldn't be surprised if Ashley was a part of her high school bowling team. What a geek," __**he joked.**_

* * *

Ashley shrugged, her eyes scanning above her head at the television that held the score. "I'm just that good," she grinned cockily. She brought the ball up to her chin and studied her release point.

"You're a girl, though," he frowned.

Her mouth parted, her stance no longer being the focus of her attention. She looked over at the boy and shook her head with a laugh. "Stereotypical much?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"Boys seriously need a filter sometimes. It's like they don't think before they talk. I'm so glad I don't have to deal with them anymore,"__** she laughed.**_

* * *

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just saying."

Ashley shook her head with a laugh. "Whatever," she turned back to her lane and once again set herself up to knock all the pins down.

"No, seriously,"

Ashley sighed, lowering the ball once again. She turned to Aiden. "You mind letting me bowl?"

Aiden smiled. "Sure, of course." He said. "But, look at these girls over here," he pointed to the girls sans Chelsea. "Carmen sucks, Madison sucks, and Spencer?" he stopped, his lips pursing. "Well, I don't know about Spencer. She doesn't even want to play," he smiled. "Good choice by the way,"

Spencer smiled at the boy.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer smiled at the camera. **__"This is good," __**she said. **__"I like this. We needed this. The whole house together. I just think it's a little weird that Clay had to suggest it, you know?" __**she shook her head. **__"He doesn't even live in the house and he sensed the problems."_

* * *

"You thought I'd be like Carmen and Madison?" Ashley laughed loudly.

"Hey!" Carmen squealed.

Ashley calmed down and looked at Carmen. "No offense, Carmen." She looked over at Madison. "You too,"

Madison shrugged. "I don't really care. Say what you want," she laughed.

"Hey Aiden," Carmen called out, her voice drowning out slightly because of the music. "You want to let Ashley bowl?"

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, sorry," he turned back to Ashley. He tipped his beer at the girl. "Carry on,"

* * *

**C**helsea, Clay and Sean sat at one of the round tables in between both bowling sections. Chelsea smiled as she watched her housemates interact like nothing even happened in the past weeks. Like they'd been friends for so much longer.

Clay picked at one of Sean's fries, his attention turning to his fiancé. "Are they always like this?" he smiled, his head nodding towards the playfully bickering group.

Chelsea laughed. "No," she shook her head. "They're usually all separate. You know, boys together, girls together." She explained, pausing to take a sip of her soda. "Sometimes the girls are even divided. " She shrugged. "This is nice. Different." She looked over at Clay. "Thank you for suggesting it,"

He smiled and leaned over slightly, just enough to peck the girl on the lips.

"Ew," Sean groaned, his face scrunching as he reached for his soda.

Chelsea laughed and playfully shoved her son. "Be quiet,"

"People!"

Chelsea, Clay and Sean each looked up and all smiled—well except for Sean; he immediately went back to his food—when they saw Ashley making her way towards them. If Chelsea was honest, she considered Ashley the glue of the group. She was okay with everyone and so far she hadn't started any fights that she knew of.

"You done for the night?" Chelsea smiled as she watched Ashley plop down in the empty seat next to Sean.

"Maybe," Ashley smiled. "Not sure yet. I'm way ahead, though. So Madison's taking my turn as well as hers,"

"You're making her do more work than she has to?" Chelsea laughed.

"You know I had to," Ashley laughed. She looked over to Sean and smiled when the little boy shied away, his little hand grabbing onto Chelsea's finger.

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"Honest to God, Sean has got to be the cutest little boy I've ever seen. I'm not even joking." __**She shook her head. **__"When I see his chipmunk cheeks all I want to do is pinch them,"_

* * *

Ashley laughed as she tried to get Sean to play with her. Little by little, she knew, he was giving in. He had to. It's what kids did.

"C'mon, pull my finger," she grinned. Her other hand poked at his stomach, making him smile and push her fingers away. "What," she laughed, her fingers crawling over his belly. "You think I'm gonna fart?"

Sean giggled.

"I'm a girl." Ashley smiled. "Girls don't fart. Remember that,"

"Yes the do!" Sean laughed.

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy farts—"

"Sean!" Chelsea's hand flew to her son's mouth, stopping the boy from speaking. She laughed. "There's no need to lie."

Her son's voice was muffled under her hand.

Chelsea looked at Ashley. "See what you start?"

Ashley laughed. "He's too cute, Chelsea."

"Ash!"

At hearing her name being called, Ashley turned back to the other housemates and smiled in question.

"Get your ass back here," Glen shouted over the music. "It's your turn."

"Madison's going for me," she reminded the boy.

Glen shook his head as he walked up the steps towards Chelsea's table. "I don't think you want her to continue."

"What," she frowned. "Why? It hasn't even been that long. I can't be losing or even close to giving up first place unless—"

"She bowled a zero on all those times you weren't there?" Glen smiled.

Ashley sighed. "Yeah,"

"Well, that's what happened," Glen laughed. "I thought I'd let you know so you could regain your lead."

Ashley rolled her eyes and told Glen she'd go back in a second. She turned back to Sean as the boy looked over at her expectantly. "I'll let you off easy this time," she smiled before she made her way back to the bowling lane joining the rest of the housemates.

* * *

**S**pencer watched the whole interaction between Ashley and Sean. She wasn't ashamed to admit she'd been smiling the whole way through. It was just so cute watching the brunette interact with Sean; especially when the boy came off quiet and shy. Her eyes traveled along Ashley's body as the brunette picked up the bowling ball, muttering something to Madison about losing. She laughed softly, quietly.

"Hey,"

She felt Carmen nudge her shoulder. Her eyes left Ashley before they focused on Carmen. She waited expectantly.

"Come get a drink with me?" the brunette asked, her head gesturing towards the concession stand.

* * *

_**Confessional…Carmen**_

_**Carmen sighed at the camera. **__"I don't know if she's trying to make it obvious, but whatever the deal is, Spencer needs to stop staring at Ashley. Seriously," __**she shook her head. **__"I mean, sure Ashley looks at her too, but it's not constant, you know?" __**she shrugged. **__"I don't know what I'm saying. Never mind."_

* * *

Spencer looked back at Ashley once more and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure,"

Carmen stood up and stretched, her fists clenched as she pulled her muscles over her head. Once she relaxed she looked over at Aiden. "Hey," she kicked his chair, grabbing his attention. "You want anything to drink?"

Aiden held up his still half full beer bottle and shook his head. "I'm all good here, thanks,"

Carmen nodded her head and turned her attention to Madison. The Latina declined the offer as did Glen. She looked over at Ashley.

"Coke?" Ashley asked.

Carmen nodded and began walking away from the group until she heard Glen call her back. She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Sprite?" he smiled.

"Coke and Sprite," Carmen nodded. "Got it." She smiled, her hand grasping Spencer's arm and pulling the blonde along with her.

* * *

**A**fter safely regaining her big lead, Ashley sat herself next to Madison. The girl looked calm which was a first. She figured she'd make conversation.

"I hope you never had a boyfriend who took you bowling," she smiled.

Madison pushed her slightly. "Shut up," she blushed. "I'm not that bad."

Ashley laughed as her eyes traveled back to the screen. She looked at her score compared to Madison's. "We're in the 8th frame. I have 196 and you have," she paused for dramatic effect, drumming her fingers on her thighs. "Twenty-three. I didn't even think it was possible to score that low."

Madison laughed. "Shut up. It's not my fault,"

"Girl, you need to bowl more,"

Madison shook her head as she watched Aiden take his time, his eyes concentrated on the pins. "It's not my fault I was raised in a Spanish family."

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley laughed at the camera. **__"I'm not even gonna ask how that makes sense. I don't even know if Madison can make sense of it,"_

* * *

Ashley sat back in her chair and looked around the bowling alley. There were plenty of families at that time, which she found somewhat weird with it being a weekday and the middle of the day for that matter. Didn't people work anymore? She shook her head. She didn't really care.

"So," she sighed. "I heard you and Carmen are getting along now."

Madison nodded. "Yep,"

"Interesting,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Ashley**_

_**Ashley smiled at the camera. **__"I don't know how that came about. Carmen didn't seem to want to deal with Madison at all,"_

* * *

"Not really," Madison shrugged. "I didn't really have a problem with her, you know? It was mostly her but I figured I'd nip it in the butt."

"That's very mature of you,"

"Yeah, I figured it was time to stop being such a diva," the Latina laughed. "I don't want to be the one that ruins this whole experience for all of you guys."

* * *

_**Confessional…Madison**_

_**Madison looked at the camera. **__"I like this whole not fighting thing." __**She smiled slightly. **__"It feels nice,"_

* * *

**S**pencer and Carmen made it to the concession stand quietly, their eyes scanning the whole bowling alley throughout the way. They took a seat on the stools and waited for the concession worker to make his way towards them. There were people in front of them, so they knew they be sitting for a few minutes at the least.

"So," Carmen sighed, her elbows resting on the counter top. "Don't get this wrong or anything, but," she licked her lips. She didn't want her next words to come off intrusive or anything like that, but she didn't really know how else to put what she was going to say. She shook her head. She might as well just say it. "Are you trying to make it obvious to everyone that you have a thing for Ashley?"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, her eyes glazed with curiosity.

Carmen shrugged. "The way you look at her, Spence," she said. "I think you should stop."

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer frowned at the camera, her eye brows furrowed. **__"Stop?"_

* * *

"I don't understand," she mumbled. "Stop what?"

Carmen breathed in a huge lungful of air. "You know what," she uttered quietly. "The way you look at her when you think no one's looking. You need to stop or be more careful about it, you know?" she said. "I mean, that's only if you don't want anyone else to know how you feel about her."

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"Oh,"_

* * *

"No one has said anything," Spencer shrugged. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"I don't know Spence," Carmen sighed. "I just think you should maybe tone it down."

Spencer shrugged. "I don't really care who knows. I'm not exactly hiding it," she told the girl. "I mean, Ashley knows so it doesn't matter." She wondered when the concession worker would come over and take their order. "Why all protective all of a sudden?"

Carmen shrugged. "I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'm a big girl," Spencer reminded her. "I can take care of myself." She fiddled with a small straw rapper in her hand. "Besides, we talked everything—well almost everything—out."

"If you say so," Carmen sighed. She caught the concession workers eyes as he made his way over to them. "Two Cokes and a Sprite," she told the guy.

Spencer sighed and glanced back at the housemates but more to Ashley in particular. The brunette looked so happy right then. Jumping and gloating. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"See," Carmen cut through. "There you go,"

"Shut up," Spencer blushed. She turned back to her housemate. "Shut up,"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer rolled her eyes at the camera. **__"So I look at Ashley. Who doesn't?"_

* * *

**T**heir second round of bowling came to an end with Ashley winning once again. It was as if the girl was unstoppable. Clay came in second, Aiden came in third, and Madison was just happy she got a spare. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew she hit all the pins down. Sure it wasn't in one shot, but they all went down, right? And not only that, but it gave her a lot of points.

"You're not very good at this game, Aiden," she laughed. "Third place? Really? And you're a guy,"

"Shut up," Aiden mumbled. "My head wasn't even in that game, okay?"

"I did better than you,"

"What?" Glen laughed. "You're joking, right? A forty-three isn't a winning score, Madison."

"Says who?" she asked, her hand instinctively placed on her hip. "I thought the whole point was to have the lowest score."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Glen nodded. "In _golf_,"

Ashley laughed. Madison glared. "You got a spare, though," Ashley reminded the girl. "That's a good thing."

"Whatever,"

The housemates smiled.

* * *

**C**armen and Spencer decided to drink their sodas at the stand instead of going back with the rest of the group. Carmen wanted to talk a little more about the whole Ashley situation, but Spencer just wanted to go back with the other housemates.

"What about him?" Carmen asked, her finger following a guy walking across from them. He had to be in his early thirties.

Spencer sighed. "No,"

"Him?" Carmen pointed to a slightly younger guy.

Spencer shook her head. They'd been going at this for nearly five minutes and that was already too much for her. "No,"

Carmen looked back at the blonde. "Would you prefer I point out women?"

Spencer shook her head as she brought her drink closer to her. "I don't like women."

"Oh, that's right," Carmen slapped her forehead. "You like Ashley. I forgot Ashley's not a—"

"Okay," Spencer sighed, her hands enveloping her face. "Just shut up for a little bit, alright?"

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"There's no stop button on this girl. It takes a lot to get me to the point of just exploding, but at the rate she's going it might not be that far along."_

* * *

"You know what I think?" Carmen sat straighter on her stool, sipping her coke. Spencer shook her head. "I think you need to get out more. Meet new people. _Do _stuff with people."

Spencer stared at the girl. "You want me to be a slut?"

"I specifically left that word out," Carmen told the girl. "All I'm saying is that I think it's time for you to take your mind off Ashley." She shrugged. "She's obviously not ready for a relationship and you are. What are you gonna do? Wait for her? You'll be waiting a while, Spence,"

"I thought you were all for Ashley and I getting," she sighed. "Having…" she trailed off, unable to say the rest.

"A relationship?" Spencer nodded. "I was. But the more I see how Ashley's not even near being as ready as you; I know that a relationship between you two might never happen."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Spencer laughed softly as she became slightly uncomfortable. Her finger tips played with the condensation from her cup.

"No," Carmen assured her. "I'm just telling you now before something happens that might break you."

"You mean before Ashley breaks me?"

Carmen shrugged. "Maybe,"

Spencer breathed in heavily. "I already told you, Carmen. I can take care of myself. It's not like I haven't been hurt before."

"I know that," Carmen nodded, sipping her drink. "I just think you need to be distracted for a while."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah," Carmen said. "If you want to know how Ashley really feels about you—"

"She already told me she feels the same,"

"Okay, fine," Carmen complied. "If you want Ashley to actually do something about it, I think you need to test her."

"Test her?"

"You need someone to get her jealous,"

Spencer shook her head. "I don't play games, Carmen."

"It's not a game, it's a test."

Spencer shook her head more forcibly. "I'm not doing that,"

She stood up from her stool, grabbed her drink as well as Glen's and Ashley's and without another word to Carmen, she walked back to the housemates.

* * *

_**Confessional…Spencer**_

_**Spencer looked at the camera. **__"Only time can tell where Ashley and I will stand. I know how she feels about me. It's clear on her face. The way she looks at me," __**she looked down. **__"She wouldn't hurt me," __**she whispered. **__"There's no point in testing her limits. That would only complicate things."_


End file.
